Jessica Lee Scott: Stegosaurus Cheetah thunderzord power season 2
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Jessica is adjusting to being a ranger and is trying to get back into Karate with the help of her brother Jason and her boyfriend Tommy. But with a new enemy and her injuries getting worse what will happen with her and Tommy.
1. Chapter 1: The mutiny part 1

Chapter 1: The mutiny part 1

Chelbell2016:  
Well first chapter up. If anyone wonders why she is still injured it is because as they find out later on Rey did something to her and when they get rid of it she leaves with Tommy. Please review and I advise anyone who hasn't read the first story of this series please do otherwise it will not make sense. I do not own power rangers. I only own Jessica and Rey and any other unrecognisable characters.

Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah Thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We are all on some ATV's getting ready for a race for charity. I am next to Tommy.

"Welcome citizens of Angel grove," The announcer said. "To the fifth annual children's hospital charity motor marathon."

Jason is helping Tommy check his bike.

"Well thanks a lot," Mr Kaplan says to the others as he approaches. "For taking care of all of this."

"This s great," Trini says as she fixes Zack's bandanna. "Having a good time for a good cause."

"Man you said it," Zack agrees. "I can't wait to hit those mountain trails!"

Bulk and Skull approach.

"Better be prepared to hit the dirt," Bulk informs us. "Cause that's all you're gonna hit."

"Yeah," Skull agreed. "You'll be eating our dust all the way across the finish line!"

I roll my eyes at them as they laugh.

"Please you guys?" Kim says to the two. "This is not about winning."

"They certainly don't lack for confidence," Tommy said smiling.

"Probably the only thing they don't," I agree.

"That's for sure," Jason also agrees. "Guys we got work to do."

"Great," Billy says. "Let's take a look at our maps."

A few minutes later and we are all preparing to begin the race. I put on my purple helmet and sit on my bike.

"Now remember," the announcer says to all the riders. "The only way to reach your final destination is by solving the clues on the map you've all been given. So good luck and drive safely."

We put our goggles on and I nod and smile at Tommy and my brother.

"On your marks, get set..." Mr Kaplan says and then drops the flag. "GO!"

We all take off on the course.

We are all really close as we go along the trail. I am right next to Tommy. A few minutes into the race I see a bolt of lightning and Jason also seen it.

"What the heck was that?" I hear him say. "Hey guys pull of."

We all pull over at the side of the trail. Me and Jason both look up.

"What's the matter Jase and Jessica?" Zack asks.

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked.

"Hear it, I saw it," I said to him. "It was a bolt of lightning."

"Well it might be thunder," Billy said glancing upwards. "But I don't think so!"

"We should keep an eye on our communicator," Zack suggests.

"Yeah in case Zordon tries to get in touch," I agree.

"I agree," Jason says glancing up again. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Let's stick together," Tommy says looking around at all of us.

"According to my calculations," Billy says. "The next clue should be by those rocks."

"Let's go," Jason says.

We put our helmets back off and take off in search of the next clue.

We are going across a bumpy part when Jason motions us to pull over again and we all do. It's the communicators.

"We read you zordon," Jason says into the communicator as we all gather together.

"Rangers teleport to the command centre immediately," Zordon tells all seven of us. "This is an emergency."

"We're on our way!" Jason tells him.

"What do you think it could be?" Trini asks us all.

"I don't know," Jason replies. "Are we clear Tommy?"

Tommy glances around.

"Clear," he answers.

We teleport to the command centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah Thunderzord power*

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI," Alpha cries when we arrive and he spots us.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"What's the emergency?" Zack says as the two step forward.

"Power rangers," Zordon says with a tone of urgency in his voice. "The thing I have feared most has happened. Lord Zedd has returned."

"Who's Lord Zedd? Billy asks as we all look confused.

"Rita and her minions' Lord and master," Zordon begins to explain.

"You mean there's someone worse than Rita," Kim asked.

"I'm afraid so," Zordon confirms. "Lord Zedd has been ruling over darker places. Aeons ago he left Rita in charge to carry out is his orders. Since she has failed to do so..."

"He's come back to finish the job," Trini realised.

"Will we be able to defeat him Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"I do not know rangers," Zordon said honestly. "I'm afraid your zords may not be powerful enough to defeat Lord Zedd's magic."

"Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything we've ever seen before," Alpha tells us.

"AY-YI-Y!" Alpha suddenly says. "Rangers come quick."

We all turn to see Alpha at the viewing globe.

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asks as we walk over to the little robot to see what he is looking at.

"Look," Alpha responds.

We look to see Bulk and Skull surrounded by some putties. But they're not like the putties we know.

"It's Bulk and Skull," Billy says.

"Um," Kim says turning back to Zordon. "They don't look like your normal run of the mill putties."

"They are Lord Zedd's new army of putties," Zordon explains. "I am afraid they will be significantly more difficult to defeat."

"I bet this attack was meant for us," Zack says.

"We've got to go and help Bulk and Skull guys," I say to the others.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah Thunderzord power*

We arrive and flip over the bikes to face the putties.

"Watch your backs and stay alert," Jason tells us.

We run forward and fall into fighting stances. We can hear Bulk and Skull saying thanks behind us. The putties face us and we prepare to fight.

I block a punch from one and duck under another. One kicks me in the bad leg and I drop to one knee. Tommy jumps to my defence.

"Jess are you ok?" He asks.

"No my leg," I say and he steps in front of me.

"Stay back," He tells me.

Tommy and Billy work together and I pull myself back to my feet and continue to try and fight but it is hard. Tommy and me and Billy fight right near each other. Zack then gets thrown our way.

"Man!" He exclaims. "I don't know if I can last much longer."

"Come on," Billy says to him patting him on the shoulder. "Hang in there."

"There's gotta be a way," Tommy said as we split up again.

I stumble over to Tommy after another kick to my leg sends me down again. Tommy feels his powers draining.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"It's my powers!" He informs me. "They're getting weak!"

"Tommy," I say jumping up as quickly as I can and pulling the putties away from my boyfriend. Jason runs forward to help both of us as we both hit the ground again.

Jason flips the puttie over and as it gets back to it's feet he hits it on the 'Z' on it's chest and is disappears.

"You all right sis, bro?" He says to the two of us as he pulls us back up.

"Thanks," we both say as the others all gather around us.

"Guys, we found the answer," Jason explained. "Aim directly for the 'Z'!"

We run forward and this time we manage to do well by hitting them on he 'Z'. Even me and Tommy manage to hold our own even though we are in poor conditions. We finish them off quickly. Tommy helps me to limp along behind the others.

"Hey! You two up there!" Jason says to Bulk and Skull who are hiding. "Are you ok!"

They both raise their thumbs to say yes.

"That's great." Jason says and then turns to us. "All right guys. Let's get back to the command centre."

We teleport to the command centre.

When we get there Tommy supports me to lean against a console again.

"Zordon you were right," Jason says looking up at our mentor. "Those new putties were really strong."

"Way more than we anticipated," Billy confirmed.

"My powers failed me," Tommy said from beside me. "If it wasn't for Jason."

"You were lucky to find their weak spot so quickly," Zordon said to us. "Apparently the 'Z' on their chest is the source of their power."

"I'm sure Lord Zedd wasn't counting on us discovering it so soon," Trini said.

"I wonder what he's got in store for us next," Kim asks.

"I got a feeling it ain't pudgy pig," Zack suggests.

"Zordon I'm a little worried," I said stumbling forwards. "It's been weeks and my leg hasn't healed. Every time I get hit I feel the pain as if it is a brand new injury."

Tommy rubs my arm as I say this.

"I fear that when Rey had you captured he did something to make this injury and the one to your stomach serious," Zordon said and I sighed a little worried. "You will have to be very careful."

I sigh again and nod my head.

All of a sudden the alarms go off.

"AY-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha cried.

"What is that?" Trini asked.

"Lord Zedd has created a monster," Zordon tells us. "From a fish in Rampoon river. It was a Piranha now called 'Pirantis head'."

"Man-eating?" Zack said referring to a Piranha's nature.

"I'm afraid so," Zordon confirms and we all glance at each other worried. "It has been sent to find you in Angel Grove. Tommy and Jessica you must stay behind while the others morph. Alpha and I will reenergise your powers and try and help you with your leg Jessica."

Me and Tommy nod though we are not happy about it.

"All right guys," Tommy says. "We'll be here as soon as we can."

"Back to action!" Jason states and the others take off.

I worry about what we are going to do.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah Thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Well first chapter finished please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The mutiny part 2

Chapter 2: The mutiny part 2

Chelbell2016:  
Well second chapter for you and I hope you enjoy and please please please review! I will appreciate it. 

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am standing in the command centre and why Tommy is having his power coin recharged by Zordon I am getting scanned by Alpha so he can find out what is going on with my leg and what we can do about it.

"Once again Tommy I can temporarily strengthen your powers," Zordon tells Tommy. "But I do not know how long they will last. I cannot risk giving you much more."

"Jessica," Alpha said. "I have taken the readings and it seems that there is a virus in the areas where Rey hit you that makes those two places the most painful."

"And that means?" I asked.

"Until we find a cure you need to be careful," Zordon told me. "You like Tommy must be careful how many battles that you are in."

I nod.

"Tommy Jessica you need to hurry," Alpha said urgently. "The rangers need you!"

Both our helmets appeared over our heads.

"Right," Tommy said. "We're out of here."

We teleported to the scene where the others were standing.

"Tommy! Jessica," Kim said. "I'm glad you two are here!"

We spotted the Tyrannosaurus but what was odd is that it seemed to be attacking the city and the other zords were nowhere in sight.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the others glancing back at all of them.

"Fish face froze my zord," Zack exclaimed. "And turned Tyrannosaurus against us!"

"I'll call out the dragonzord to protect us," Tommy said and then turned to me. "You call the Stegosaurus as well."

I nodded and while he played the flute I raised my hand to the sky.

"I NEED STEGOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER! NOW!"

Both the Dragonzord and the Stegosaurus appeared together.

"STEGO-DRAGONZORD FORMATION!" I yell.

We combine the zords and we stay on the ground for now as Tommy can control it with his Dragon dagger.

Our megazord grapples with Jason's zord which is being controlled, The Tyrannosaurus then head-butts the megazord sending it back a little. The megazord uses the dragon whip and attempts to hit the Tyrannosaurus but it ducks and whacks our megazord with it's own tail. We make the stego dragonzord try again with it's tail and this time it manages to hit Jason's zord. The zord then runs forward again and it ends up grappling with our megazord.

"Hey you two," The monster says from where it is watching. "It is not nice to fight with each other."

He suddenly blasts the Stego-dragonzord. It begins to glow like the Tyrannosaurus and I fear that mine and Tommy's zords have been turned against us as well.

"Oh no," Tommy cries.

"They got the dragonzord and the stegosaurus zord too!" I say.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asks in fear.

We have to duck as the Stego-dragonzord whips it's tail at us.

"This can't be happening," Jason says as we all get back to our feet. It took me a little longer than the others.

"Oh, what fun," The monster cheered from on top of a building. "Your own zords will finish you off!"

"Man," Jason moans. "I can't believe he's turned them against us."

The stego-dragonzord prepared it's spikes to fire at us.

"Look," I say to the team. "It's armed the missile spikes."

"Yeah," Jason agrees as we begin to back away. "And their pointed right at us."

The stego-dragonzord begins to walk through the city destroying all the buildings and setting off small explosions. It then aims it's tail and swings it at us.

"Watch out for the dragon tail!" Billy states.

We all stumbled and tried to get back to our feet.

"Where'd it go?" Jason questioned looking around from the ground.

"Over there!" I say to him pointing to where the megazord was.

Rubble falls around us as the stego-dragonzord continues to rampage.

"We've got to stop them!" Jason says.

"Maybe I can distract them long enough for you guys to regain control," Tommy said and he begins to play the dragon flute again.

I stayed on the ground with Tommy but the rest jumped onto a higher building. He keeps playing the dragon flute and I watch anxiously why the rest of the team try to come up with a plan to get the three zords back with us. It's no use as the Stego-dragonzord fires the stego spikes at the others. They cry out as they hit the ground.

"Tommy, Jessie it's not gonna work," Jason says to us as they all get back to their feet. "Let's regroup!"

"Right," Tommy says and I nod my head. "I'm on my way."

We join the others and again the dragon tail whip is swung at us.

"Who here comes it tail again!" Jason states as we all duck and the tail drills through a wall. "Everybody get down!"

We duck once more as it comes back around.

"We better get back to the command centre!" Jason says to the rest of us.

"Yeah," I say nodding. "Hopefully Zordon will have an answer."

As mine and Tommy's megazord continues to cause carnage and chaos throughout the city we teleport to the command centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are all back at the command centre.

"Zordon we lost our zords," Jason informs our mentor.

"That's it," Zack says. "We're history."

"I can't believe this is how it ends," Trini says clearly upset.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid nothing we can do can give the zords enough power," Zordon tells us all. "You now need stronger new zords. Equipped with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd!"

"New zords?" Tommy questions.

"The power of thunder?" Billy says confused.

"What do you mean Zordon?" I asked also very confused.

"Follow me rangers," Alpha says to us.

All seven of us follow him to outside of the command centre.

In the sky was an image of a red dragon.

"Jason," Zordon starts. "You will control the red dragon thunderzord. His power is fierce and true!"

It changed to a yellow zord.

"Trini," Zordon continues. "Yours shall be the griffin thunderzord. Swift and accurate."

A lion type zord appears after the griffin.

"Zack," Zordon says next. "The lion thunderzord will have courage and strength."

"Billy," said ranger glances as a blue zord appears in the sky. "Your unicorn thunderzord has mythological powers and wisdom!"

A flying pink bird appears next.

"Kimberly," Zordon says. "The firebird thunderzord should be yours powerful and agile."

A Cheetah zord appeared a little different to the other land ones as it is a full blown Cheetah.

"Jessica," Zordon finishes by addressing me. "The speed and cunning of the Cheetah thunderzord will serve you well. But until your leg is recovered it will only be used in emergency."

We all look amazed at our zords before Zordon continues.

"When joined together," he says. "All shall form the thunder megazord and the cheetah thunderzord forms the weaponry. The cheetah thunderzord is just the weapon system for the thunder megazord."

"These new zords are amazing!" Jason states being the first of us to speak.

"Whoa morphenominal," Billy says staring at his own zord.

"Lord Zedd is in for it now," Zack says nodding.

I glance to my side where Tommy is standing and notice he looks a little upset.

"Um what about Tommy?" I ask.

"It's not known wether Tommy's powers will remain," Alpha explains his lack of new zord.

"That's all right guys," Tommy reassures us. "We knew this might happen. I just wish there was something I could do about it."

"When do we take control of the new zords?" Trini asks as I take Tommy's hand and squeeze.

"It is imperative that we regain control of the old zords first," Alpha told her.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us guys," Jason says.

We are back inside the command centre and I am sitting next to Tommy leaning against the computers. Tommy shakes his head a little.

"I keep trying," Zack says from where he is sitting on the ground not too from us with Kim. "But I can't think of anything to do."

"We've got to come up with something," Kim says sighing she gets up and approaches my brother. "Jason what can we do?"

"I don't know," he replies.

"Well one thing I know," I say to my brother and all the others. "We can't let Lord Zedd remain in control of our zords."

"Alpha," Trini says and both she and Billy approach the robot. "Has the computer come up with a solution."

"Only some statistics," Alpha replied. "That I must analyse more thoroughly."

"Here let me help you," Billy offered.

Zack walks over to me and Tommy and pats us both on the shoulder. Tommy shakes his head again.

"There's got to be a way," Tommy states and Zack shrugs.

"I think I've got something here," Billy says.

"What is it Billy?" Trini asks.

"with my calculations," Billy tells us. "If we build a device that will interfere with Lord Zedd's signal. We should be able to release the zords."

"Like reprogramming them," Jason clarified.

"Exactly," Billy agreed. "I think I have all the available equipment back at my lab."

"Good work Billy," Zordon said and we all turned to him. "No time to loose, Lord Zedd and his monster must be stopped."

"I'll teleport back to your lab with you," Trini offered. "Maybe I can help."

"Thanks," Billy replied smiling.

Billy and Trini teleport out.

"I hope this works," Kim said to Jason.

"Me too," Jason agrees.

"We all do," I tell them both.

"AY-YI-YI," Alpha said a little while later. "No, not again!"

Tommy helps me to walk forward.

"Oh no, now what?" Kim asks worried.

"Zordon whats happening?" Tommy asked from next to me.

"By taking control of your zords Lord Zedd is confident that he has defeated you," Zordon tells you. "He has ordered his monster to begin another attack."

"Billy and Trini haven't had enough time to finish the device!" Alpha said.

"We can't wait," Jason said. "We gotta morph."

"Jason's right," Zack said as we all gathered together. "There's no telling what that fish is up to next."

"Rangers I understand your concern," Zordon cautioned us. "And I commend you for it, but without your zords you will not be able to defeat this monster, and might be seriously hurt in the process. Angel grove and the world cannot afford that."

We all frown and shake our heads.

"But Zordon we can't just sit around and wait," I say wanting to get out there and do something.

"There's nothing we can do?" Zacks asks sounding annoyed.

"Patience ranger," Zordon told us. "Billy and Trini will not let you down!"

"Oh no," Alpha said from in front of the viewing globe and we glanced back at him. "This is terrible, the monster is heading towards the rally and with that food of his he can take control of any mechanical object."

That worries me. He can control the riders bikes.

"I hope Billy and Trini finish soon," Kim comments crossing her arms at the same time as me.

"They have too," Tommy says from behind us.

A few minutes later and were worried about the rally and all the people that are there.

"Zordon we got to do something," Zack tells our mentor.

"Alpha contact Billy and Trini," Zordon tells the robot.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha replied moving to the computers.

"Billy, Trini have you finished the device?" Zordon asked them through the communications.

"Negative," Billy replied. "We're working on it."

"Hopefully we'll get it done soon," Trini continued through the communicators.

"Hurry we need it," Alpha tells them.

"We can't afford to wait for Billy and Trini," Tommy says to all of us as well as Alpha and Zordon.

"This monster could do a lot of damage," Kim agrees I nod my head in agreement.

"Zordon," Jason says. "We've gotta morph."

"We might be able to slow the monsters progress," I explained.

"All right rangers," Zordon agrees. "The situation is urgent."

"Please be careful," Alpha tells us.

"Tell Billy and Trini to meet us there," Kim says as we all gather together.

Right," Alpha says.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive back in the city and prepare to find and fight the Pirantis head.

"All right," Jason says as we all take a look around. "Stay alert everyone!"

"I don't see the monster anywhere," Zack comments.

"Or the zords," Tommy agrees.

"The monster has got to be here somewhere," I tell them.

"Yeah I can almost smell it," Kim agrees.

"Let's look around," Jason says and we all begin to walk around. "Be careful."

"This is the exact same location we saw on the viewing globe," Kim says. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

We hear a laugh and look up to see the Pirantis head monster standing above us on a hill top.

"Looking for something ranger," The monster says.

"Look there he is in the flesh!" Tommy says pointing.

"Or should I say scales?" I continue.

"Let's go," Jason says and we all begin to run forward.

We run forward but before we get too far the monster disappears.

"Where'd he go?" Jason questioned sounding confused.

All of a sudden some putties appeared and a very familiar but unwanted face.

"Rey," I said.

I hadn't seen him in a few weeks he hadn't been to battles or come after me.

"Heads up putties," Tommy said and then he growled when he noticed who else was with the putties.

"Aw man," Zack said as we all fell into fighting stances. "It was a trap."

"Yes," Rey said smirking down at me. "And you fell for it."

"Remember guys," Jason reminded us. "We've got to aim for the 'Z'! Lets do it rangers!"

We all ran forward to fight the putties. I do a cartwheel and kick one in the stomach and sweep another's feet. I am about to fight another one when their is a sudden noise above me and I look up to see Rey jumping at me I duck down and he lands beside me.

"Looks like it's just you and me princess," he laughed.

"Wanna bet," I hear someone say and Tommy jumps down beside me.

I look around to see the others all fighting the putties. Rey jumps at us and Tommy moves forward to block his kick and I plant my own to his chest which sends him stumbling backwards. He growls and begins to move forwards again. Tommy then does a backflip at the same time as me in order to dodge Rey's attacks. We both swing kicks one at a time but he dodges.

"So have you figured out the present I left for you yet?" He mocked.

"Unfourtanetly yes," I growled and Tommy returned to my side.

"What did you do to her Rey?" He snapped.

Rey didn't answer he just disappeared.

We jump in to help finish the putties.

"Jason look out," I hear Tommy yell when a puttie tries to sneak up on my brother and kick him.

Tommy moves forward and grabs the putties leg. Jason grabs the other leg and together they flip it.

"YES!" All three of us say to each other.

Me and Tommy break off from Jase and team up together. I punch one puttie and kick another. Jason flips by us as we continue to fight doing a series of kicks and punches but staying close together. Finally we both punch one each in the 'Z' and it disappears. The others finish theirs and we all regroup again.

"That's the way the putty crumbles," Kim says as we all gather around.

"You all right," Zack asks her. She nods. "Hey guys we did great!"

"We sure did," Jason agrees.

I send a grateful look to Tommy for helping me with Rey. He gives me an understanding smile.

"We just have to figure out what Lord Zedd is up to next," Tommy says.

"Aww no look who's back!" Zack says and we all look to where he is pointing to see the Pirantis head monster again.

The monster laughs as it approaches.

It's show time rangers!" The monster states.

He sends blasts out and both the Tyrannosaurus zord and the stego-dragonzord appear again.

"Oh no," Jason calls. "He's activated the zords!"

"We need Billy and Trini," Kim says worried.

"Take cover!" Jason tells us.

The Tyrannosaurus blasts lasers at us from it's eyes. We all hit the ground groaning in pain.

"Zordon!" Jason says through communications to Zordon. "We can't make it without the new zords."

"The new zords are on standby," Zordon tells us. "however they cannot be activated until the device allowing you to take control of the old zords is completed."

We get blasted again and we all cry out.

"Zordon," Jason begins. "Tell Trini and Billy to hurry! I don't know how much longer we can last!"

I hope Billy and Trini get here soon.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are not disappointed. I was thinking that if I want to make a dino thunder one then sometime between mighty morphin and zeo they will have a kid and she will also become a ranger pleas tell me what you think thanks. If you like the idea please tell me wether it should be mighty morphin and zeo and wether it should be a son or daughter they have I will take all ideas into account and I will let you all know what I decide. Please review with your answer ASAP please guys.


	3. Chapter 3: The mutiny part 3

Chapter 3: The mutiny part 3

Chelbell2016:  
Ok guys I am updating this as I go along and also trying to keep on top of my other story so if I am late updating don't hate me I'll update as soon as possible. Anyway next chapter for you and I cant believe how many people like the idea of Tommy becoming a dad in a few seasons it was just an idea but now I am really liking it and I know where I want to place it in my story so thanks a lot for all your opinions guys.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We are standing around wondering why the Tyrannosaurus zord and the stego-dragonzord stopped attacking us all of a sudden.

"I don't get it," Jason said confused. "Why did the zords stop attacking?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied to him. "This whole thing is weird."

We all regroup.

"The important thing is that they stopped," Zack pointed out sounding a little relieved.

"Right!" I agree.

"I just hope Billy and Trini get here with that signal blocker," Tommy says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Hey rangers," We look up to see the Pirantis head is back. "I have another surprise for you!"

Jason walked forwards. "Why don't you swim back upstream you overgrown herring?"

The monster sends his weird blast out again and the Tyrannosaurus zord and the stego-dragonzord appear again but they aren't going the same way as before.

"Oh no," Kim said as we all stepped forward. "The zords have changed direction!"

"They're heading for the rally," I realised.

"What now?!" Kim asks.

"We station ourselves there," Jason says pointing. "We may be able to distract them and draw them away."

We do as Jason says.

"Hey Pirantis head," Jason calls to the monster. "We can't control the zords but we can take you out!"

"That's right tuna breath," Zack taunted.

"You don't stand a chance with you're zords protecting me!" The monster states. "Time to play!"

The monster sends the zords forward again.

The stego-dragonzord prepares to fire it's spikes. It fires them near riders for the rally.

The Tyrannosaurus sends a whirlwind towards the rally, and then shoots lasers out of it's eyes.

A few minutes later and Trini and Billy appear morphed and with a device.

"Hey guys," Trini calls out to us. "We've got the signal blocker."

"Yeah!" We all said relieved.

Billy places the device down in front of us.

"Ok," he says. "Here we go. Keep your fingers crossed guys!"

Billy presses something but it has no effect.

"It's not working," Zack says stating the obvious.

"What's the matter with this thing?" Billy says worrying as he continues to press it.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"I don't understand," Billy says as we all walk backwards with the device moving away from the zords.

"Try again," I suggest.

The zords come stomping towards us and attempt to stand on us so we have to dodge out of the way before we are squashed. We get back up and move in front of the machine.

"I don't understand what went wrong!" Billy says. "Based on Alpha's data it should have worked."

"Prepare to meet your end rangers," the monster said reappearing and walking towards us.

He blasts the zords again and they move towards us.

"Uh guys," I say to my teammates. "We've got a problem."

"We have to buy some time," Jason says standing up fully. "Bring together the power blaster! Alright power rangers let's bring them together!"

"Right!" everyone but me and Tommy reply.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!"

They form their power blaster.

The monster keeps blasting the zords and laughs while he is doing it.

"All right," Jason says as they aim the power blaster. "Let's go for the old fake-out routine."

"RIGHT!" The others agree.

"Hey for what!" The monster says backing up. "No fair!"

"Ready?!" Jason says.

"FIRE!" They all yell.

I hits near the monster who yells out from all the fire. Electricity surrounds the Pirantis head and it falls to the ground.

"Yeah," Jason says as they separate their weapons again. "Billy get the signal blocker!"

"Right!" Billy says to him.

"It's not over yet rangers!" The monster says as it gets back to it's feet smoke surrounding it.

Me and Tommy try to help Billy figure out where he went wrong.

"Uh Billy," I say looking around the machinery. "I aint no expert but I think you put the battery in the wrong way round!"

Billy looked over it and then chuckled.

"You're right I can't believe I did that!" He said.

Tommy chuckled.

"Oh genius," he says to billy.

"I'll just switch this around," he says turning the battery the right way round. "And it should work. Now let's take back our zords!"

"Right," I agreed.

The zords began to walk forwards so Billy pressed the button.

"Blocker engaged!" Billy said.

"I was really hoping that this would work.

They were just about to stand on us when there was a flash and the spell was broken.

"Yeah!" Jason yelled happily.

All of a sudden the Earth began to shake and the ground split beneath our feet.

Tommy grabs me and we roll out of the way.

"Roll clear," he tells the others as we both get back to our feet.

The others do too and I notice that the dragonzord and the stegosaurus zord have separated.

Where the Earth has split fire comes flying up.

"No!" Zack cries.

"Stay back guys!" Kim said.

"What's going on?" Tommy says as we re-join the group.

All of a sudden the Tyrannosaurus goes down into the depths of the flames. Destroying it.

"The zords! NO!" Jason yells walking forwards when he realised what is happening.

The Mastodon went down next.

Then the saber-tooth tiger.

"No come back!" Trini cried.

The Triceratops.

The pterodactyl.

"They're gone!" Kim says.

The Stegosaurus.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I say.

As we watch, the zords fall into the lava. Destroyed.

"What do we do?" Kim asked.

"We've gotta stick together!" Jason says to all of us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord*

We notice that their is one zord left. The Dragonzord.

"Tommy be quick," Jason tells him. "Lord Zedd hasn't gotten the Dragonzord yet."

Tommy nods from next to me.

"Right," he agrees. "I'll send him back to the sea!"

"At least then he's safe," I agreed.

"Old friend!" Tommy says playing the dragon flute. "Return to the sea!"

"We had to do it Tommy," Jason says.

"There's no way I'll let Zedd get him too," Tommy agrees.

Dragonzord returns to the sea.

All of a sudden a ball like thing dropped down and the Pirantis head caught it laughing.

"I think our problems are about to get bigger," Jason says as the monster pulls the ball apart. "All right, everyone stick together."

The monster places the ball on the ground it causes an explosion and the monster grows to an enormous height.

"I'm hungry," The monster says as it stands back up.

"Without our zords," Jason says as we all watch the Pirantis head. "We don't stand a chance."

I worry about what that monster is going to do to the city.

"Ah lunch," the monster cried when he spotted us.

"Retreat to the command centre," Jason tells us.

We return to the command centre.

"It's just terrible zordon," Jason says to our mentor. "Watching them sink down into the earth like that!"

"Everything we worked for is gone," Trini says.

"Not quite Trini," Zordon says and I perk up at that. Does that mean we still have our zords. "Alpha managed to save enough of your old zords to create the new zords!"

"Ah it was nothing," Alpha said sounding a little proud. "All I had to do was refactorize the morph phlebs... oh well anyway I got control and now you can call your new zords!"

I feel relieved when alpha finishes saying this.

"Zords with unbelievable powers!" Zordon tells us.

The alarm suddenly blares.

"It's another attack!" Alpha tells us.

"Rangers," Zordon says to all of us. "You must face Pirantis head again. Call for the new zords when you need them. Tommy you're powers are too weak to support a new zord. I'm sorry."

"He can still morph," Alpha tells us. "He just cant power a new zord! We'll keep trying to find a way to regenerate Tommy's powers. But right now you have got to go and save Angel Grove and the world!"

"Jessica," Zordon called down to me. "Your zord like the stegosaurus can combine with either the dragonzord or the thunder megazord. It also has it's own standing formation for when you are apart of neither. But please remember the virus in your leg and stomach. We don't know how serious it will get. For now it is only when you are hit in those areas. It could get worse."

I nodded knowing that I would have to be careful.

"I'll be careful Zordon," I tell him.

Alpha presses a few buttons on the system.

"You're zords are now activated!" He tells us.

I turned to my boyfriend.

"You going to be okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah go on!" he said with an encouraging smile.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason says.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We go back to the scene to fight Pirantis head.

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" Zack calls and the mastodon appears and turns into the lion thunderzord.

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" Kim calls the Pterodactyl which turns into the firebird.

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" Billy calls his new zord.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" Trini goes next.

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!" My cheetah zord appears from the remains of the Stegosaurus.

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" Jason calls his zord.

We all watch as thunder and lightning crash as our zords power up. They all appear in a group.

Both the Tyrannosaurus and the Cheetah go to their standing formation. Both look like humanoid robot.

The others combine their zords and for now I keep the cheetah zord in warrior mode and call forth it's spear.

"MEGATHUNDERZORD POWER UP!" The others call.

"CHEETAH WARRIOR MODE POWER UP!" I yell from my own cockpit.

"THUNDERZORD BATTLE READY!" The others say.

"You ready sis?" Jason asks from the thunderzord.

"You know it," I call enjoying having my own megazord.

Pirantis head comes running at us so I step towards the others.

"Cheetah spear!" I call. "Power up!"

"Thunder sabre now!" The others call. "Power it up."

Lightning charges both my cheetah spear and their thunder sabre.

The monster begins to back away from us.

"You wanna play rough," Pirantis head says as it continues to back up. "I'll play you a tune!"

"THUNDER SABRE BATTLE ACTION!" The others call.

"CHEETAH SPEAR FULL POWER!" I yell.

"Sot that's the way it's gonna be huh?" The monster asked and it prepared it's own weapon. "Then take this!"

It throws it's fish and it hits my zord and then theirs. We cry out from the impact.

"Everyone hang tough!" Jason says. "You okay Jessie."

"Yeah," I told him smiling. "didn't even make a dent!"

"Is that the best you can do?" The monster asked.

"The right stabilizers down," Zack tells us.

"Break out the servos," Jason says. "Jess can you distract him."

"You got it!" I say and I move forward.

I race at the monster and grapple with it to keep it away from the others. I then strike the Pirantis head with my spear and it goes flying backwards. The others finally get their servos back online.

"Man that was close thanks sis," Jase says to me as we both regroup. "Time to can this fish! Let's join the power of thunder!"

They power up their sabre once more and I prepare to run the monster through with my spear.

I strike the monster and as lightning hits Pirantis head it stands in between us.

"I'll tear you apart with my bare fins," the monster said.

"Thunder power!" We all yell.

"Power rangers," The monster says stumbling. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

I run through it with my spear and a second later the thunder sabre hits the monster.

It falls to the ground and blows up.

The others put their sword back and I place my spear in its own place at the cheetah zords back.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We meet with Tommy back at the command centre.

"Excellent power rangers!" Zordon told us as we stood before him no longer morphed. "Congratulations on an impressive new beginning!"

Alpha then turned to us.

"The new zords will serve you well!" He told all of us.

"Your zords will reveal even greater powers!" Zordon says.

I stand next to Tommy knowing he's a little sad. We are holding hands.

"What about Tommy?" I ask. "Will his dragonzord be able to go through another fight?"

"The dragonzord must now conserve what energy it has left!" I felt a little disappointed. "Just as Tommy's powers periodically fail him. So it shall be with the dragonzord!"

"Hey no sweat," Tommy says. "Well it was nice while it lasted."

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "You'll always be one of us!"

"That's right," Zack continued. "You got us through some tough times."

"And we wont forget that!" Trini promised.

"There still may be a way," Billy reminds us. "Anything's possible right?"

"Well thanks guys!" Tommy replied.

"Zordon," I asked and the others all glanced at me. "You said to be careful with my leg and stomach as the virus is only when I'm hit for now! What did you mean by that?"

"Jessica," Zordon said. "We cannot get a complete reading on what Rey did to you. If that virus continues it could hurt when you morph or anytime we do not know yet. I am hopeful that we will find a cure soon. Until that time you must rely on your friends and if the virus hurts too bad you must come straight here."

I sighed but nodded and turned to Tommy.

"See your not the only one that cant be there all the time," I say and he hugs me slightly.

"There's just one thing I was wondering about!" Tommy said placing his chin on my head and glancing at the others.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What happened to Rita?" He said and that made me curious now.

"Right this way and we'll find out." Alpha says leading us over to the viewing globe.

The globe showed Rita's dumpster spinning into space.

"99 bottles of slime on the wall," We hear Rita's voice singing and we see her cooped up inside doing hand gestures I have to fight the urge to laugh. "99 bottles of slime. You take one down you pass it around 98 bottle bottles of slime on the wall."

We all burst out laughing as a group and so does Alpha.

Zordon begins to mimic her.

"99 bottles of slime on the wall 99 bottles of slime...," We can't stop laughing.

"The sensors indicate that something is not quite right," Alpha says and I sigh. He presses a few buttons and Bulk and Skull are brought up on the screen on two of our ATV'S and their spinning out of control. "Your friends from school are still under the influence of Pirantis head's magic. If we don't do something they'll continue to ride out of control forever."

Me and Tommy both laugh and he kisses the top of my head.

"Guys we can't just leave them like that," Trini says with a smile.

"We better help them," Billy says getting serious. "Perhaps my device can turn the four wheelers back to normal."

We all nod and teleport to where Bulk and Skull are.

Billy and Trini run over to the device and prepare to help the two.

"Okay billy," we hear Trini say. "Let's give it a try."

"All right," Billy replies as they set things up.

The bikes finally stop as they hit each other and both Bulk and Skull get off stumbling and spinning feeling really dizzy. We hear Billy and Trini giggle as they both fall to the ground and we join in.

"Come on," Billy helps Trini up. "Let's go!"

They approach and we all high five.

"Tommy, Jessie," Jason says to us. "You guys should go check on those two! The rest of us will go back and get the bikes."

We nod and me and Tommy approach the two bullies.

"All right we'll see you there!" I say as we all separate.

As we get there thy get back to their feet.

"Jessica," Skull says when he spots us. "Those grey guys didn't get you."

"Grey goons?" I ask acting confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tommy chuckles and I place my arm in his once he is close enough to me.

"Why are you guys riding your bikes in reverse?" Tommy asked them.

"Yeah that's no very safe!" I point out.

"It was horrible," Bulk said to us. "They surrounded us and then that giant fish... and... then the power rangers saved us!"

"No kidding," Tommy says after winking at me. "The power rangers?"

"Yeah," Skull confirmed. "They were as close to us... as I am to you!"

Me and Tommy chuckle again.

"And what's more," Bulk continues. "We're gonna find out who they really are!"

Me and Tommy share a look.

"Oh really," I say.

The others all appeared on their bikes.

All four of us ran over.

Kim climbs on the back of Zack's so me and Tommy can take the one that she rode here.

"Hey guys!" Zack said as we all prepared to leave. "You think it's about time we get back to the marathon!"

"Ahem," Trini cleared her throat at Bulk and Skull. "You two have to double up."

They did not look happy.

"These things better not go backwards," Skull said to Bulk.

"You are backwards!" Bulk tells him.

I grab Tommy's helmet and walk over to him.

"Um here you go Tommy," I say and then I have a cheeky smile. "I'm driving."

I laugh at his shocked look.

We drive on till we reach the end of the marathon.

"Here they come ladies and gentlemen," we hear Mr Kaplan say. "The leaders are entering the home stretch!"

We wave as we all come closer to the end being the last group. We finally cross the finish line.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Well I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys did. The reason that the cheetah zord is like the tiger zord is because when it is created they can become one big megazord. Please review and after I have updated my other story I will update this one again. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: putty on the brain

Chapter 4: Putty on the brain

Chelbell2016:  
Next chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think and I will update again as soon as possible.

Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Me, and Tommy, are on our way to our lockers. Me and Tommy go into our separate lockers and Tommy turns slightly and spots Zack and Billy.

"Hey guys," he said to them. "Can you believe it I almost overslept."

"Whats new?" I asked giggling and Tommy glared at me playfully.

"What the...?" I heard Zack say from behind me.

"Awesome shades guys," Tommy complimented the two on the sunglasses that they were wearing.

Jason and Kimberly approach and Billy turns to Zack making me frown.

"Zack do you see what I see?" he asked.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jason asks the two. "Hey you two ready for the big physics demonstration?"

"PUTTIES!" Both Billy and Zack yell making the rest of us look around quickly.

There was nothing there. They both fall into fighting stances.

"Putties! Where?" Kim asks.

"Uh guys?" I ask a little confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asks. "Putties? What putties?"

"What do you mean putties?" I asked laughing.

"Guys there's no one here but us," Tommy tells the two of them.

They still look really freaked. I don't know what they are seeing but something tells me it is not us.

"Oh Zack," Kim says. "Quit clowning around!"

"Why aren't they attacking?" Zack asks Billy.

"I don't know," Billy replies.

"Attacking," Kim says in a high pitched voice. "What are they talking about?"

Mr Kaplan suddenly approaches behind us and clears his throat.

"Oh hi Mr Kaplan," I say as we turn to him.

"They're going after Kaplan!" I hear Zack say from behind me.

We quickly move out of the way as the both him and Billy come flying at us and they hit Mr Kaplan sending him flying. I am really wondering what those two are doing now.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Kim asks them frowning as they had knocked her to the floor.

"Billy and Zack," Mr Kaplan said grabbing the two in question. "I'm surprised at you two. I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you Dee-tention! come with me!"

He dragged the two along and they were shouting profanities along the way.

A few minutes later and we are sat in Miss Applebee's class to take a test.

"Hey good luck Zack," I heard Jason say to Zack who was sat behind him.

"No talking during the test," Miss Applebee reminds all of us as she prepares to give out the tests. "Jessica would you help me hand out the test."

"Of course Miss Applebee!" I tell her getting to my feet and taking some of the test papers off of her.

"Okay class," Miss Applebee says as we both go round handing out the tests to the students. "You will have the entire period to finish your exam."

"Here you go," I tell Jason passing him a test paper.

"Thanks Jessie," he says.

I walk to the next desk. It was Zack's.

"Zack are you ok?" I asked him when I seen the look of horror on his face.

"Jessica?" Zack asks confused.

"Zack," Miss Applebee says hearing Zack say something. "Do you have something to say?"

I give him a sympathetic look but he just continue to stare.

"Quit it!" I whispered.

"No mam," Zack says to Miss Applebee.

"I don't want anyone to say another word!" The teacher warns us all.

*Back to action*

I am at the park wondering what had gotten in to Billy and Zack. I see Billy and Zack coming towards me.

"So which one are you?" Zack asks.

"Zack, Billy what is wrong with you two?" I ask.

They went on to explain that they are seeing all of us rangers as putties and that they can no longer tell friend from foe.

"Well you recognise me from my voice right?" They nodded. "Well putties cannot talk and your friends can. What's more is your friends wont fight you!"

They nod and smile.

"You're right," They say. "Billy we have got to figure this thing out!"

"Yeah," Billy said. "like we said, seems like the spell makes our fellow rangers appear as putties!"

As Billy finishes a group of putties appear.

"If you're right then these guys are our friends," Zack says and I shake my head at them.

"Unless I've been put under this spell," I told them and they both looked at me. "Then these are real putties! As that is how I see them!"

They nod and approach them even though I have told them that they are not our friends.

"If that's so we should be able to communicate with them," Billy said.

"Guys these are not our friends," I told them.

"Yo how's it going," Zack said to one of the putties on the slide.

The puttie runs down the slide and whacks Zack.

"Zack!" I yell and run forward.

"They're not our friends!" Zack finally catches on.

"Took you long enough to get the message," I told them falling into a fighting stance.

I jump at one and land a kick on it's chest. I duck under a punch and flip away from another one. All of a sudden I feel a twinge of pain from my leg and I don't know why. It was only supposed to hurt when it is hit. The other rangers appear and Tommy comes to help me as I was distracted by the sharp pain in my leg.

"You ok," he asks frowning.

I nod and begin to fight again. I don't want to mention the sharp twinges that are going through my leg during the fight. I heard Billy and Zack mentioning that we as their friends would never attack them. Both Jason and Tommy are not too far from me fighting. I am trying to hide my grimace. 'What the hell is going on?' I think. I feel sorry for Zack when he goes to kick Trini thinking that she is a puttie.

All the putties are gone and we all regroup.

"I can't take it," I hear Zack say as I appear. "I've got putty on the brain!"

"Listen to me," I tell them. "If they speak, they are not a puttie!"

"Bad news man!" Tommy said.

"You mean I look like a puttie?" Kim asks sounding disgusted. "Oh. Gross!"

"Sorry Kimberly!" Zack says.

"Come on guys," Jason says. "We better get back to the command centre."

I go to walk forwards and as the others teleport but I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach and as they disappear I bend down trying to get rid of the pain.

I take a few deep breaths and then my communicator goes off.

"This is Jessica," I say trying to hide the pain.

"You ok," It was Tommy. "You didn't teleport with us!"

"Yeah," I say. "Just though I seen something I'm on my way!"

I teleport.

*Back to action*

I arrive at the command centre and the others give me a look but I don't say anything.

"So," I turn to Billy and Zack. "Do we still look like putties to you guys?"

They both nod.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"Rangers," Zordon spoke and we all turned to him. "Lord Zedd's strategy is to upset your the balance of your team. If he can keep you guessing about who is a friend and who is an enemy he'll be free to release his latest monster. The Saliguana."

"Man that's one hot-headed lizard," Zack said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Lord Zedd has combined a Iguana with the mythical Salamander," Zordon explained. "A creature capable of living in and breathing fire!"

"If we're going to defeat it," Billy explained. "We'll need to make a device to cool it down."

"Zack and Billy," Zordon said. "That will be your task."

"And I will find a way to reverse Zedd's spell," Alpha informed them.

"I hope you can do it Alpha," Billy said.

Zack and Billy take off to Billy's and I realise that now that I have stopped fighting I am no longer in pain. If the pain is connected to fighting, then I am in trouble.

After a few minutes I walk over to Alpha having figured something out.

"Alpha Zack and Billy see us as putties in civilian form right?" I ask.

"Yes that's right why?" Alpha asked and I heard the others listening.

"Does it still effect them when we are in ranger form?" I ask and he thinks about it.

"We'd have to test the theory," Alpha said contacting Billy. "Billy I am sending Trini down to try an experiment."

About a minute after she left Trini contacted Jason.

"Jason good news," Trini tells him. "As long as we're morphed Zedd's spell doesn't work!"

"Great," Jason replies smiling at me. "So if we have to go into battle Zack and Billy will be seeing us straight!"

I nodded glad my idea had worked.

All of a sudden the alarms began to go off alerting us to trouble.

"Red alert!" Alpha cried and I covered my ears against the sound.

"The Saliguana monster has begun it's attack on the beach outside of Angel grove!" Zordon tells us.

"Jason to Billy," Jason said into his communicator.

"Yes Jason?" Billy replied.

"We're under attack," Jason tells him.

"But my ice device we haven't tested it yet," Billy told us.

"We'll have to go with it as it is," Jason says.

"My energy's low," Tommy tells us and I am a little worried about being in battle myself. "Zordon will have to recharge me."

"See you there," Jason says as we all line up. "I hope!"

"You bet!" Tommy agrees and I smile a little at him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

We morph and teleport out.

*Back to action*

We arrive and their are putties there that we begin to fight.

I jump up and kick two. Throwing another away from me and ducking under a punch. I aimed for the 'Z' on one of the putties chest and I hit centre and it breaks apart. I then punch another and sweep it's feet out from under it and as it hits the ground I hit its 'Z'. Another one is gone.

As I move to fight another the pain in my leg comes back. I try to ignore it and keep on fighting but then a sharp pain in my stomach makes me stumble backwards.

"GOD!" I cry. "Not now!"

I watch as the others form the power blaster and blast the monster and it falls to the ground. I force myself to stand up fully and drag myself over to them. Before they can ask the monster grows to an enormous height.

"It looks like lord Zedd has upped the stakes," Jason states.

"Now your precious Angel grove will be history," The Saliguana shouts out.

"Let's do it!" Jason says.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTLY FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

I form the Cheetah warrior mode and Jason has his dragonzord form its own warrior mode.

"Now you're toast," the Saliguana says firing at us it hits both of us but we manage to stay on our feet. "He's still standing I don't get it!"

The other four zords form some sort of platform and my zord and Jason's zord jumps on. I stand to one side as the pain seems to get worse.

"Now I'm really steamed!" The monster says angrily.

The others form their megazord.

"MEGATHUNDERZORD POWER UP!"

"Oh yeah try this!" The Saliguana says and it wraps it's tongue around the megazord.

I use the Cheetah spear and cut the tongue off and it falls to the ground.

The Saliguana groans as it hits the ground.

I power up the spear at the same time that the Megathunderzord powers up it's sword.

"You think your puny weapons will get me?" The monster says. "Try again power brat!"

"All right Jessie you ready?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it!" I tell my brother finding the strength to help them.

"ALL RIGHT! THUNDERZORD ENGAGED!"

"CHEETAH SPEAR! FULL POWER!"

Both megazords strike the Saliguana and it falls to the ground and blows up.

*Back to action*

All of us except for Zack and Billy are at the command centre getting the glasses fixed. After it is done i tell the others to go on as I need to speak to Zordon.

"What is troubling you Jessica?" Zordon asked me once the others had left for class.

"Zordon the virus that is infecting me is getting worse," I tell him. "It hurts now every time I am fighting not even when I am hit there. I can barely stand the fighting. We need to find out how to stop it."

Alpha stepped forward with a device.

"Hold still Jessica!" He says to me.

He runs the scan over my body and it keeps flashing red.

"You are correct Jessica," Zordon says to me and I sigh. "It seems that the more you fight morphed or not the worse the virus is going to be, I don't know how but we will find a cure!"

"I'll tell the others in my own time," I say to him. "For now I want to keep this to myself!"

I need to find a cure for this virus. And fast.

*Back to action*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so she now knows and if people want to give any ideas for how she stops the virus I will try and fit them into my story. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Green dream

Chapter 5: The green dream

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long to update I have been so busy with my other story and I forgot to update this one. Anyway I will update a few chapters then I will do some more as soon as I can.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Me and Tommy are leaving Miss Applebee's class waiting to grab our homework on the way out.

"Before you go class," She says as we all stop to grab the paper off of her one at a time. "Let me remind you, that you're 500 word essay's are due Friday."

Me and Tommy each grab one and leave the room.

I walk with Tommy to his locker.

"Hey Tommy," I say hoping to get his attention. When he doesn't answer I tap him on the shoulder and he jumps. "Tommy I've been here the whole time."

"Oh sorry Jess," he says and I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Are you ok Tommy?" I ask him hoping to help.

"Yeah it's about that dream I told you about!" I sigh remembering the dream he said he has where he looses the green ranger powers.

"Oh," I say and then look around before dropping my voice to a whisper. "The one where you loose your powers?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I've had it three nights in a row now and I just can't shake it. I'm starting to think it's a message that I'm at the end of my power cycle!"

"All right," I say taking his hand. "Just try and think positive Tommy okay?"

"Yeah all right," he says with a frown. "How's you're leg doing?"

I sighed.

"Alpha and Zordon still haven't found a way to get rid of the virus," I say. "So whenever I morph it feels like someone's taking an aluminium bat to my leg!"

He now tries to comfort me.

We meet up with Kim and we head to the youth centre to meet both Trini and Billy.

"Wow that's terrific," We hear Trini tell Billy as we get to their table.

"Hey guys," Me and Tommy say.

"Hey," they reply.

I sit down in a chair next to Tommy.

"What's up?" Billy asked.

Me and Tommy glanced at each other and then at Billy.

"Homework!" We both reply at the same time.

"We have to write a 500 word essay on a subject that interests me!" Tommy explains holding up his papers.

"Hmm," Billy says interested. "What re you going to write about?"

"Mythology!" Tommy answers.

"history of the horse!" I say thinking about Serenity.

"Are you sure were gonna find the rangers secret I.D with that thing?" A voice said from behind us and we turned to see Bulk and Skull with some sort of machine that Bulk is holding. It has some sort of spinning antenna on it.

Trini clears her throat and looks around at all of us.

"Here comes trouble," she says.

"Of course we are you dolt," Bulk replies looking a little excited. "I got this at the spy shop man! you know it measures high energy levels like a radar detector!"

I sigh wondering if they will ever give up.

"The power rangers gotta be loaded with energy," Bulk continues and we all glance at each other nervously. "And this things gonna help us find them."

Billy's eyes widen as they turn the machine on and it begins to beep like crazy.

"Bulky it's beeping like crazy," Skull told his friend and I notice that Billy presses a button on the strange device he has. "The power rangers have gotta be around here somewhere!"

Bulk begins to shout out to the whole youth centre.

"Gather round everyone!" He says and I notice my brother and Zack appear. "We are about to find out who the power rangers really are!"

I see everyone looking excited as Bulk says this. The machine begins to point them in a direction and when they get there they see Ernie.

"Ernie," Bulk says and Skull gasps.

Ernie begins to try and do some Karate moves making us all laugh.

"Way to go Ernie," Zack says.

"I hope you guys didn't spend a lot of money on that thing?" Jason says amused.

I laughed along with everyone because now it was funny.

Kim then turned back to all of us.

"Guys that was a close call," Kim points out.

Billy agrees holding up the device.

"Now at least I know my scrambling device works," He says and we nod.

Trini high fives him. "Nice going Billy!"

"Yeah now they're really confused," I said also high fiving him.

Tommy looked around at the clock.

"Oh, I better run you guys," he says motioning to us. "I gotta be at the library before it closes."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power _*_

about twenty minutes after Tommy left we are preparing to leave to go to the basketball court.

"You ready to play?" Jason asks.

"Let's do it," Zack agrees.

I smile at my friend and brother and so do the others. Then our communicators go off. I sigh. Just when the pain in my leg had and stomach faded after the last battle there's another one.

We go to a secluded area and Jason answers.

"We read you Zordon," Jason says.

"Lord Zedd has created a powerful new monster called robogoat," Zordon tells us through the communicators. "Prepare to teleport to the command centre for briefing!"

All of a sudden Tommy appears behind us but he doesn't even glance my way.

"What's up guys?" He asks.

"Hey man you're just in time," Zack tells him. "Zedd's at it again."

Jason glances around at all of us and then he speaks again.

"We're teleporting," He tells Zordon.

We all teleport to the command centre.

When we arrive we see Alpha at the computers.

Trini is the first to turn to the viewing globe. "Guys look."

"What is that thing?" Kim asked as we observe the goat looking monster.

"His name is Robogoat," Zordon tells us. "And he draws his various strengths from mystical and mechanical sources. You must stop him before he reaches Angel grove!"

"Count me in!" Tommy says stepping forward.

"No way Tommy you have to conserve your powers," I say and then turn to the others. "I'll go with you!"

Jason goes to say no but leaves it for now and turns to Tommy.

"We may need to rely on you for a bigger battle," Jason agrees with me.

I watch as Tommy thinks about this.

"Wait a minute," Tommy says turning away from the viewing globe and looking up at our mentor. "Zordon, what if we summon the sword of power?"

We all turn away from the viewing globe now.

"Maybe that will give me an extra boost of power, to sustain me through the fight," Tommy continues.

"It just might work," Billy agrees.

"It's worth a try rangers," Zordon gives us the all go.

We all stand in formation to summon the sword.

"Sword of power!" we put our hands together and the sword comes.

I am shocked as Tommy lets out a sinister laugh and points the sword at the six of us. Me and Kim scream.

"Tommy what are you doing?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Hey man," Zack also wonders what has gotten into him.

"You fools," Tommy says in an evil tone of voice.

"Tommy!" Kim exclaims.

He laughs again and it makes a shiver run down my spine.

"Your hours are numbered rangers!" He says.

I look at my boyfriend and I wonder what has happened to him.

He then disappears in a flash of light.

"Oh my god this cannot be happening," I exclaim worried.

"I don't believe this is happening," Zack says.

We wait desperately while Alpha tries to find him again.

"Alpha," Zordon says to the robot. "Do you have a lock on Tommy yet?"

"Yes," Alpha says. "I've found him out by the mountains!"

I sigh in relief that they had found him again. We all walk over to the viewing globe and we see Tommy weak from lack of power laid down on the side of the mountain.

"Tommy's out of Lord Zedd's trance," Zordon tells all of us. "But his powers are fading. He needs your help rangers!"

"I will go with you," I say and Jase is about to argue but I stop him. "If worse comes to worse I can get him out of there while you guys finish of the monster."

Jason sighed but he knew I was right.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive on the mountains to find the robo-goat there with the sword of power.

"Welcome rangers!" The monster says as we arrive.

"Robo-goat!" Jason says as we face the monster. "He's got the sword! Ready!"

We drop into fighting stances and prepare to fight the robo-goat.

"Yes," the monster said. "Ready for your destruction. You rangers are finished! Let the games begin!"

He powers up the sword in his hand and fires lightning at us.

"Rangers!" Jason says as explosions happen all around us. "Look out!"

We all groan as we hit the ground with flames everywhere.

"Oh man what a punch," Jason says as we all try and get up. "All right rangers, attack positions."

As we get up I remind myself that I need to be careful.

"Why don't we do this one at a time?" The robo-goat challenged as he began to walk forward. "You first red ranger! And the rest of you can wait down below!"

He strikes the ground with the sword of power and everybody except for Jason is surrounded by smoke.

Then the ground splits and we all stumble trying to stay on our feet. Then we all fall into the crevice and we become trapped in some sort of bubbles.

A few minutes of being trapped and we are free.

"Finally," Trini says. "I guess Jason got us out of those energy bubbles."

"Power rangers group!" Jason says approaching all five of us. "We've gotta ram this goat and find Tommy!"

The robo-goat suddenly grows after an explosion.

"Guys," I say turning to my friends. "I'll find Tommy you stop him!"

"Ok! But be careful," Jason says and I nod.

They call for the thunderzords and I run off to find my boyfriend. I don't get very far when Rey appears morphed.

"Hey princess," he says. "Long time no see!"

I sigh, "I don't have time for you Rey."

He runs at me and we begin to fight.

I aim a punch for him but he ducks and grabs my arm twisting my arm I am forced into a position where my chest is against his back.

I look up as the others are being attacked by the robo-goat.

I kick Rey in the leg but as I do I feel a sharp pain in my leg and stomach and he takes the opportunity to send me flying into the side of the mountain. I look up as the robo-goat is destroyed.

"I see my little gift for you is working," Rey says. "And there is only one way to stop it!"

I wonder what he is on about but then I hear karate yells from behind me and I look up to see Jason and Zack running at Rey and striking him. He turns to fight them and Billy, Trini, Kim and Tommy all run over to help me up and Tommy hides me behind him.

Rey gets away from the other two and then he looks back at us.

"Only after our little test will you truly know," I hear him say. "Who loves who the most!"

Then he disappears.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jason, Tommy, Kim and I are at the school together.

"So how did your two essays come out?" Kim asked.

"Fine," I say with little enthusiasm.

"Pretty good," Tommy says and he takes my hand. "Although just between us I'm a little burned out on short stories!"

"I hear that," I say giving a small smile.

"No doubt!" Jason agrees laughing a little.

Tommy then frowns.

"I'm at the end guys," Tommy says.

"Tommy don't say that!" Kim replies.

"My powers are almost gone," he says to her and then glances at Jason and finally me. "It's what my dreams have been telling me. It's what I'm feeling inside."

"I'm sure we will find a way to help," I promise.

"And anyway you've been through it before," Jason reminds him. "And you came back strong!"

"Not this time," Tommy says. "It's different. This time it's for good. Lord Zedd's had it in for me since the beginning."

"And like Rey," I say rubbing the spot that's still sore on my leg. "He's closing in!"

Jason squeezes my shoulder.

"Sis," he says. "We will find a way to help you get rid of the virus."

"The way I see it," I say to them. "It's gonna come down to one or the other. Give up fighting or continue to suffer!"

Me and Tommy just continue to comfort each other.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Okay next two are going to be originals to replace the green no more and then they will go on holiday. After that she comes back for one episode without her boyfriend and then it's white light. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: The quest for freedom PT1

Chapter 6: The quest for freedom PT1

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this one was written from an idea one of my readers gave me so if anyone else has any ideas please let me know. Also don't forget these two episodes replace the green no more episodes.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Me and Tommy are at the equestrian centre. He is watching me ride and I am enjoying the peace of mind that comes with the freedom of riding. Unfourtanetly a second later I feel a sharp pain in my leg and stomach at the same time and I feel myself slipping off of Serenity. I hear Tommy shouting my name and I hit my head hard as I land. Everything goes dark.

I wake up and I see not just Tommy but all of my friends around me. I attempt to sit up and I just manage.

Tommy leans down and looks at me worried.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say and look at him. "That was weird!"

"What happened?" Jason asked as he and Tommy pull me back to my feet.

"I don't know," Tommy says turning to look at Serenity who was in the pen. "All I know is you fell off of Serenity!"

"That's not like you Jessie," Jason says worried. "I have never known you to fall off of your horse."

"I don't know it was weird," I replied remembering the pain that I usually only get in battle appear. "I must have pulled a muscle let's go!"

They nod and we leave to go to the youth centre.

When we arrive at the youth centre I feel a little twinge every now and then but I decide to ignore it for now.

"Hey guys whats up?" Ernie says as we head over to him to order drinks.

"Oh nothing Ernie," I say smiling. "Just a little bit of a rough landing."

I then walk over to a table and nearly drop the drinks as a stronger jolt of pain goes through my leg. Luckily Zack catches it.

As we sit down all my friends keep watching me but I turn to my boyfriend.

"Hey Tommy don't you have the results from Alpha and Zordon today?" I asked him.

He sighs.

"Yeah we find out today," he says. "If I even have one more battle in me!"

I nod and look around.

"I might come with you," I say. "I need to talk to them myself!"

He gives me a look but I don't say anything. Then our communicators go off and I sigh.

All seven of us get up and slowly I follow them as they go to a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon," Jason says.

"Power rangers you must teleport to the park immediately," Zordon tells us. "Rey and some putties are attacking civilians!"

I sigh worried about how much this virus is spreading.

"We're on our way!" Jase says.

We teleport to the park and see Rey and some putties.

"Leave the people alone Rey," Jason says.

"Power rangers," Rey laughs and then glances at me. "I'm surprised you would bring her right now!"

He motioned to me but before the others could question the putties were ordered to attack and we were forced to defend.

I do a back flip and aim a punch at one and a kick at another. But then Rey jumps at me and I end up fighting him.

I block a punch that he aims at my face and aim one to his gut but he catches my wrist and flips me over. I land on the ground and as he goes to punch me again Tommy and Jason both grab him and push him away from me. As I get up a sharp pain makes me fall again and I grip my leg hoping to relieve the pain. Then Tommy notices that I can barely stand.

"I knew that there was something wrong earlier," he says and then he raises his communicator to his lips. "Zordon can you please teleport Jessica back to the command centre. She cannot fight right now."

I go to shake my head but before I can I am teleported out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the command centre and see that Alpha has brought a chair in. I stumble over to it and sit down.

"Zordon the virus is getting unbearable," I tell them. "I was riding Serenity today, no fighting involved and the pain starts and I end up falling off of her and the same pain comes at the youth centre."

"Me and Alpha are close to finding a solution," he tells me and I sigh. "We just need a little more time."

"I don't know how much time I have before I cant walk or fight," I tell him.

Then the others arrive at the command centre,

"Jess are you ok?" Tommy says rushing over to me.

"I'm fine," I promise. "The virus is just getting worse!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jason asks crossing his arms and frowning.

"Tommy why you are here we have been scanning your powers," Zordon says. "They are badly draining too quickly for this not to be someone's doing!"

"You mean," Tommy asks.

"We think that Zedd is using something to drain your powers quicker," Alpha says and my eyes widen.

"How can he do that?" I ask.

"This we do not know," Zordon tells us. "But we will find a way to help you both!"

I sigh but then the alarm goes off and we walk over to the viewing globe.

"The monster turban shell is attacking down town angel grove," Alpha says.

"Rangers you must stop him," Zordon says.

"I'll go," I tell them. "I'll be inside the Cheetah zord so I should be ok!"

Jason nods and then turns to Tommy.

"Stay here and conserve your powers," Jason tells him.

Tommy nods.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We arrive at the scene to see a giant snail like monster is destroying the buildings.

"We've got to stop it!" Jason says.

"Right!" we all reply.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

I take to my zord and so do the others. I convert my zord to warrior mode and the others form their megazord.

"MEGATHUNDERZORD BATTLE READY!"

"CHEETAH ZORD WARRIOR MODE!"

I pull out the cheetah spear and run towards the monster and try to attack it.

After a few minutes of fighting the monster disappears and we see that Rey is on the ground.

We all jump out of the zords and land on the ground.

"Well, well, well princess," he said an evil smile on his face. "I thought you would have given up by now."

"I will never give up Rey," I say.

"Well then let's make things a little interesting," he smirks. "Me, you, your little boyfriend and Goldar in the dark dimension. Today!"

"And why would I agree to that?" I ask.

"Because both the cure to your leg and stomach," he folded his arms and his smirk grew. "And the candle that will fully re-instore your boyfriends powers are in the dark dimension!"

My mouth drops open. Zordon says he will look for a way to help both me and Tommy.

"Why are you telling me this Rey?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I want to see you and him suffer," he said. "And I know you will try!"

"No she wont," Jason says.

"If she doesn't," he motions to my stomach and to my knee. "Then that virus will keep on growing until..."

"Until what?" Zack growled.

"Until she can no longer even move her leg," Rey replies staring straight into my eyes. "Or sit up without pain!"

"And Tommy?" I ask.

"His powers will be gone," Rey informed me. "And he will no longer be a ranger!"

Rey disappeared laughing.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive back at the command centre and we are all discussing what to do.

"If we go then we can get Tommy's powers back," I tell them and glance at my boyfriend who looked thoughtful. "And I need that cure Jase."

"It's too dangerous," Jason says.

I stand there and think about it some more while the others discuss it among themselves.

"I agree with Jess," Tommy says. "This may be the only chance to get my powers back!"

Jason shakes his head at him.

"I don't like the idea that it is just the two of you going," Jason says.

I sigh. This is the only way I can think to do it and my heart is telling me that it is the right thing to do, but I also see where Jase is coming from. Why do they only want the two of us to come.

The alarms go off again.

"Rangers," Zordon says. "Turban shell is back."

Jason nods and then turns to us. "Don't do anything until we get back."

I nod.

They all morph and leave.

"Tommy," I ask turning to my boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Jess," he sighs. "I want nothing more than to fully get my powers back... but I don't like the idea of putting you at risk."

"But that is my choice," I say.

We watch as the others come back after turban shell injured the zords.

"Jase we have come to a decision," I tell him and me and Tommy take each others hand. "We're going."

He takes a deep breath but nods.

"Knew that was coming," he said.

"We will leave now!" We tell him. "And hopefully when we come back we will have our powers."

Me and Tommy teleport to the park.

"OK Rey!" I yell knowing that he will be waiting for us. "We're ready!"

Rey appeared and smiled wickedly at the sight of the two of us there.

"I knew you would be here," he said. "I just didn't think it would be this soon!"

Then some putties appear. Me and Tommy are restrained.

"You cheated Rey!" I yelled.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy did you?" He laughed and we were all whisked away.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so leaving this for now so I can update my other story but be back in a day or two. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The quest for freedom PT2

Chapter 7: The quest for freedom PT2

Chelbell2016:

From now on I am going to update one chapter per time for each story. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am being restrained inside a cell. I am tied to the door while Tommy who was knocked out by Rey is tied on the other side. I cannot get close enough to see if he's okay and I am worried that something is wrong. I have called out to him about three times and I do not want to attract the attention of the putties or god forbid Rey.

"Tommy?" I decide to try again. "Tommy are you okay?"

I finally hear him groan and I know he will soon be sitting up. I sigh with relief and wait for him to wake up completely. Two minutes later and he is sitting up and glancing around. When he spots me he sighs in relief.

"Jess are you ok?" He asked me not realising I had asked the same question only moments. "Did Rey hurt you?"

I sighed and looked around the cell.

"No he locked us both in here and then left," I tell him. "Tommy I'm so scared."

He tries to reach me but can't.

"Jess we will get out of this," he promised me. "We will find a way!"

I nodded but I couldn't stop the feeling of fear that is growing in my stomach. I knew it was either going to come down to my cure or his powers. And I am not sure we cannot agree on which one should be taken and which one should be gone forever.

I knew that if it came down to curing me then Tommy would give up his powers. But I would rather be in pain for the rest of my life then see Tommy leave this team. I needed him.

"What do you think there waiting for?" Tommy asks me.

"I don't know," I said sighing to myself. "What I do know is that whatever there waiting for will happen soon and then they will be coming for us."

Tommy looked down and noticed that his coin is where it should be

"What I don't get is why they wont take our coins?" He said a little confused.

"Because we gave ourselves up," I explain to him. "They know we wont leave without the candle and cure. I have a feeling the only reason they restrained us is because they don't want us near each other."

He nodded realising I was probably right. It was quite then as we both got lost in our own thoughts. My wrists were beginning to ache from the way they were tied. I tried to shift a little but nearly snapped my wrist so I didn't try again. Tommy groaned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked urgent and worried.

"Just a headache," he said and then smiled at me. "Don't worry Jess I'll be ok!"

I gave him a long look.

"To be honest Tommy," I say looking around again. "Until we get out of here, I don't think either of us are going to be ok!"

All of a sudden we heard Putties outside of the door. And then Rey appears.

"You two are coming with us," They open the door and as I am tied to it I go with it and they quickly untie me and pull me to my feet with two putties restraining me. They then do the same to Tommy.

"What do you want with us Rey?" I demand to know.

He gives me an evil smirk and then glances between the two of us.

"You'll see!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are dragged into some sort of arena and I have a feeling we will be fighting. Who or what I am not sure I want to know. Rey comes over and has the putties remove the ropes that are tying our wrists together. I look around and see both the green candle and a bottle of some sort of purple potion up on a stone pedestal. I nudge Tommy and when he turns to me I point this out.

He nods when he sees what I am talking about.

"Okay heroes," Rey says as both him and Goldar are standing facing us. "We are going to play a little game just the four of us!"

Me and Tommy glance at each other a little worried.

"What kind of game?" Tommy demanded.

"You want the green candle and the potion?" Goldar asks mockingly.

"Of course!" Me and Tommy both say loudly.

"Well then you will have a fight with us," Rey said with a smirk. "Only us!"

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"There is rules!" Goldar says. "You both have one hour to get both the candle and the cure off of us. If you get one then that is the only one you get!"

I glanced wide eyed at Tommy.

"And if we don't get either?" I ask.

"We will get to that if the time runs out," Rey smirks.

Me and Tommy look at each other and then back at our two opponents.

"You said one hour," I repeat. "How do we know you will actually keep your word?"

Both Goldar and Rey glance up and after a minute so do me and Tommy.

Above us is a huge sand-timer.

"As soon as the battle begins so will the timer," Goldar tells us. "As soon as the timer stops we will all stop fighting and see what you have. If you have both then you may leave with both. If not..."

"We get the picture," Tommy snaps and then motions me to come closer.

I walked over to him.

"I think you should take Goldar first and me Rey," he says quietly. "Then after a bit switch if we can keep them divided then one of us may be able to find an opening to get the candle."

"Tommy if we get neither," I tell him. "And we have to choose..."

"Then we get the cure," he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Tommy," I say but he shakes his head.

"I can live without my powers," he reminds me. "You cannot live with the pain."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jason's POV:

We had been tricked. And now both my sister and my best friend were in the hands of Lord Zedd and his minions including Rey. I was so worried.

"Zordon," I look up at our mentor. "What do we do?"

Zordon turns to Alpha.

"Alpha," Zordon says. "I want you to begin looking for both Tommy and Jessica. If we can find their location then we may be able to teleport them here and out of the hands of Zedd!"

"Right," Alpha agreed going to the computers.

Billy walks over to him.

"Maybe I can help," he offers and begins to help Alpha look.

"Do you think they really have the candle and a cure?" Kim asked as we all waited for some news. "Or do you think it was all a lie to get both Tommy and Jessie to go to him?"

I sighed and thought about it.

"I don't know Kim," I say to her and I notice both Zack and Kim waiting for my answer as well. "It would so be like Goldar and Rey to trick them. But why else would they want both to come?"

Kim nods her head in agreement.

We wait for a few more minutes and then Alpha calls out.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI," He yells.

"What is it Alpha?" I ask worried.

"Both Tommy and Jessica have been taken to the arena of despair," Alpha tells us.

"The what?" Me and my team ask a little confused.

"It is a place where people are only sent to battle," Zordon explains to all of us. "If they do not win then there will be consequences. Alpha have you found a way to bring them out yet!"

"No not yet," he says.

"Maybe I should take the coordinates back to my lab," Billy suggests. "I may be able to come up with a solution there."

"Good idea Billy you an-" Before Zordon finishes the alarms go off,

"What's happening Zordon?" Zack asks as both he and Trini get to their feet.

"Lord Zedd has sent down his turban shell," Zordon says. "It is clearly a distraction to stop you from doing exactly what you are doing!"

"First things first!" I tell them. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We all morph and take off to face the monster again and I hope to god that my sister and Tommy will be ok till we get back. Once we get back we can begin to find a way to get them out of there and back here on earth where they belong.

Hold on sis I'm coming.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Me and Tommy are about to fight our opponents.

"Tommy wait," I tell him and he pauses. "No matter what happens... I am taking some time off if we make it out of this. And I want you to join me at my aunties ranch!"

He walked forward and embraced me. He then leaned down and we kissed a passionate kiss.

"No matter what," he says. "I will follow you anywhere!"

We stop hugging and turn back to see a very annoyed Rey watching us.

"Can we get this show on the road?" He asks clearly angry at the kiss.

Tommy and I separate and then turn so we are facing them both.

Tommy and I glance at each other and nod.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I call.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

We morph and the minute we finish the timer starts and all four of us run at each other. I jump high into the air and knock Goldar away from Rey. We both go rolling away from the other two and I pull out my blade blaster and its in blade mode. Goldar pulls out his own sword and we run at each other again. We clash swords and I duck under a punch I am about to kick him but the pain in my leg makes me stop and he manages to send me flying backwards with a swift kick to the stomach. This starts the pain in my stomach and I have to bite my lip from screaming.

I then notice that Tommy is having trouble as well so I decide to try and help him. I don't get very far before Goldar is blocking my way and we begin to fight again. I manage to send him back with a high kick to the chest and I run over to Tommy and we are back to back. I look over my shoulder and speak to him.

"Tommy," I say and he listens. "De-morph and get the candle and if you can the cure. I can distract these two!"

"No it's too much for one ranger," he says feeling horrified at the idea.

"I'll be fine just go when I give the signal," I say.

I then run forwards and jump over there heads and land on the other side they look at me not realising that Tommy hadn't followed me I motioned for Tommy to go. I hid behind a pillar and they took off after me.

"Come on Jessica and Tommy," let's not play hide and seek.

But then there was a sudden noise behind me and I knew they had seen Tommy.

I jump out and kick them both to the chest. They go to shoot Tommy but I jump in front and the shot hits me.

"NO!" Tommy calls out as I fall to the ground.

He pulls me over to a wall and I look up to see we only had ten minutes left I was forced to de-morph from the pain.

Tommy also glances up and then back at me.

"You're not going back out there," he says sternly I will.

"We need to!" I tell him but he shakes his head.

"I will," he says and strokes my cheek you're injured.

He runs back out there before I can protest. I watch as he tries to get around the two villains but they leave no opening. I watch as the ten minute turns to five and I try to get back to my feet I run towards the green candle but Rey blasts me again and as I am not morphed I have a wound in my arm. I cry out and Tommy turns.

"Jess," he says and he runs over.

"Well, well, well what do you know," Rey said glancing up and so do we. I gasp. "Your time is up!"

Goldar laughs.

"You have two choices heroes," He says and walks to the pedestals. "The candle or the cure!"

He motions to each one as he says it and Tommy looks at me as I groan in pain.

"Tommy don't," I tell him knowing what he is thinking. "The rangers need you!"

"And I need you," he says and then before I can stop him he stands up. "Give me the cure and you can keep the candle!"

I gasp as Rey throws the cure and he catches it before I can protest we are teleported out.

Everything goes black.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Tommy's POV:

I catch Jess's cure and turn to grab her. She begins to protest but we are suddenly teleported and she passes out as we land in the command centre.

"Jess," I say and then I notice my friends. "Guys she took a lot of hits!"

Jason moves forward and together we lift her and Alpha teleports a bed into the middle of the command centre and we place her on it.

I glance up as Zordon speaks.

"Tommy," he says to me. "Was your mission successful?"

I sigh realising I will loose my powers.

"It came down to a choice my powers," I pause and take a deep breath before showing the others the cure in my hand. "Or her cure!"

Alpha takes it off of me and I notice my friends look a little beaten.

"You guys ok?" I ask.

"The turban shell monster is tough," Zack explains and the others nod.

"Yeah we couldn't beat him," Trini agrees.

Jason then goes on to explain how they had created a device to go into the computer that would lock on mine and Jessica's coordinates and teleport us here.

"Thanks guys," I say grateful and they all nod.

A sudden groan is heard. I run over to Jess.

"Owww my head," she says and we chuckle. "Oh no Tommy!"

I just take her hand and we stare into each others eyes for a few seconds before Alpha walks over with a cup.

"You must drink this Jessica," We look inside to see the purple potion.

She nods takes the cup and swallows it.

I notice after a few seconds that the tension leaves her body as the pain disappears.

"Oh my god," she says. "No more pain!"

She then hugs me and I feel the tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Shh Jess," I say patting her back. "I'll be fine. And as you have said once before I will always be one of you guys."

"You better believe you are," she says sternly.

The alarms suddenly go off.

"Rangers! Turban shell is back!" Zordon explains.

"I think I got one more fight in me," I tell the others and they all nod.

I help Jess up as Alpha has finished bandaging her arm.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We morph and take off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We arrive at the scene and everyone except for Tommy lines up.

"We need thunderzord power now!" We all say.

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

All of our zords appear and the others take to theirs and form their megazords.

"Cheetah zord convert to warrior mode now!"

My zord turns into it's megazord and just as I join my friends so does Tommy in the dragonzord.

"I'm about to show you how much I hate sea food!" I tell the monster.

Tommy fires the finger lasers at the monster and I call for my sear at the same time that Jason calls for their sword I run the monster through and Jason finishes him off.

"YEAH!" We all cheer.

We go back to the command centre and we are all looking upset at Tommy.

"Tommy I am so sorry," I say. "I should've tried harder."

He took my hand and squeezed.

"I made the choice my powers for you," he says. "And I would make it any day!"

I smile.

"We're really going to miss you Tommy," Jason says,

I think about what I had said to Tommy earlier.

"Zordon," I say looking up. "I would like a week or two away with Tommy. I need some recovery time and me and Tommy can spend it together."

Jason's eyes widen at the thought of just us two together.

"I think that is a good idea Jessica," Zordon says. "You can have up to two weeks but if we need you in emergency then you will have to come back."

"I promise Zordon!" I say and mean it. "I will keep my communicator on me."

"Very well enjoy your trip," Zordon says nodding.

Everyone says goodbye and then we all place our hands on top of each other and smile around as this may be the last time ever that we are like this.

"GO, GO POWER RANGERS!" We all yell.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so after I have updated my other story I will come back to this one. The next chapter will be about Jess R&R time with Tommy and the chapter after she will return to her team. Both are originals but the one where she comes back will have the dark rangers in it as I have an idea for the girl who becomes the purple dark ranger. Please review and next chapter will be up by Sunday night at the latest.


	8. Chapter8: A vacation that ended too soon

Chapter 8: A vacation that ended too soon

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this chapter is going to be while she is on the bus back to Angel grove but she is remembering what happened up until the point when it was time for her to go home. Please review and tell me what you think. I am also going to start telling people when I update I will put the date and time that I updated and at the latest it's usually two days after that it's updated again. This helps people to know when to expect the next chapter.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am sitting on the bus back to Angel grove. I am wondering wether I made the right decision to come home right now. The last two weeks had been pure heaven. Me and Tommy at a caravan my family owns. Going to the beach, going swimming and best of all no Lord Zedd.

I remember when we first arrived at the caravan.

Memory:

 _Me and Tommy are just arriving. I pull my suitcase out of the car and he grabs his own._

 _"You ready?" He asks as we reach the door._

 _"Yeah," I say and he unlocks the door. "Say hello to home for two weeks!"_

 _He smiles at the way I say it. He looks around and finds a double bed in one bedroom and two single beds in two separate rooms. He seems to like it but I cannot be sure._

 _"Is it okay?" I ask and when he doesn't answer I begin to panic. "If you don't like it we can always find somewhere else to stay."_

 _He chuckles and walks over to hug me._

 _"Jess it's fine," he says at my expression and I instantly relax. " was just admiring!"_

 _"Well genius can you admire out loud next time," I say and he laughs louder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when I thought you didn't want to stay here."_

 _He just brought my face closer to his and kissed me._

 _"That better?" He asks._

 _I pretend to think about it._

 _"I don't know," I say and he frowns a little. "Maybe again just to be sure!"_

 _He chuckles and this time the kiss is longer._

 _"So should we unpack and then eat, or eat then unpack," I say teasingly. "Or if you want to we can do both at the same time."_

 _He smiles._

 _"I tell you what," he replies and reaches for our stuff. "As you're my girlfriend and I don't want you to leave me I will not subject you to my cooking. So I unpack and you cook."_

 _"Sounds like a plan!" I agree moving to the kitchen._

Memory ended:

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

To say that he said he would unpack, dinner was done first so I ended up helping him after we both eat. After a lecture on how to sort clothes he looked like a child that had just been scolded but he soon got over it after a hot cup of tea and some biscuits. That man could eat to save someone's life.

We talked about some of the things we would like to do for the fortnight and sleeping arrangements were made. We would sleep in separate rooms. Not that that worked.

Memory:

 _I am in one of the single beds and Tommy is in another. The wind is howling and I cannot sleep so I decide to go and get a cup of tea and then hopefully I will be able to sleep._

 _I leave the room and close the door as quietly as I can. I go to the kettle and put it on._

 _"Couldn't sleep either?" I hear a voice say and I jump from the sudden break of silence._

 _"Tommy Oliver don't do that," I scold. "You trying to give me a heart attack."_

 _He walked over and led me to a seat at the table._

 _"Sorry I thought you had seen me," he tells me and I smile a little._

 _He walks back towards the kettle and made me a cupper._

 _"You couldn't sleep either?" I ask him._

 _"Rain," he explains and I nod my head in agreement._

 _We sit in silence for a few minutes both deep in our own thoughts._

 _"Jess," Tommy says after about five minutes of total silence. "Seeing as we both cannot sleep do you want to curl up on the sofa and watch a movie together."_

 _I smiled and nodded my head._

 _"That sounds perfect," I tell him._

 _We finish our drinks and then put a romantic comedy, that I do not know the name of on. We pressed play and after a while we threw a blanket over us to keep warm._

 _The next thing I know is it is morning and Tommy is waking me up saying we fell asleep. Every night after that we would both sleep on the sofa bed together. It was the best nights sleep I had had in a while. No nightmares._

Memory ended:

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

After that night we did not mind sharing the sofa bed together. It was nice to have each others company. We never argued and I felt safer that way. We would bring the blanket out of the double room and we would have one each as apparently we are both blanket thief's and don't like to share.

And then there was the next morning at breakfast. I smiled wider.

Memory:

 _Me and Tommy have just woken up after having fallen asleep on the sofa bed last night. I smiled when he kissed me on the lips and greeted me with a 'good morning when I woke. Apparently he had woken a few minutes ago but didn't want to wake me up by moving. When I was ready to move I sat up and looked into his eyes._

 _"Do you want a shower first while I make breakfast?" I asked really hungry._

 _He chuckled._

 _"How about ladies first on the shower," he says kissing my forehead. "And I will make breakfast!"_

 _I raised an eyebrow._

 _"Can you cook?" I ask teasingly._

 _"Oh did it involve cooking," he says faking shocked. "I was just thinking some cereal and toast."_

 _I laughed._

 _"Ok fine if that's how you romance a girl," I say to him. "Then I am here to tell you that you will not be cooking breakfast."_

 _"Ok let's both call it a day and we will both cook breakfast," he suggested playing along. "I will bring the toast."_

 _"And I will bring the pancakes," I tell him._

 _"Pancakes that's my kind of breakfast," he smiles rubbing his stomach and kissing my cheek. "And then you can have a shower first."_

 _"That's my guy," I tell him._

 _We laugh as we cook and I try to teach him how to flip a pancake and end up with a lot less ingredients then I started._

 _As we ate we discussed any plans we have for today._

 _"Well I was wondering wether you wanted to take a look around?" I ask him. "Get a look of where everything is. We have the site map and their are tourist shops around town."_

 _He nodded as I went along._

 _"Good idea," he agreed and I smiled. "We can get a look around and then maybe have a meal out and then decide wether we want to do anything else."_

 _"Ok but first things first," I say to him and I pull out the white sheet of paper that I had in my bag. "It's time to write that letter to Jason!"_

 _He sighs. Last night we had discussed a letter to send as we knew that Jase would be blaming himself for why the two of us are not currently with the others._

Memory ended:

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

After the breakfast we had both gone to the post office and then gone to take a look around. I really enjoyed myself and we began to plan out the two weeks that we would be spending here.

The first thing we arranged to do was go on our second official date. It was at a small little restaurant that I cannot remember the name for but I loved it.

It was the second night there.

Memory:

 _I am getting ready for my date with Tommy. He had all the plans and he refused to tell me what. I am wearing a_ _purple dress_ _with a black cardigan some heels and a purple handbag. I am now waiting for him to finish getting ready. It had taken him half an hour so far._

 _"And they say girls take long to get dressed," I whisper to myself and then raise my voice so that he can hear me. "Tommy come on let's go otherwise by the time we get there we will be too tired to do anything but snore!"_

 _He laughed as he walked out. I felt breath-taken as I stared at him in his white tuxedo black tie and black bottoms. He also looked really shocked at my look._

 _"You look gorgeous," he tells me walking forward and taking my hand._

 _"You look good too," I inform him._

 _He then holds out a box complete with a ribbon._

 _"This is for you," he tells me._

 _I take the box and open it to see a locket. I gently take the locket out of the box and open it. Inside there is a picture of me and Tommy together and on the other side us and the other five friends._

 _"I love it," I tell him and I step forward to hug him._

 _He chuckles and hugs me back._

 _We get to the restaurant and we have a nice meal and a drink each. We talk about everything that is happening and what he plans to do when I have to go back to angel grove._

 _"I'm not going back at the same time as you Jess," he tells me and I feel tears come to my eyes. "I am going to stay here a little longer."_

 _"I understand," I say and I try to stop the tears._

 _"I wont be gone for much longer," he promise. "And I will write you a letter when I am coming home!"_

 _I nod and we enjoy the rest of the meal without talk of either of us leaving._

Memory ended:

*Jessica Lee Scott* Cheetah thunderzord power*

I am still worried about when he will come home. I don't want him to be too long. I know I have Jase and the other rangers but it's not the same.

I pull the locket out from under my top and stare at the picture of the two of us for a while. This will help me to remember him when he is not around. I then pull the album out of the bag that I got that has pictures I want to show to the guys.

I look at the one of me soaked having just got back to the beach after lets just say taking a bath the hard way.

Memory:

 _It is really hot today. Me and Tommy have not long finished breakfast and we are now just getting to the beach._

 _We pick a spot close to the water and I lay on a beach towel as Tommy lays on a deck chair. I am sunbathing for about ten minutes and then I hear it._

 _Tommy snoring. I decide to have a little fun. I quietly reach for the bucket by his legs and run to the water. I fill it to the brim and sneak up in him. I get as close as I can and then I throw the water all over him!_

 _He sputters and cries out as he is woken from the cold water. He looks around and sees me laughing at him._

 _"Oh it's on!" He says and I gulp. "You are so gonna regret that."_

 _I squeak and take off running down the beach laughing all the way. I can hear Tommy catching up to me and then he grabs me and hauls me over his shoulder._

 _"Put me down!" I tell him._

 _"So you think it's nice to splash people?" He asks._

 _"Not people just you," I say and then I am shocked when he throws me into the water._

 _"WATER FIGHT!" I call._

 _We begin to splash each other and then I jump at him and he falls into the water._

 _I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear._

 _"You loose!" I say running back to the beach._

 _We take pictures of us both and put captions underneath._

Memory ended:

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

It was great fun and I had a great time all throughout the two weeks. Unfourtanetly the two weeks went way to fast.

I remember last night very well.

Memory:

 _I have just finished packing and I am enjoying a shower while Tommy cooks dinner. I am really going to miss this place._

 _After my shower I towel off and put my pyjamas and dressing gown on as well as my slippers. I go out and I see Tommy has finished dinner. We sit and eat in silence for a few minutes._

 _"I am going to miss this place," I say. "And I am going to miss you!"_

 _He sighs and motions for me to come and sit beside him. He takes my hand and squeezes._

 _"I will only be here for a few more weeks," he promises._

 _"But how do I know you wont meet someone else?" I ask._

 _"I wont I promise," he vowed._

 _"But how can I be sure?" I asked._

 _We sat there for what felt like decades looking into each others eyes and then we begin to kiss. Things begin to escalate and it becomes the best night of my trip._

Memory ended:

That was the first night we made love. I was a little stupid as we didn't wear protection but it was worth it and I am glad we did.

"Miss I am sorry to interrupt," I hear a voice say and I look up to see the driver. "This is the last stop!"

I nod and begin to get off of the bus.

When I get off I look around for Jason. When I don't see him I decide to try Zordon.

"Zordon this is Jessica," I say.

"Jessica it is good to see you have returned," I hear his voice say.

"Zordon do you know where Jason is?" I asked.

"Jessica if you can teleport to the command centre I will tell you," he says.

Great just got home and I am already on my way to the command centre.

I go to a secluded area and teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the command centre and see Alpha typing way at the computer.

"What's happened Zordon?" I ask looking up.

"Jessica," he replies. "The other rangers have all been captured by Lord Zedd's dark rangers!"

"What?" I ask worried for all of them. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"It only happened today," he said.

I sigh knowing that this isn't his fault.

"What can I do?" I request.

"Once we have discovered the location of the other rangers," Zordon tells me. "You must travel there and save your friends! You are their only help!"

Oh boy!

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys what do you think. What do you want to see happen next give me any ideas and I will include them. In the next episode Jessica must save her brother and friends from Lord Zedd.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 5th of February 2017 at 23:59

Next update should be on the 7th of February.


	9. Chapter 9: Back into action

Chapter 9: Back into action

Chelbell2016:

Well as I said in my other story I wont be able to update every two days as I now have a job and I don't have as much free time

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am standing in the command centre not believing what I have just been told. How am I going to save them on my own.

"Zordon," I finally say after a few moments. "I can't do this."

"You must Jessica," he tells me and I sigh. "If you don't then the others will be destroyed."

I know he is right.

"How many are there of these dark ranger?" I ask.

"Six!" he tells me and I nod. "Rey is not one of them."

"So where did these rangers come from?" I ask.

"They come from your school," he says and I gasp. "Our readings tell us that they are six bullies that were chosen by Lord Zedd!"

I nod. "How do I get my friends back?!"

"First we need to get a lock on their coordinates," he tells me. "We haven't been able to do this."

"Doesn't Billy have some sort of device to find people?" I ask trying to come up with a solution.

"Yes but I think it is in his lab," he says.

I knew that meant one thing. I would have to go and find the device.

"Alpha teleport me to Billy's lab please?" I ask.

"Right Jessica," he says walking towards the computers.

"Contact me if there's any trouble," I say just before I am teleported out.

I arrive at Billy's Lab to see that it is trashed. Someone has come and wrecked this place and broke all of his devices. Probably to stop me from what I am doing right now. I raise my communicator to my lips.

"Zordon we have a problem," I tell my mentor. "The lab has been wrecked. All of Billy's devices are destroyed. I don't think the device that we are looking for is even going to be here."

"This is bad news," Zordon agrees. "You must try and see if there is anything there."

"I will," I nod my head as I answer knowing I wasn't going to give up.

I begin to look around the office for anything that might help me to find my friends. Unfourtanetly I couldn't find anything of use and after a few minutes I was getting a little frustrated with myself. I stopped took a deep breath.

"You can do this," I say to myself.

I notice a draw that I hadn't seen up until now. I bent down towards it and seen it was full of blue prints and schematics. I looked over them and I seen one for what Billy called a porta-com. It can create portals like a back door to other dimensions. It looked like the one he built is wrecked which means I would need Alpha's help to make a new one.

My communicator suddenly goes off.

"I read you Zordon," I say raising it to my wrist.

"Jessica Goldar and some putties are attacking down town angel grove," he explained.

I sigh a little worried.

"Ok I'm on my way," I say and then look back at the blue prints. "But when I am done, I may need Alpha's help. I think I have a way to get to the others."

"That's good news," Zordon says. "Now you are needed at the park."

I end the communication and for the first time in two weeks I reach for your morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

I morph and take off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the park to see Goldar and the putties terrorising citizens.

"It ends now Goldar," I say sounding more confident then I feel. "Leave the people alone!"

He turns and laughs out loud when he sees who had spoken.

"If it isn't the ranger who dumped her friends for her washed up boyfriend," he says mockingly. "How do you know they want you back now!"

I growl at him.

"The rangers never abandon each other," I snap at him.

"Putties attack!" He calls.

The putties run forward and I begin to fight them. I kicked one and ducked to sweep the feet out from another. one jumped at me so I flipped backwards and caught it with my feet. I then jumped high and kicked two in the Z succeeding in making them break apart. One goes to punch me so I grab it's wrist, flip it to the ground and stamp on the 'Z' on it's chest.

I hear Goldar growling and I look up to see he has grown. I step back and raise my hand to the air.

"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

My zord appears and I take to the cockpit.

"Feels like it's been a long time since I've been in here," I say and then I press a few buttons. "Cheetah zord. Warrior mode!"

My zord becomes it's fighting and I move towards Goldar spear in hand. He runs at me and I dodge his attack and strike him with the spear.

"You'll pay for that purple ranger," he warned.

He shot lightning at me and my cockpit sparked.

"If you play with fire," I tell him igniting the Cheetah spear. "You're gonna get burned."

I strike him and he goes rolling across the ground. He growls as he gets back to his feet. I am about to power up my spear when he walks backwards and points his sword at me in a threatening manner.

"We will meet again purple ranger," he warned. "And you will never see your friends again."

He disappeared laughing as he went. The laugh seemed to linger in the air a few seconds after he had gone. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had done it.

"Zordon," I say over communications. "Goldar retreated and I am on my way back to Billy's lab send Alpha down please!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I teleport to the lab and a few seconds later Alpha appears.

"I'm here to help Jessica," Alpha says. "Where do you need me?"

"Well I think I have found all the components needed," I tell him showing him the blue print. "Now we just have to put it together."

He nodded and we got to work. There was a few times that I struggled but all together it was going really well. It was Beginning to look a lot like the sketches that Billy had made.

"Alpha I think we are nearly done," I tell the robot beside me. "It looks right anyway."

"Well done Jessica," Alpha praises me.

"Thanks," I tell him.

My communicator goes off again.

"Whats up Zordon?" I ask

"Jessica have you finished the porta com yet?" He asked.

"Yes we have," I inform him. "We're teleporting back to the command centre now."

We teleport out back to the command centre.

I step forward and so does Alpha.

"So we have the porta-com now we just need..." I pause while I press a few buttons. "The coordinates."

They came up so we programed them into the device making sure that the portal would stay open for as long as possible. I worked as quickly as possible and made sure that I was certain it would work.

"Ok that's everything and I know that this might not work," I tell them. "But it's all we've got!"

"Good luck Jessica," Zordon tells me. "And may the power protect you!"

I nod and teleport to the park.

I begin to set up the porta-com to take me straight to the dimension where my friends are. I knew coming back might be tough but I didn't expect this. I was ready to save my friends.

I am just about to start the machine when I hear the very familiar sound of putties and I look around to see that I am surrounded. I sigh.

"Can't you guys give a girl a break," I say to them and then they run at me. "Guess not."

I trip one and do a front flip over the others. I land behind them and turn to fight.

I punch one in the head and it goes flying back. I drop to the ground and sweep the feet out from under another. Jumping high into the air I do a round house kick sending a round house kick to one of the putties 'Z' destroying it.

One by one I destroy all of the putties and stand for a few minutes trying to get my breath back. I am not used to fighting this much anymore. But it was nice to do it without pain anymore.

I raise my communicator.

"Zordon I'm heading through the portal now," I say.

"Ok we will be waiting for you to return," he tells me and I take a deep breath and then I step through the portal.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I get through and take a look around and see I am at some sort of mountains.

"Now to find my friends," I say to myself.

I begin to look around and I see a machine not too far from here. I decide to start my search there and see where it leads me too.

I get there and I see some putties and some sort of monster guarding... My friends. The machine I spotted is trapping my friends and they cannot morph. I need to get to the machine. I cannot destroy the monster myself. I reach for my morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

I yell out as I land and I hear my friends sigh of relief behind me.

"JESSIE!" Jason yells relieved.

"Hang on guys," I tell them. "I'll get you out!"

I run forwards and begin to fight and destroy the putties who are all running towards me at this time. I pull out my power canon and aim for the machine but before I can shoot the monster appears.

"How can you save your friends if I kill you?" He challenged.

"Try it!" I retort.

I begin to fight the monster with the canon. I take shot but he dodges and kicks me in the chest. I stumble back and take another shot. Unfourtanetly the monster shoots lightning at me and I go flying to the floor. I try to get up but the monster runs forward and places a foot on my chest.

"Don't bother trying to get up!" He says shaking his finger at me.

I manage to get my hands around my canon again and while the monster is distracted I fire at the machine that is trapping my friends. I then feel the monster go flying off of me as Jason flies at him. Billy and Zack run forwards and Trini and Kim help me to my feet.

"You ok?" Kim asks.

"yeah," I reply to her.

As the guys join us Jason looks back at me.

"Good to have you back sis," he comments.

"It's good to be back," I reply. "Now let's pound this hound!"

"Right!" The others agree and they pull out their weapons.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"POWER CANNON!"

They form their blaster and I stand beside them with my cannon.

"FIRE!"

We fire at the monster who falls to the ground.

I turn to my friends. "Guys we've gotta go," I tell them. "The portal wont be open for much longer!"

They all nod and we run back the way I came.

We run towards the portal dodging putties along the way. We get through and land on the ground.

"All right!" I say happy that we made it. "We're through."

Our communicators beep.

"We read you Zordon!" Jason says also relieved.

"Power rangers," Zordon's booming voice spoke. "The wolf-man monster has come to this dimension and has grown. You must stop him."

"We're on it!" Jason agrees.

We all raise our hands to the sky.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Our zords arrive and we take to the cockpits. The others form their megazord and me the Cheetah warrior mode. The monster growls and comes towards us. We move to defend ourselves. I punch him and the others kick him. He manages to block the kick but not the punch.

I then power up my spear and the others their sword and together we finish the monster off with our weapons.

"YEAH!" We all cheer.

"It's great to be back," I add.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

After the battle we all go to the youth centre for a celebration drink.

"Well let me just say," Zack begins walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You couldn't have come back at a better time Jess."

I smile glad to be back with my friends.

"Yeah," Kim agrees after Jason returns with our drinks. "Who knows what would have happened to us if you hadn't come back."

"I'm sure that if I wasn't due back today then Zordon would have contacted me," I remind them. "So I still would have saved you."

"I cannot believe you managed to rebuild a new porta-com," Billy said clearly impressed. "After we had managed to defeat the dark rangers before you arrived, Lord Zedd told us that we had no way to return as he trapped us."

"It wasn't easy," I tell him. "Without your blueprints and schematics I never would have been able to do it trust me."

Jason then motions to Ernie.

"Well before we were taken," He pauses as Ernie brings a cake over that says 'welcome home Jessie'. "I asked Ernie to bake you this."

I smile and hug my brother.

"Thanks bro," I tell him.

It was great to be back. But I missed Tommy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Well here's another chapter and I need an opinion. Should Tommy find out he is going to be a dad at the same time he becomes the white ranger. Tell me what you think.

Update information:

This chapter posted on the 09/02/2017 at 19:31

Next chapter will be updated by the 12/02/2017


	10. Chapter 10: White light part 1

Chapter 10: White light part 1

Chelbell2016:

Well from this chapter on there will be a baby on the way. Maybe at the end of this season I will have my own episode where she goes into labour and Tommy is stuck in battle I will figure it out closer. She will still fight but she will be careful and they change her suit to protect her baby. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am so worried right now. I am three months late for my period. I have added up the days and I am definitely late. I cannot think about what could be causing this. The only thing that I could do right now was to take the test. If I am then I need to get in touch with Tommy. As he is the only possible father, and to go to a doctor just to be sure. I have taken the test and now I am waiting.

Two minutes later and I walk over to the test and pick it up I read it. I cannot believe it I am pregnant I will have to contact Tommy later. I had received a letter to say he is coming home and I wanted to tell the others. For now I would keep the news to myself until I had spoken to Tommy.

I arrived at the youth centre and seen Billy, Trini and Kim on some barstools. I put on a smile and ran over to them.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"In the park playing football with Curtis and a few of the others," Billy explains as the girls look confused. "Why?"

I move to sit down besides Trini.

"I have some great news," I tell the three of them. "Tommy sent me a letter and he's coming home at the end of the week."

They all smiled.

"All right!" Kim says.

"Excellent!" Billy agrees nodding his head. "That's great!"

"That calls for a surprise party," Trini suggests.

"My thoughts exactly," I say knowing that I had a really big surprise. "Let's go get the other guys."

We take off for the park. As I am walking I feel my stomach churning. The morning sickness is starting to take affect and I forgot to take the meds.

We arrive at the park and we see the boys playing football.

"Hey you guys Tommy's coming home," I yell to them all and both Zack and Jason turn to see us walking.

"Yeah!" Zack says happily.

"That's great!" Jason says. "When?"

Me and the others stop.

"At the end of the week," Trini tells them.

"We're going to throw a surprise party," Billy tells them and Kim nods her head.

"I'm in the mood for a party," Zack tells us happily. "It's been way too quite around here."

We decide to sit down and watch the game for a bit.

after a bit Jase comes over to take a drink. We are all shocked when we hear an explosion from not too far away.

We all glance to where it came from.

"Man are they dynamiting up there?" Curtis asked.

"Not that I know of," Zack replied.

Jason passed me his drink back and motioned to Billy to come with him.

"Guys keep playing," he says to zack, Curtis and the other players. "We'll be right back."

Me Trini and Kim watch as the two walk away.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not hear Kim or Trini calling my name. Then Trini patted me on the shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sorry you two," I say sighing. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"What's up?" I am about to say something when Zack comes back and looks a little freaked out about something so I shake my head at the two of them.

"Hey guys let's call it a day," he says and we wonder what is up. "I'm wiped."

He throws the ball to Curtis who nods.

"Yeah, me too," He agrees as he picks up the football. "Why don't we catch you later?"

Zack smiles and agrees. "Sure thing."

He then looks a little worried as he turns to us.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks.

"Well..." he pauses which makes me worry more. "You've gotta see it for yourselves. Come on."

He takes off. I glance at the other two others glance at each other and then follow him.

We arrive at a statue that is covered in some sort of green goo and it's dripping onto the ground. It made me feel even more nauseous.

"Yuck!" I say.

"Ooh gross," Kim agrees.

"That's the sentinel statue..." Trini says to us. "I think."

"What happened to it?" Kim asks confused.

"Something bad would be my guess," I tell them trying not to breathe through my nose.

"I don't know," Zack says as I turn away from the goo. "But I do think we should contact Zordon."

"Good idea," I tell him and he raises his communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha come in," he says but there is no response. "Zordon, Alpha do you read me?"

We all look at each other a little worried.

"Where are they?" Kim asked.

Zack goes to lower his communicator.

"Zack," Trini stops and we all turn to look at her. "I think we should contact Billy and Jason huh?"

He nods his head in agreement and presses his communicator.

"Jason, Billy come in," Zack says and again there is no answer.

I begin to worry again.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

Then Jason finally answers and I sigh in relief.

"You two better teleport to the sentinel statue quick," Zack tells him glancing back at the statue. "There's something I think Billy should take a look at."

A few seconds later and my brother and Billy appear. They look at the statue.

"What do you think guys?" Kim asks.

"Looks like Zedd's handiwork," Billy says.

All of a sudden a familiar sound is heard and the putties appear again.

"Guess I was wrong about things being too quiet," Zack says.

We all split up to fight the putties. I jump over a group and then turn back around to fight. I kick one and it goes flying back. Another runs at me so I jump into the air and land a kick on the 'Z' on its chest. It disappears. The one I kicked earlier comes back and I have to duck under a punch. I drop to the ground and sweep it's feet out from under it. As it hits the ground I drop and land a punch to it's 'Z'. Another one gone. I do a jump and kick two more in the chest. As I finish I regroup with my friends.

"Something weirds going on?" Billy points out.

"I know," Kim agrees with him. "We couldn't even get in touch with Alpha and Zordon."

"Jason," I say as I have finally caught my breath back. "Maybe we should try again."

"Alpha, Zordon come in," Jason says into his communicator as we all listen for any signal that they are there. There is still no answer.

We all glance at each other.

"I don't like this," Kim says what we are all thinking. "Something really wrong."

I agree," Zack says.

"All right guys," Trini says. "Let's teleport to the command centre."

We all press the buttons on our communicators and teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive at the command centre and I gasp when I see that it is pitch black. I look around and see that Alpha and Zordon are no longer here and all the computers are off. We all grab some flashlights and begin to take a look around hoping for any sign of what is going on and how we find Alpha and Zordon.

"Whoa it sure is spooky in here without any lights," Kim points out and I agree silently.

"Hmm," Billy says in thought. "For some reason It seems like everything but the emergency powers been shut down."

We continue to look around us in wonder and confusion at why there's no one here.

"Where's Alpha?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know," Billy replies honestly.

Zack looks a little upset.

"I don't get it," he says to all five of us. "Why would Zordon and Alpha take off without notifying us?"

"This is really weird," Kim comments as we take a look at the consoles.

"Maybe I can access the computers," Billy says walking towards the main computer.

We all wait in silence as Billy tries to find out what is going on here.

"Umm Billy," Trini says a little nervously. "Have you found anything yet?"

"All the systems are down," Billy says turning to us with a disc in his hand. "But I should be able to analyse the command centres activity on this disk. I just need to get back to my lab to do so."

We all nod and glance around one more time.

"Man," Zack says shaking his head. "Too many weird things are going on."

"I know the statue and that explosion," Kim agrees.

Jason steps forward and addresses us all.

"All right," he says and we all turn to him. "I say we get back to Billy's and see if we can't figure something out."

"Let's do it!" Trini agrees.

We all press the buttons on our communicators and teleport.

We arrive at Billy's lab and the rest of us sit and wait anxiously while he types away on his computer. I am sitting in the corner thinking about everything and I notice that Jason keeps glancing back at me with worried eyes. I try to give him a reassuring smile but it doesn't happen. I am worried that Tommy will hate the idea of becoming a father. And I still have my ranger duties. But I have also have the duty to my child. I place a hand on my stomach and think about the little boy or girl that is growing inside of me. I will raise them.

I glance at the others when I hear Kim speak.

"Anything come up yet?" She asks.

Billy shakes his head but doesn't answer her at first.

"It's strange," he finally says to us. "There seems to be a hidden door of light. The activity disk is showing the combination of controls that Alpha coordinated."

I stand up and frown as a huge explosion shakes the whole building around us. Oh great.

"Somethings up," Jason says looking up.

"It's time to go to work," Zack says glancing around at all of us.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We morph and arrive to face Zedd's newest monster.

"Welcome power brats," the new monster taunted as we arrive.

She fires at us and we all duck except for Zack who rolls forward and Jumps at the monster. The monster also jumps into the air and strikes the black ranger sending him back to the ground. She fires at all of us again and we all cry out, as smoke appears all around us, from where her shots had hit the ground all around us. When we are back on our feet she tries again.

"Duck guys," Jason says and we duck just before green lightning flies above our heads.

The monster cackles.

"She's trying to electrocute us," Kim says stating the obvious.

"That definitely seems to be her intention," Billy confirms.

There is a sudden explosion and the monster grows. She says something and then fires at us causing fire all around us.

Jason raises his arm to the sky.

"Let's show him the power of thunder!" He says but Rey appears.

I decide that I will take him.

"GO!" I say to the others and they all nod and take off calling for their zords.

I turn to face Rey who has a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you again princess," he mocks.

"Not long enough since the last time Rey," I say to him.

He growls and runs at me.

I run forward and we begin to fight. He aims a kick at my had which I duck and send a kick to his side and he goes stumbling backwards. I jump at him again and he grabs me by the arms. We grapple for a few seconds before he throws me to the ground and I am forced to roll away from him. I quickly jump back to my feet and I pull out my blade blaster and he pulls out his own sword. We clash weapons and we continue to fight. He goes to strike me across the chest bit I block him and go to strike him myself. He blocks this and aims a punch which I duck under to avoid getting hit. I finally manage to strike him and he goes flying backwards I look up and see my teammates struggling with the monster but before I can react Rey runs towards me again and I am forced to do a cartwheel to avoid him.

"You're getting brave princess," he mocks me as I turn to face him.

"Thanks I'm flattered," I say in a sarcastic voice as I send a blast at him from my canon. "NOT!"

Rey gets back to his feet after the blast had knocked him off balance. He smirks at me and then disappears.

Everyone of the other rangers except for Billy appears at my side.

"Where's Billy?" I ask in confusion.

"He's gone to the command centre," Jason explains and I nod. "The zords are badly damaged. If that thing comes back you'll have to face him."

I nod knowing that this is the only choice.

"We better go to Billy's lab," I say and they all nod.

We take off to wait for Billy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

I know short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. What do you guys think. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 11/02/17 at 01:34

the next chapter should be updated on the 13/02/2017 at the latest.


	11. Chapter 11: White light part 2

Chapter 11: White light part 2

Chelbell2016:

Well time for Tommy to get a shock. He will find out he's going to be a daddy at the end of this episode. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We all return to Billy's lab and sit down waiting for said blue ranger to return. Kim and Trini come to sit beside me.

"So," Kim says looking at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I sigh. "Nothing."

They give me a look that says they don't believe me. I know that there is no way I am telling them before Tommy.

"I'll tell you when Tommy comes home," I swear to them. "I promise."

They nod and then Tommy finally turns up and I stand up to hear what he has to say.

"Well," he begins and we all patiently wait for any good news. "After re-examining the disk the information that I gained from it..."

He said a few more words until Kim cut him off.

"Billy, no offence but can you cut to the chase," she requested.

"Yeah," Trini agrees sitting down again. "What exactly did you find at the command centre?"

Billy took a deep breath and glanced around at all of us.

"Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber making a new ranger," Billy says.

My eyes widen in shock. A new ranger. But what about Tommy... could he be the new ranger. It would be convenient timing for him to re-join the team when I need him to help me prepare for our baby.

Like me everyone was shocked.

"What?" Jason says to him.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked him.

"Who is it do you know?" Kim asks and I wonder if she hopes the same as me.

"Where exactly are they?" Trini asked glancing at me as I hadn't spoke at all. "Could you be wrong?"

"Listen I'm sure," Billy says to all of us stopping the questions. "That's all I know."

Jason steps over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"That's why the command centre was basically shut down," Jason realises.

Billy nods. "Exactly," he says. "All the energy's being concentrated into the creation of this new ranger."

"Man," Zack says deep in thought. "If we ever needed some help we could sure use some now."

I finally stop feeling so shocked and decide to speak up.

"How come Tommy couldn't have gotten these powers?" I ask and they all jump at the sudden end of my silence. "I mean he's already one of us."

Zack stands up.

"Jessie's right," he says stepping forward. "I mean who's this new guy?"

He stops and I glance up to see him shaking his head.

"We're a team," Zack continues sighing.

"Yeah we've all been friends for so long," Trini agrees with him.

Jason and Billy are the only ones who disagree with the way we are looking at things.

"Guys, we gotta get a grip," Jason says squeezing my shoulder. "I'm sure that Zordon's got a good reason for this."

Billy nods his head in agreement with Jason.

"Jason's right," he tells us. "Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior to Rita's with a vast amount of strength. We need a new ranger."

I sigh and lay my hand on my stomach.

"Well I need Tommy," I tell them.

Kim and Trini's eyes widen and I realise that I have given too much away.

I motion to them to come with me outside. They follow me out.

"Are you...?" Kim asks motioning to my stomach.

I sigh but nod.

They both gasp.

"Does Tommy know?" Trini asks now knowing why I want my boyfriend.

"Not yet," I say shaking my head. "I am going to tell him when he comes home."

They nodded a little.

"Well congratulations," Trini says smiling. "How far are you?"

"Three months," I tell them smiling back. "It happened while I was away with Tommy."

We all go back inside when we are done talking and I see that the guys look curious but don't know what we were talking about thankfully.

Jason's communicator suddenly goes off. We all glance at it and then begin to get to our feet.

"I guess this is it," Kim says.

"Zordon and Alpha must be finished," Zack realised.

Jason raises his communicator to his lips.

"Zordon..." he says and then he pauses waiting for a reply.

"Rangers," Zordons voice says. "Please teleport to the command centre immediately."

Jason glances around at all of us before responding. "We're on our way."

We all pause for a second not wanting to know who the knew ranger is.

"Remember," Billy says and we all glance at him. "Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing."

"That's right," Trini agrees. "We shouldn't question their judgement."

I take a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," I say to my friends.

We teleport.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Cheetah thunderzord power*

We land in the command centre and I am glad to see that everything is back on now. We look up to see Zordon back in his tube and Alpha at the consoles.

"Welcome power rangers," Zordon says to all of us. "This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of your team. as you are aware the green rangers were completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil."

We all glance at each other and then back at Zordon.

"To that end," Zordon continues and I still have a little hope. "A candidate was selected and a new power ranger was created. And now my friends, I present to you the white ranger."

We all turn around and cover our eyes as a bright white light filled the command centre. Through the light a person appears and begins to drop down into the command centre. It was a white ranger with a gold chest plate. He slowly lands on his feet facing us. His helmet is like a tiger. The white light goes off and Zordon begins to speak.

"Welcome white ranger," Zordon says as we all keep our eyes locked on the white ranger. "The time has come to reveal your identity."

I begin to feel a little dizzy with the nervousness and probably the baby. The white ranger did the clasps on either side of his helmet. I try to lower my heart rate as I watch the white ranger begin to pull of his helmet. Just as he begins to take it off...

Everything goes dark.

I suddenly hear a voice.

"Hey beautiful," a very familiar voice says and someone lifts my head up. "It's time to wake up."

I open my eyes and a wide smile spreads across my face when I see my boyfriend and father of my child. He was the white ranger.

"I don't believe it," I say and he smiles widely at me. "I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

He smiles and chuckles. "In the flesh."

I lean forward and squeeze him tightly. I had missed him so much and I was so glad he was home.

"Man awesome," I hear Tommy says from behind Tommy and I look up to see the others approaching. "Simply awesome."

Tommy helped me to my feet and I felt a little better now. Kim and Trini give me a knowing look.

"It's fantastic," I say wrapping my arm around Tommy's waist. He kisses me on the forehead.

Jason and the others come to stand beside us and Jason gives me a worried look. Before I can come up with an excuse Alpha speaks and I am saved.

"AY-YI-YI-YI," he says pretending to rub his eyes. "All this human emotion. Oh..."

I smile and so does Tommy.

"So power rangers," Zordon says and we all turn to look at him. "May I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the power team?"

"This is great," Jason says with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for being secretive," Zordon apologises. "We had to interfere against Lord Zedd's interference."

"But Zordon how?" Kim asks the question that I had wondered. "I thought that Tommy had lost his powers for good."

"Not Tommy's," Alpha explains. "The green rangers powers were gone for good."

I smile glad that this is true.

"That is correct," Zordon confirmed. "However, Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true. His courage, strength and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new white ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil."

I squeeze Tommy's hand. I will never be without him again.

"The white ranger will control the white tigerzord," Alpha says and we turn to look at him. "A zord of strength and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the white ranger in battle as well as control the new zord."

Alpha turns to press a few buttons and Tommy begins to raise his hand into the air.

"Extend your hand, white ranger," Zordon tells him and a white saber with a head similar to a tigers appears in his hand. "And accept all that has been given to you."

Tommy glances at his new weapon for a few seconds and then he smiles down at me.

"Congratulations Tommy," Zordon says. "You are now the leader of the power rangers."

Tommy glances at the others and then back at me.

"Oh man it's good to be back," he tells us.

"It's good to have you back," I tell him remembering the last time we were both rangers. At least we were both better than last time. Although I will have to be careful in battle for now.

The alarms suddenly start going off again.

"Nimrod," Zordon says about the monster we were fighting earlier. "The scarlet sentinel is attacking the industrial centre."

Jason remembers what happened at the last battle.

"Zordon," he addresses our mentor. "Our zords were damaged in the last battle with the Nimrod monster. We need time to repair them."

"The Cheetah zord is fine," I remind him.

"Oh no!" Alpha suddenly says and I turn to listen. "AY-YI-YI-YI-YI Bulk and Skull are just about to open up Rita's dumpster!"

My eyes widen.

"What?" All seven of us rangers say walking over to the viewing globe.

The viewing globe shows Bulk and Skull in what looks like some sort of garage. They are trying to use a giant tin opener to get the dumpster open. They yell out from the strain of trying to open it.

"We got to stop them," Zack says worry written all over his face.

Trini shakes her head.

"If they open up that that dumpster..." Trini begins.

"Then our cover will be blown," I finish.

"Yeah," Kim agrees. "We have to stop the Nimrod and the goons too."

"Yeah and repair the zords," Billy says walking towards the computers to address Zordon.

"Billy and Trini," Zordon says. "You must teleport to the damaged zords and begin repairs. Alpha will provide you with all the information you need."

Billy and Trini glance at each other.

"Right," Billy says and then they teleport out.

"Jason, Kimberly and Zack," Zordon continues and the said three rangers step forward. "You must go to Bulk and Skulls location and secure Rita's dumpster. She cannot be allowed to escape."

"We're on it," Jason says.

"Tommy and Jessica," Zordon finally says. "It's up to you two to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you. Go now and may the power protect you!"

Me and Tommy smile at each other as we haven't teamed up in a while. We then smile at the other three rangers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yells as the new leader.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Me and Tommy arrive at the scene where a giant Nimrod is. Tommy pulls out Saba.

"Activate the tigerzord!" He says.

Putties appear.

"Go I will take care of these guys and catch up with you," I tell him and he nods his head.

As he takes off for the tigerzord I begin to fight the putties. I pull out my blade blaster and begin to strike them one by one. One goes to punch me so I block it and kick it in the 'Z' disintegrating it. The next one goes to kick me so I do a back flip kicking it away from me. After a few minutes all of them are gone and I look up just in time to see Tommy go flying and hit the ground. I run over to him,

"Tommy you ok?" I ask.

He nods his head. I look up and see the Tigerzord on the floor smoking.

"Oh my that didn't go so well," Saba says.

"Tell me something I didn't know contact Jason," Tommy tells him.

Before we can do anything our communicators go off.

"Jessica, Tommy you can combine the Cheetah and Tigerzord to form the Cheetah-tigerzord formation," he tells us and me and Tommy look at each other. "The others will be on standby for if you need them."

"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" I yell.

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

My zord appears and Tommy gets the white tiger zord back on it's feet. We both jump into the cockpits of our zords and then we combine them. Mine becomes the legs helmet and cannons for the weapons of the megazord and the tigerzord becomes the chest, head and arms of the megazord.

"CHEETAH-TIGERZORD POWER UP!" We both yell.

We move our megazord towards the Nimrod monster and his lackeys and prepare to fight.

"Get them!" The nimrod monster ordered it's henchmen.

They all fire lasers at our megazord but they do not phase our megazord.

"Don't hide behind me!" Nimrod says pushing the other two forward. "Get him fools."

The two bounce off of Nimrods shoulders and then comes at us. We knock them both backwards and they hit the nimrod They all then hit the ground hard.

"Cant you do anything right?" The nimrod taunted them.

We power up the cheetah cannons and prepare to fire them at the three monster. As the cannons fire a red light comes out of the head of the tiger and the cannonballs set on fire. It goes through all three monsters and they blow up.

This battle is over.

Me and Tommy cheer.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We meet up with the others and go to stop Rita. When we arrive Rita has just made the bullies faint.

"Yoo-hoo Rita," I say getting her attention.

"Ah not you again!" Rita moans.

"Afraid so Rita," Tommy tells her.

"We're like your worst nightmare," Kim says.

"You'll never get rid of us," Zack says picking the tiny Rita up. "Nighty night Rita!"

Rita moans and yells as Zack places her back into her dumpster.

"Yeah," Tommy says. "Good job you guys!"

I smile under my helmet.

"Right," I reply. "I just cant believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing."

Me, Trini and Kim stay behind while the guys go to get rid of Rita. We wake up Bulk and Skull.

"Come on Bulky wake up," Kim tells him patting his cheek.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask when they are awake. "We heard you screaming."

"What happened?" Skull asks confused.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Trini suggests.

They glance at each other and then back at us worried.

"Uh don't look behind us," Bulk tells us.

"There's a little witch," Skull says.

Us three girls give them both confused looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asks.

The boys glance behind them and see that the dumpster and Rita has disappeared.

"It's gone!" Bulk says shocked.

"Where did that little creature get to?" Skull asks.

"What little creature?" I ask them.

They realised that they sounded crazy so they decided to drop it.

"No little creature!" Skull says.

"Everything's fine," Bulk confirms.

"Yeah," Kim says.

We all nod our heads. And the boys still look a little confused.

We leave the boys.

On the Friday that Tommy was supposed to be coming home we are at the youth centre having his surprise party. He looks really happy.

"Oh man," he says from where we are sitting next to each other. "You guys are the best!"

We all smile at him.

"Yeah well I think that your surprise," Jason begins. "Was more of a surprise than our surprise!"

We all laugh at the way he says that.

"Bro speak English would you," I tell him and he nudges me playfully.

"Hey guys," a friend of ours Ritchie says.

"Did you win that trophy?" Trini asks.

He smiles at her.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I won it in a karate tournament this afternoon."

"Wow congratulations man," Tommy praises him.

"Yeah Ritchie that's really great," Kim says.

"Yeah way to go," Billy agrees.

"Hey," Tommy tells him. "How about demonstrating some of those moves?"

We all agree so Ritchie does. Unfourtanetly at that moment Ernie brings the cake and Ritchie kicks it out of his hand. It goes high into the air and hits Bulk and Skull as usual.

We all burst out laughing at the sight of the two of them.

They shake it off and then walk out.

"Oh man," Tommy says smiling widely. "It's good to see somethings never change."

We all burst out laughing again. After a few minutes I knew I had to tell him.

"Tommy," I say and all the others quite down. "I need to tell you something."

He looks a little worried and so do the others except for Trini and Kimberly.

"What's wrong Jess?" He asks.

I sigh and take a few minutes to think about what to say.

"Do you...," I paused and the girls gave me confident smiles. "Do you remember the night before I came back to Angel grove three months ago?!"

He froze for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah I do," he says smiling a little. "What about it?"

I sigh again.

"Tommy I took a pregnancy test yesterday," I say not looking up.

I hear complete silence and I look up. Tommy and all the other guys are all shocked.

"A pregnancy test?" He asks for confirmation.

"Yes," I confirm. "I am three months late."

He stands up and gets down on one knee in front of me.

"What did the test say Jess?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and glance at my brother who doesn't look angry but a little curious himself.

"Tommy," I say taking his hands and placing them on my slightly hard stomach. "You're going to be a dad!"

He freezes for two seconds and then he stands and hugs me.

"Oh my god," he says sounding happy but I couldn't be sure. "That's great!"

I sigh in relief.

"You aint mad?" I ask him.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. He then brought me into a hug.

"I have never been more happy in my life than right now," he tells me cupping my cheek. "I am going to be a dad."

He wraps his hands around my waist as I turn to look at the other guys.

Zack gets up and high fives Tommy before hugging me.

"Congratulations guys," he tells us.

Billy also gives us his blessings. Jase slowly gets up.

"I can't believe I am going to be an uncle," he says before smiling and hugging me. "I'm happy for you both."

I then looked at all of them.

"I will have to tell Zordon," I tell them. "We need to come up with a way to make sure me and the baby wont get hurt during a battle. Also I want to make a doctors appointment to check if he/she is healthy."

Tommy nods.

"You sound like you have everything planned," he says and the he looks deep in thought. "When do we tell our parents."

"As soon as possible," I tell him.

I couldn't wait.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys opinions. Should one of the parents find out? Do we want a girl or boy? What do you want to see happen. Please review.

Update information:

This chapter posted on the 12/02/2017 at 22:55

Next chapter should be updated by the latest on the 14/02/2017


	12. Chapter 12: Two for one

Chapter 12: Two for one

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I am now working so I have to update when I can. Please be patient with me and tell me what you think thanks.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am just getting to the youth centre. I am to meet Tommy there as we are going on a date. I place a hand on my stomach and rub as I feel the baby move. I am not to worried that he/she hasn't kicked yet as apparently that doesn't happen until around 16 weeks. I am only 14 weeks gone.

I spot Kimberly and Trini sitting at a table and I approach them.

"All right," I say and both of them look up from the homework that they are doing. "Tell me what you think?"

I do a twirl to show them the purple dress that I am wearing.

"Lovely Jessica," Kim says smiling at me.

"Adorable," Trini agrees. "Tommy is gonna love it."

"I stood in my closet for an hour," I say glancing down at the small bump in my stomach. "Trying to figure out what to wear, that would still fit."

Both Trini and Kim shook their heads in amusement.

"Is that your mothers purse that you was telling us about?" Trini asks glancing at what is in my hand.

"Yes," say putting my hand on the see-through purse in my hand. "She took it on her first date with mine and Jase's dad. I promised her that I would not let it out of my sight."

I opened it to make sure I had everything.

"Ah!" Trini suddenly says grabbing something from inside her pocket. "We got the lipstick you wanted."

"Like we said we would," Kim says smiling.

"Thanks you guys," I say taking the object from Trini and glancing at it. "Siren song red."

"Yeah," Kim says. "Can you believe that?"

All three of us laugh. Then Ritchie appears.

"Here you go, ladies," he says to us placing a two drinks down on the table and then bringing another one over. "Three diet sodas."

We all smile at him.

"Thanks," me and Kim say at the same time.

"Thanks," Trini says and then turns to me and Kim. "Siren song red. Who names these things anyway?"

"I don't know," I reply while we all laugh.

We then notice that Ritchie has not yet left.

"Would you like to study with me later... uh, for the test?" He asks Trini and I fight the urge to smile.

"Sure," Trini replies also smiling. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Ritchie says happily. "I'd like that too."

He then begins to walk away right into people. Me and Kim try to hide our laughs.

"Bye Ritchie," Trini says waving. She then shushes me and Kim as we stifle our laughter.

I hear a sudden beeping and all three of us glance at the entrance to see Bulk and Skull with some sort of metal detector in their hands. I glance at the other two with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Trini says laughing. "Shouldn't you two be at the beach with that thing?"

Bulk signals to Skull to cut the machine off.

"For your information," he says to us once that machine has stopped beeping. "This happens to be a power ranger detector. Built and designed by my cousin Waldo, who's a student at angel grove tech. This is gonna lead us to the power rangers!"

Trini, Kim and I exchange a look.

"Yeah!" Skull agrees turning the thing back on. "Right!"

The machine begins to lead them away from us.

"Excuse us," Bulk says.

I laugh as they leave.

"Yeah that's working really well," Kim says making me laugh louder.

Trini also laughs and we watch as Bulk grabs Skull around the shoulders to try and stop the shaking from the machine. It pulls them out of the youth centre just as Tommy and Jason enter. I smile widely as they approach.

"Wow, Jess," Tommy says looking at my dress. "You look beautiful."

Jason nods. "You do look great sis."

I smile at them both.

"Thanks," I say to the two turning to look at Tommy. "You ready to go?"

He looks confused.

"It's only 3:00," he says glancing at his watch. "I was going to change."

I chuckle and glance at the clock behind us. Both Tommy and Jason do to. Jason bites his lip to stop himself from laughing.

It's ten minutes past four.

"Oh man," he says sighing. "I forgot to wind up my watch. I'm sorry I'll run home and change. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay but daddy dearest," I say laying a hand on my stomach. "Remember to never forget the baby!"

Everyone laughed and he leaned over to place his hand on mine.

"Never!" he vowed and kissed me on the cheek. He then took off to change.

Jason laughs and leans on the table.

"So Jessie," he says slowly. "Have you told mum and dad yet?"

I sigh.

"After our date both me and Tommy are going to tell all both his parents and mine together," I tell him. "I need you there for the dinner tonight please."

He nodded. "I will be," he says and then smiles. "Someone will have to stop dad from killing Tommy."

I slap him on the chest hard. "Not funny."

After Tommy comes back we leave for our date.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

First me and tommy went and brought a few unisex things for our baby. Now we are heading into the park to enjoy some time together. It's nice when we have some time to ourselves. It reminds me of when we were away. I laugh as he trips while running along after me. After about half an hour I am hungry so we sit at a park bench and grab something to eat. We discuss some names for our baby and have came up with a few options for each.

We are playing around at one point so I jump on his back and he spins me around really fast. Then we head over to the beach for a walk. We walk along th edge and continue to laugh and joke.

After a bit we start to head back as we need to meet with our parents.

I glance around and begin to worry when I see putties.

"Putties!" I say to Tommy as we prepare to fight. "I knew this day was going too well."

He can see my worry. We haven't yet discussed properly how I will fight with a baby to protect inside of me. I put my purse down and I slowly move forwards to fight the putties. Before I get the chance to fight Tommy holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and I know he wants to keep me close right now so I smile.

I grab his hand and we begin to fight them together. We both kick a puttie each and then he lifts me into the air to kick another. We then split up but I don't go too far. I jump into the air and kick the two closest to me. I duck under a kick from one and punch another as I straighten up.

When they are all gone I regroup with Tommy and he checks me over.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah but Tommy," I say glancing down. "My mums purse... It's gone."

"It's all right Jess," he says rubbing my arms to calm me down. "We'll find it."

"No need to search," a voice says from behind us and I turn to see a purse monster. "The purse has found you. Come and get me weaklings."

I step back and stare.

"How am I going to explain this to my mum?" I say feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Jessica," Tommy says. "We'll get it back."

We reach for our morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

We drop into fighting stances as we finish morphing.

"Jess be careful," Tommy whispers to me. "I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"I'll be okay," I tell him.

"My, don't you look fierce," the monster mocked as he pulls out a mirror.

"What is that thing?" I ask Tommy.

"I don't know," he replies.

We move forwards and Tommy is suddenly frozen when he is caught in the sight of the mirror. I roll out of the way.

"TOMMY!" I say worried. I am about to step forward again when my communicator goes off.

"Jessica you must return to the command centre and join the others," Zordons voice says. "You cannot face this monster alone in your condition."

"But..." I say not wanting to leave Tommy. "Ok!"

I teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Not long after I get there the others arrive.

"Power rangers," Zordon says as he shows the others what happened in the park. "As you can see, Tommy and Jessica had their date in the park interrupted."

"Zordon," Jason says as we all turn to our mentor. "Why isn't Tommy moving?"

I glance up also wanting to know the answer to that.

"His mind has been frozen by the compact ray," he tells us and I sigh.

"I shouldn't have left," I say to the others.

"You did the right thing Jessica," Kim says. "You have no protection from lord Zedd's monsters right now."

I glance down at my stomach and sigh again. She was right.

"But how is Tommy frozen?" Zack asks Zordon. "Cause that is brutal!"

"Zedd's latest creation has many weapons," Zordon informs us all.

Billy begins to explain about some weapons but I understand none of it.

"Meaning what? Zack asks what I was about to.

"Well," Trini says and I turn to her. "His weapons must come from the things in Jessica's mothers purse."

"Exactly," Billy says.

"Well hopefully we can get them back," I say to them.

The alarms begin to go off.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI." Alpha says turning to the viewing globe. We all walk over to see that my lipstick has been turned into a monster.

"Zedd has created a second monster from the contents of your purse Jessica," Zordon informs us.

"That must be the lipstick you lent me Trini," I say to my yellow clad friend who nodded in agreement.

"Yes Jessica," Zordon agreed as we watch the monster on the globe. "The lipsyncher's voice emits powerful sound waves that can destroy anything in it's path."

I sighed.

"Lipsynchers all mine Zordon," Jason says walking forwards.

"No way," Zack and I say worried.

"I'll go with him," Kim says but I still don't like it.

"Trini and Billy must work together with Alpha to create a device to counteract pursehead's ray," Zordon tells us.

"And Zack and Jessica can go and help Tommy," Jason says to all of us.

"It's a good idea," Kim says and Jason takes my hand.

"If we need your help guys I'll call you," Jason says to us but I still don't like the idea of him fighting alone. "I promise."

"You better bro," Zack tells him glancing at Kim.

"Jessica," Zordon says and I turn to him. "Me and Alpha have made some changes to your suit. You now have a shield that goes down the whole of your chest and stomach and will protect your unborn child. You still must be careful about how many hits you take."

"Right Zordon," I say glad that there is some protection for my baby now. "And thanks."

"Go rangers," Zordon says to all of us now. "And let the power protect you all."

Jason, Kimberly, Zack and I reach for our morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Me and Zack arrive where Tommy is frozen. I glance at the golden shield that now protects mine and Tommy's baby. It was thick and covered the whole bump.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BLASTER!"

Zack and I call for our weapons.

"Come on pursehead!" Zack challenges the monster.

"Gladly," the monster says and before I can stop him Zack pushes me out of the way as the beam hits him and he is frozen by the mirror. "But first reflect on this!"

I was really annoyed. I tried to fight but not long after I am also frozen like my boyfriend and friend.

I suddenly hit the ground next to Tommy when I can move again. My boyfriend quickly gets to his feet and moves over to me.

"You ok?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us," Trini says to the monster as we join her facing the monster. I notice that Kim and Jason are still not here.

We gather around pursehead.

"Foolish power rangers!" The monster says as we circle it. "You're only avoiding the inevitable... your destruction!"

Tommy's communicator suddenly goes off.

"I read you Zordon," he says from beside me. "What is it?"

"Power rangers," Zordon says. "Jason needs you right away. Lipsyncher's proving too powerful for him to fight by himself."

"I can handle this pursehead!" Tommy states.

"I'll stay with you," I tell him in a 'no nonsense' voice and he nods.

"Tommy, Jessica wait a minute," Trini says walking over to the two of us. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Absolutely," Tommy tells her while I nod my head. "You guys go help Jason."

The others leave and Tommy and I are left alone to deal with this monster.

"Silly rangers," Pursehead says. "I'm too much trouble just for the two of you."

"And we say your the one who is in trouble," Tommy says.

We drop into fighting stances.

"We'll see," pursehead says and sticks his hand inside the pouch. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to floss."

It pulled out some sort of container that is labelled dental floss.

The monster sent a green wire out of it and it wrapped itself around Tommy. Tommy ended up hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"TOMMY!" I yell for the second time today worried.

"Aw poor little tied up white ranger," the monster says seeming to have forgotten me. "Shall we have a bit more fun Before I finish you off?"

"Not on my watch," I say and I jump at the monster knocking the dental floss box out of it's hand.

I notice Tommy call for Saba to free him as I get back to my feet. I turn to face the monster.

"Jess duck," Tommy says.

I duck and roll as Saba fires at the pursehead to make the dental floss release Tommy.

The monster rolls away and I help Tommy to his feet.

"Thanks Saba," Tommy and I say to the saber.

"All right pursehead," Tommy says on his own this time. "It's checkout time for you."

Tommy does a spin in the air and kicks him backwards. I jump over Tommy's head and kick the monster myself. This time he goes sprawling to the ground. When it stops it gets back to it's feet. Then it disappears.

"YEAH!" Tommy cheers and comes over to me. "Jess you ok?"

"We're both fine," I at knowing that he would be worried about the baby to.

My purse suddenly reappears.

"All right!" Tommy says as we move over to it. "It looks like everything is here."

"Except for the lipstick," I say remembering the monster that the others are facing right now.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We all regroup on the beach.

"I'm glad I got moms purse back," I say as I check the contents again. "This meant so much to her."

"Yeah I remember," Jason says looking at the thing.

"And I'm glad we taught lord Zedd some respect for other peoples stuff," Tommy says taking my hand.

We all look around as the water begins to bubble and the metal detector type device that Bulk and Skull have pops out.

"Hey guys," Zack says being one of the first to spot it. "Look at that."

Bulk and Skull now emerge spitting out water. Bulk is the one holding the device.

We laugh seeing them covered in seaweed.

"Out of my way," Bulk orders us. "The power rangers should just be up ahead."

They go up the beach and the machine points at a group of kids.

"Hey!" Bulk says to them and they look around. "You seen the power rangers?"

"Yeah sure," a little blonde head girl says.

"You want to play?" Another little girl asks.

We all approach the bullies.

"I don't believe it," Bulk says shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey," Skull says to the kids. "Can I be the red ranger?"

I resist the urge to laugh.

"You know I got to hand it to you guys," Jason says pretending to be impressed.

"You finally did it," Tommy continues winking at me.

"You found the power rangers!" I praise them sarcastically.

We begin to laugh. I stop suddenly when I feel a slight kick in my stomach. I gasp.

"Tommy," I say and the others all walk over to me. "Come here quick."

He runs over. "Whats the matter?"

"Give me your hand," I say and take his hand placing it on my stomach. "Wait for it..."

Tommy also gasps when he feels the kick.

"All right!" He cheers rubbing my stomach. "He or she is finally kicking."

He kisses the top of my head.

"Well we have another dangerous mission to do," I say looking at my boyfriend. He looked at me confused.

Jason puts his arm around Tommy's shoulders. "It's time to tell the parents!"

We all laugh at the worried look on Tommys face.

But our parents took it ok. My dad warned Tommy to look after me but apart from that it was all ok.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

I'll update as soon as I can. I have decided that they will have twins.

I need ideas for names. Review your ideas and the best ones will be put to a vote for everyone on the next chapter thank you.

Update information:

19/02/2017 at 12:52


	13. Chapter 13: Zedds monster mash

Chapter 13: Zedd's monster mash

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys another chapter for you. Please tell me what you think and I will try to update ASAP!

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We are helping to prepare to take some kids trick-or-treating at Ernie's. Me, Billy and Kim are all helping and the others will be joining us later.

"Happy Halloween everybody," Kim shouts out to everyone. "All right we're gonna have lots of fun going trick-or-treating tonight."

"Parents remember," I say to everyone who is dropping their kids off. "You have to sign your children in when you leave them, and out when you pick them up okay?"

I rubbed my stomach where the baby had just kicked. I couldn't wait for me and Tommy to take our kids trick-or-treating in a few years.

"That way the chaperone will be able to keep track of everyone," Kimberly explains to them.

We finished signing some kids up.

"Okay. We got that?" Kim asks. "All right. Let's go and have fun, you guys."

Billy approaches with white and blue hair. He is wearing a science outfit. Kim is in a multi-coloured clown outfit with streamers in her hair.

I am wearing a nurses outfit and I have a stethoscope around my kneck.

"Here you go Kim," Billy says handing her a box.

"Oh, thanks," Kim says.

"You know," Billy says as Kim places the box down. "I can't help thinking about the upcoming peace conference."

My smile drops a little bit.

"I know," Kim agrees with Billy. "Can you imagine if you were chosen to go around the world talking to kids about world unity? That would be so incredible."

"It is quite exciting isn't it?" Billy says not noticing my mood.

Kim nods.

I cannot help but voice my opinion.

"But guys," I say and they both turn to me. "What would happen to the power ranger team?"

They both stop when they realise that I'm right.

"Wow," Kim says slowly. "You know what? I never thought about that."

A woman walks in with her daughter.

"Here you go, Karen," Kim says smiling at the little girls.

"Thanks Kimberly," the girl replies showing her gratitude.

"You're welcome," Kim tells her.

The girl walks off but her mum turns back to us and smiles.

"This community outreach program was a great idea," She tells us smiling.

"Thank you," I say looking around at all the children.

"Just knowing you teens will be chaperoning my daughter makes me feel a lot better about Halloween," she says.

"It's our pleasure Mrs. Marks," Billy tells her and I nod.

"Yeah," Kim agrees.

The lady then turns to me.

"You will be great taking your own little one, one day," she says to me.

I nod and place my hand on my stomach. "It's never too early to practise."

She nods smiling and walks away.

"Bye," Kim says and then turns to me. "Are you going to be ok taking kids on your own?"

"I wont be," I tell her. "Tommy will be meeting up with me after he's grabbed his own group of kids."

She nods. "That's good."

Someone suddenly grabbed me around the waist and I squeaked. I turned to see Tommy.

"Don't do that," I tell him slapping his chest. "You want to give me and your child a heart attack."

He just smiled and so did Billy and Kim.

"Sorry Jess," he says kissing me on the cheek and then leaning down to kiss my stomach. "Sorry baby!"

I smile but pull him back to me. "Not in public."

"Hi guys," he says to the other two who are still smiling.

"Hi," they reply.

"I just spoke to Jason," he says to the three of us. "And he's picking up Trini and Zack. They'll be here later."

"Cool," Billy replies.

"Isn't this great?" Kim asks,

"Oh man," Tommy says smiling as he looks around. "Are the kids excited?"

I nod my head.

"Look at them," I say turning around. "They are so excited."

"They cannot wait to go trick-or-treating," Kim agrees. "Actually, this is a big responsibility. I hope everything goes smoothly."

Ernie approaches with a shiny jacket and a top-hat on.

"With so many great chaperones around, what could go wrong?" He asked

Kim is looking around at all of the different costumes.

"Aren't those costumes great?" She asks nudging Billy and me.

"Indeed," Billy said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Actually, some of these monster costumes are really scary."

Tommy appeared beside me.

"Speaking of scary...," I say pausing and motioning to behind us.

Bulk and Skull are just entering looking like Vikings.

Tommy chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist shaking his head. "Speaking of monsters."

We all chuckle as well and Tommy kisses the top of my head.

"Trick or treat," Bulk says as the two approach us. "Smell my feet, give me something good to eat."

I roll my eyes at their antics.

"If you don't, I don't care," Skull says in a singing voice. "I'll pull down your..."

"Hey, cool it man," Tommy says cutting him off. "Geez. Aren't you guys a little old for trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah," Kim agrees trying not to laugh. "Besides, you're supposed to be chaperones."

I nod my head. "Remember, this is a school project."

"Not for me miss giggles," Bulk replies and I giggle. "Anyway, little kids and me don't mix."

I raise an eyebrow and think 'I wonder why?'.

He puts his hand into a bucket and Kim tries to warn him.

"Bulk, I wouldn't do that," she tells him. "Those are... red hots."

As she finished he had already put them in his mouth.

Bulk suddenly begins to make funny faces as his mouth starts to burn. He spins around and around as we all watch snickering at his reaction. He looks to Skull who motions him towards the 'Bobbing for apples' bucket to cool his mouth off. Bulk dunks his head in and me and Kim cover our mouths with our hands as we fight the urge to laugh louder. He comes back up soaking and with an apple in his mouth and we cannot help but laugh. So does other people in the youth centre.

"Hey, Bulk," Skull says looking at his friend. "Are you okay?"

Bulk mumbles with the apple still in his mouth. Skull takes it out for him.

We all laugh as he spits out apple pieces.

"I said," Skull repeats in a louder voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bulk replies in a high pitched voice. "I'm fine."

I feel a little disgusted when Skull eats the apple that had just been in Bulks mouth. I still laugh though.

"Those guys will never learn," Tommy says shaking his head.

"Yeah," I agree with my boyfriend.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are just getting ready to leave and Tommy points out some kids dressed as rangers.

"All right cool costumes!" Tommy tells them and I smile at how he is with kids. "Hey, I'm Tommy, your chaperone. And what's your names?"

I hear him say something about secret identities and I smile wider. I walked over to him and tell him I am leaving and that I will meet up with him later and then I take off with the kids I am looking after.

I take them around a few houses and I am beginning to get a little tired. I check my phone and see that Tommy hasn't phoned me back yet. I hope he's ok. When the kids come back I smile.

"So did you get anything nice?" I ask them and they showed me their bag full of sweets.

"Oh wow," I say. "Your parents will be up all night with you."

They giggle and we continue on. I keep checking my phone waiting for Tommy to get in touch with me but there is still no answer.

The kids walk back from another house and I see that it is time to start heading back.

"Ok kids," I say to make sure I have their full attention. "We'll start heading back, but we will stop at a few houses along the way."

They nod and we do just that. Unfourtanetly just as we are getting near the youth centre Rey and several putties appear. The kids begin to scream so I motion for them to go into the youth centre.

"What do you want Rey?" I ask angrily.

"Well princess," he says approaching me and I back away slowly. "I thought we could have a little chat."

I look around and see way too many people around to morph. He slowly walks towards me and grabs my chin.

"Get off of me," I say pushing him away.

He snarls and grabs my hair and slaps me three times. I kick him and send him flying and he runs at me again. We begin to fight. Bad thing is that I have no advantage with me being pregnant. I manage to get him away from me but he kicks me in the leg and sends me to the ground. I groan as I force myself back to my feet.

"Hope you said goodbye to your boyfriend," he says, laughing at my horror, before he disappears.

I run into the command centre and only see Billy and Kim and I begin to freak.

I run over.

"Where's Tommy?" I ask them desperate.

"Who Jessica sit down," Billy tells me seeing that I am distraught.

"Not right now we need to contact Tommy," I tell them and they keep trying to calm me down. "I think Zedd is going to do something to him."

Billy then notices the bruising around my eye and my split lip.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sigh. "I'll tell you later," I promise. "But right now I want to find my boyfriend."

They nod and we walk to a secluded area to contact him.

"Tommy, Tommy," I say and I feel my worries rise as I know he would never ignore me unless there was something wrong. "Tommy I am begging you please answer me. You guys he's not answering. Tommy would never not answer me..."

Billy cuts me off.

"Jessie you need to calm down, We'll find him," he promises and I nod.

"All right," I say knowing what we need to do now. "Let's teleport to the command centre. I jut know that something has happened."

"Ok," Billy agrees. "I agree."

We all make sure the coast is clear and teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive and I automatically look around hoping to see Tommy.

"Oh good," Alpha says when he spots us.

"Zordon, I think Tommy may be in trouble," I tell Zordon looking up at his tube. "He was supposed to meet us back at the youth centre but he never showed. He's not answering his communicator and Rey just said something that indicated that he is in danger I am so worried..."

Billy and Kim look at me and take my hands to calm me.

"Your suspicions are correct Jessica," Zordon confirms my worries. "Lord Zedd has captured Tommy and imprisoned him in a haunted forest. Where he has recreated his most vicious monsters."

We turn to the viewing globe to see Tommy fighting robogoat and pumpkin rapper. I sigh i relief at least he is alive.

"Why doesn't he morph?" Billy asks in confusion.

"Because his morpher is missing," Kim realises.

Zordon begins to speak as Alpha is moving around behind us.

"Alpha is attempting to locate his position now," Zordon tells us.

"Zordon, he's helpless against these creatures," I tell him worried for my boyfriends life.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims.

I watch with Kim as Tommy gets overpowered by all of the monsters that are attacking him and he gets sent to the ground.

"I can't just stand here and watch as the father of my baby get's beaten up like this," I say turning towards Billy and Alpha. "Billy, we've gotta do something."

A machine beeps and Kim approaches as Billy grabs a piece of paper from it.

"Here's the printout," Billy tells me. "This should tell us were Tommy is."

Kim turns back to Zordon. "What about the others?"

"Jason and the others have no one to leave the younger children with," Zordon tells us. "Tommy needs you now. You have to go on without them."

"He's right," I agree. "We can't wait any longer."

"They'll join you as soon as they can," he promises us.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I call.

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive morphed to where my boyfriend is being overpowered. Tommy look up and is relieved when he spot us.

"Oh man," he says sounding out of breath. "Am I glad to see you guys. Watch your backs. There's a whole litter of them."

A gravestone monster sees us and speaks to his friends.

"Hey, guys, looks like we have a couple of party crashers," he tells them all. "Let's show them how we have fun."

Kim goes for robogoat and Billy goes for the gravestone monster, that leaves me with the pumpkin rapper.

I kick the monster and he goes flying backwards. I regroup with the others when Billy has gotten Tommy's morpher and he has morphed.

"All right," I say glad my boyfriend is ok. "Let's find a way to get out of this place."

"Right," Tommy agrees. "After we take care of some unfinished business."

We nodded and fall into fighting stances.

"Since were having so much fun," the gravestone monster says. "I think I'll invite a few more of my friends."

He sends a ball of light and the gorilla appears.

"It's good to be back," it says.

He begins to come towards us. Tommy ducks under a punch and pulls me out of the way of his approach. I turn and kick the monster at the same time as Kim and he falls to the ground.

"Rangers this ain't no way," the pumpkin rapper says. "Cause you're going down today."

"Who's next?" The gravestone wonders. "Let's see. Ah Rhinoblaster."

He sends another light and Rhinoblaster appears.

He laughs. "Rangers? Let me at them."

The Rhinoblaster runs at us. Tommy grabs it and I punch it away from us. Billy and then Kimberly kick it and this one hits the ground next.

"The invenusble Flytrap," gravestone says and once again an ex enemy of ours appears.

"You wont get the best of me this time," the monster tells us.

He begins to run at us and the grave monster cheers. "Fantastic! Now this is what I call a party."

Again we work together to fight this monster.

"You're taking all the fun out of my celebration," the monster says angrily. "Bring me Snizzard."

Snizzard appears growling at us.

"It's a cool day, it's hot, rangers in a real spot," pumpkin rapper says.

The monster trips me with his tail. Tommy quickly helps me up. He attacks the other two and then comes back at us.

"Don't try it ugly," Tommy says and we block the punches and kicks aimed at us.

We then trip the monster up.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," I say.

Jason, Trini and Zack finally appear.

"Hey Tommy," Jason says letting us know they're here.

"Perfect timing," I tell them knowing that we need some help.

"I can't believe you dare to try and make this fair," the pumpkin rapper says when they spot our three other team members.

There's a sudden explosion and pumpkin rapper grows.

"We need thunderzord power now!" Jason says.

"MASTADON, LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL, FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS, UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER, GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS, CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS, RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

We call for our zords and me and Tommy combine. The others also combine their megazords.

"Cheetah-tigerzord formation!" Me and Tommy call.

We fire a thunderbolt at the monster. It hits the pumpkin rapper and it goes rolling across the ground.

"Now that was so uncool," the monster says getting back to its feet as the thundermegazord comes it way. "So take this fool!"

He conjures up two pumpkins in his hands. He threw them at the thundermegazord and the others all cry out as they hit the ground.

They get back to their feet and me and Tommy get ready to fight again.

"You've had it!" Tommy says and then gives me a thumbs up. "Let's do it!"

He makes the megazord punch the pumpkin rapper and I use the controls to strike it with the cheetah spear making it go flying and hit the ground again.

"Time for you to head back to the pumpkin patch!" Tommy says making me giggle.

"Thundersabre battle ready!" The others call powering up their weapon.

"Yeah right! What's with that?" Pumpkin rapper says.

They struck the rapper and he fell to the ground and blew up.

We are heading back to the youth centre and Tommy stops me outside. I am wearing sunglasses but I think he knows why.

"Jess I know that you are hiding the black eyes," he tells me. "Billy told me about Rey. Let me see."

I sigh but remove my sunglasses and let him see. He growls when he sees the bruises.

"They deliberately separated us so I couldn't protect you," he says stroking my cheek. "It wont happen again."

I nod. "It wasn't your fault."

We kiss and he hugs me tightly.

"You ready to go in?" He asks and I nod.

We head inside to the other two.

"Oh man, I'm sure glad that parties over with," Tommy says and I chuckle.

"Me too," both me and Kim say at the same time.

"I gotta tell you guys, your chaperone program really worked," Ernie says approaching the four of us. "Looks like everybody had a really good time."

We hear groaning. We look to the entrance and see Bulk and Skull coming in holding their stomachs.

"Maybe not everybody," Kim says.

We all chuckle.

"Please, please no more cake," Bulk says. "We didn't find any real power rangers."

Bulk says something about feeling sick and he does look a little green.

"What's the matter?" Kim says in a mocking tone of voice. "Did you eat too much?"

I grab a bucket of sweets. "Did you want some more candy?"

I offer them the sweets. They get up and trying not to be sick they leave the room.

"I guess they had a little too much trick-or-treating," Kim says.

Tommy giggles as he takes my hand.

"This is one time I have to agree with them," he says smiling.

We all laugh.

A kick to my ribs make me jump. "Ouch!" I say and Tommy gives me a worried look. "I think our baby agrees with their daddy."

We laugh louder and Tommy rubs my stomach.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah Thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter and in the next one, Rocky, Adam and Aisha come into it. Please review and if not I hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14: Ninja encounter part 1

Chapter 14: The ninja encounter part 1

Chelbell2016:

Well here's another chapter for you guys. Finally, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are in it. Please review and tell me what you think. Even things I could have done better are appreciated.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

All seven of us rangers are at the park. We are enjoying a nice picnic. It's nice for all of us being together. I am sitting with my back against Tommy's chest, my hands and his are on my stomach. We are listening to some music.

"This is totally one of my favourite songs," Kim says and I nod my head in agreement.

"What a cool way to spend a Saturday," Tommy says kissing the top of my head.

"In my opinion," I say looking around at all of my friends. "There is no better way to spend a Saturday."

"Yeah, with good music. And good friends in a park," Tommy says.

"Before I forget," I say looking up at my boyfriend. "Tomorrow I have the scan for our baby. It is also the one where we find out the gender. I will meet you at the youth centre."

Tommy nods and his smile grows.

"I cannot wait," he says kissing me. "But it doesn't matter wether it's a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is healthy."

"Amen to that," I say agreeing with him.

The others all laugh.

Billy suddenly points to his portable TV.

"Hey guy, listen to this," he tells us.

"We'd like to welcome all of you," the announcer says. "To the finals..."

It goes on to speak about a ninja competition that I know Tommy wants to see.

The announcer is cut off as one of the competitors grabs the microphone off of him.

"We are the greatest ninjas in the world," the curly brown haired boy in a black ninja suit says. "No ones going to take us down. We can't be beat."

I roll my eyes at the guys antics and Billy shakes his head at them.

"What obnoxious clods," Kim says laughing.

Tommy scoffs and glances down at me.

"Obnoxious but undefeated," Tommy says to her. "I wonder who's competing against them?"

I looked to Billy as he answers the question.

"It's three guys from stone canyon high," he informs us. "I read it in the paper."

"Oh yeah the high school just outside of town," Kim says with realisation. "I hope they teach those clogs a lesson."

"Yeah me too," I say.

We hear a bit of a commotion and Tommy laughs as Bulk and Skull walk by with skateboards and helmets. Skull laughs as he spots us.

We all chuckle at their antics.

A few minutes later and Tommy, Kim, Billy and I are splitting off from the other three as they are heading home. I tell Jase to let our parents know that I'll be home in a little while. We all wave goodbye. We all look around when we hear a mans voice.

"Jacob!" The guy says and my heart skips a beat when I see a baby in a stroller that is rolling down a hill. The father is trying to catch the stroller before his child is hurt.

"Look!" I say to my friends, pointing out the situation.

"Somebody help me!" The guy says still chasing after his baby.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim says worried.

"Let's go!" Tommy says.

We all take off running with me trailing behind from being pregnant. We race after this poor baby, trying to catch him before any serious harm comes to him.

We go racing down the hill. The father is right behind us yelling for his son. I hope for the babies sake that we catch him before anything bad happens to him. As I look further I see Bulk, Skull and three other teenagers, also chasing after the stroller.

"Stop him!" The dad calls out still trying to get someone to do something. "Stop that baby!"

The stroller goes rolling off of the path and onto the grass.

We follow after it. The boys dad continues to yell out. I worry that if we don't manage to stop it then something bad is going to happen.

As we got closer I felt my heart stop when I seen the stroller about to go over a cliff. The young girl on skates and Kim both jump into the air and catch the stroller before it goes over. I sigh in relief, glad that the baby is ok.

"Got you!" Kim says grabbing the two or three year old boy out. "Hey!"

Kim turns to the girl and greets her.

"I'm so glad he's all right," the girl says.

"Hi," Kim coos at the baby bouncing him. "We got you, huh?"

Billy, Tommy, the two friends of the skater girl and I approach.

"Those were some pretty awesome moves you guys," Tommy compliments the three.

I smile and greet the young girl and the two boys. Tommy takes my hand just as the child's dad appears, looking relieved and grateful.

"Jacob," the guy says taking his son and hugging him. "Oh, Jacob!"

I smile and rub my stomach at the bond between the two.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asks.

"You don't need to," I say smiling while squeezing Tommy's hand. "We are just glad that your son is okay."

Kim nods her head.

"Yeah," one of the boys in skates says out of breath. "That was pretty awesome."

"Hey man," Tommy says and they all turn to us. "You guys were all pretty awesome on those skates."

"Tommy then begins to introduce all of us.

"Oh I'm Tommy," he says pointing at himself. "And this is Kimberly, Billy and Jessica."

"Hi," one of the guys says glancing at all of us in turn. "I'm Rocky."

"Hi," me and Kim say why the boys nod their heads.

The other boy is Adam and the girl Aisha.

"Hank Anderson!" the father says and I smile at him. "And this little daredevil is my son Jacob."

I smile at the baby.

We all burst out laughing as we see both Bulk and Skull coming towards us covered in leaves and branches.

"I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the moment," Mr. Anderson says as we walk back the way we came. "We'll see you all later."

"Bye," we all say.

All seven of us sit together at a bench.

"How do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asks Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"He's a teacher at stone canyon," Aisha explains to us. "He's the best."

"Stone canyon high?" Tommy says remembering the school from our earlier conversation. "Are you guys here to watch the ninja competition?"

"Uh, yes you could say that," Adam says.

"So," Aisha says and she motions to my swollen stomach. "When is your baby due?"

"Around Christmas," I tell her and Tommy's smile widens. "We find out the gender tomorrow."

"Well good luck then," Rocky says.

"Thanks," me and Tommy reply.

"So we'll see you at the ninja competition," Billy suggests.

"You bet," Rocky says. "We'll catch you later."

"All right man," Tommy says as we all get up and begin to leave.

We all split up and I turn to Tommy and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ok I will also see you at the ninja competition," I say to him. "I am exhausted and I have other things to do."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I am at the doctors, nervously waiting for my appointment. I cannot wait to see my scan. I cannot wait even more to find out wether he or she is a boy or a girl.

"Miss Lee Scott?" A voice says and I stand up.

I stand up and the woman smiles as she leads me to a room.

"Hello miss Scott," a woman says as I enter.

I greet the woman and we shake hands. She motions towards the table and I lay down. As I am laying down she walks up and begins to get things ready.

"So are you excited?" The doctor asks.

"Excited and nervous," I say with a slight chuckle.

She puts the gel on my stomach and I shiver a bit at how cold it is. She then gets the machine and starts to do a ultrasound. I am shocked when my baby appears on the screen.

"Well there your baby is," she says pointing at the screen. "There's the arms... or is..."

I frown as she pauses.

"What's wrong?" I say really worried.

"Did you know you are having twins?" She asks.

I freeze and my mouth drops open in shock.

"What?" I ask quietly really shocked.

"There is two," she says and as she points out the two I realise that she is right. "And you are really lucky."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well it seems you have one of each," she says and turns to me. "One boy and one girl."

I am so shocked that I nearly faint.

Tommy is going to be shocked and happy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I am just arriving at the youth centre. I want to tell Tommy, Jason and the other the good news.

I get inside just as the match is starting.

"Let the competition begin," the announcer says.

"Hey guys," I say as I reach my boyfriend, brother and friends.

Tommy smiled as he spotted me and their was a questioning look on his face.

"I'll tell you all after the competition," I tell him. "I cannot hear my self think."

He nods.

One member from each team face each other. There is a team in a white ninja outfit and the black team that we seen on TV yesterday.

The fight begins and straight away the black team member begins to fight dirty. The white team member, although smaller then the black team member fights the right way and holds their own.

After a few minutes the white team member tags one of their partners in.

"Those guys fight really dirty," Kim says motioning to black ninja team.

"Yeah," I say frowning. "Reminds me of a certain silver ranger."

Tommy is frowning angrily as he takes my hand. "At least the challengers fight clean."

"Which is always the winning solution," Billy nods his head.

All six competitors end up in the ring fighting. The white team has the upper hand as they fight the right way. The match finally ends as one of the judges rings the bell.

"The judges have made their decision," the announcer explains to the crowd. "The match and title go to the challenger."

We all cheer for the white team. They definitely had earned the match.

"The new ninja champions from stone county," the announcer continued.

"Way to go you guys," Kim yelled cheering.

The three white ninja took off their masks. We were all shocked when we see our three friends from the park Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Wow!" Kim says. "That's why we didn't see them in the crowd."

"Stupendous," Billy says smiling.

"All right!" Tommy says clapping.

"Way to go!" I call cupping my hands around my mouth to make it louder.

After the match we are all walking towards Rocky's car. The others are helping them carry their things. Tommy refuses to let me carry anything heavy for the baby's sake.

"Hey, man, that was pretty cool," Tommy tells Rocky.

"He's right," I agree smiling at him.

"Yeah," Rocky says high fiving Tommy and shaking my hand. "It was really great to meet y'all."

"All right man," Tommy says as we all move away from the car. "We'll have to get together some time. Learn some of those moves from the competition."

"Absolutely," Adam agrees.

"Yeah we'll keep in touch," Billy says.

"Count on it," Kim agrees.

"We'll let you know," I say.

"All right bye Mr. Anderson," Kim says to the teacher who had just finished putting his baby into his car.

"Bye Kimberly," the teacher tells her. "Bye, guys. And thanks again for the heroic rescue."

"Don't worry," I say smiling. "I'm just glad nothing bad happened to your son."

"Bye you guys," Kim says again.

We all leave the three teens and the teacher from stone canyon. Then Tommy turns to me.

"So miss mischievous," he says putting his arms around me. "Is our child a boy? Or a girl?"

Kimberly and Billy also look at me curiously.

"Well..." I am about to tell them when we hear two very familiar voices from behind us.

"Rey and Goldar," I say.

Rey and some puttie are facing us where Goldar is attacking our three new friends.

"We've got to help them," Kim says but we are surrounded by the putties and Rey.

"Make a choice heroes," Rey says smirking.

Tommy moves forward to fight Rey and the rest of us move to fight the putties.

I kick one and duck under a punch from another. I dropped to the ground and swept the feet out from another and hit it on the 'Z' so it broke apart and disappeared. I have to side dodge as Rey comes at me. I notice that Tommy is being distracted by putties.

"Look at you," he says glancing at my stomach. "Well you're too fat to do karate now."

I growl and begin to fight him. I kick him in the chest and he stumbles backwards. He ducks and aims a kick to my stomach but Tommy grabs his ankle and twists him so he goes flying into the air. The others gather around us.

"Stay away from my girlfriend and child," Tommy growls at Rey. "Otherwise you will regret it."

Rey smirks and just before he disappears, he speaks. "You cannot protect them forever."

We all ignore his comment for now and go racing back to help Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson. As we get there Goldar and our new friends are all gone. What worried me more was that Jacob was also gone. What could they want with a little kid. Would they also want my babies. I was beginning to doubt my abilities to be a ranger and a mother.

"Oh, no," Kim says also worried. "We're too late."

"Goldar got them all," I say beginning to panic. "What would they want with a baby? He's just a little... will they hurt him... will they hurt our babies..."

Tommy suddenly cut me off when he pulled me in for a hug.

"We'll find them Jess," he says trying to calm me. "We'll find all of them."

"We'd better contact Zordon," Billy tells them.

Tommy lets me go and then raises his wrist. "Zordon, come in."

Zordon replies immediately. "Tommy, Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the command centre immediately."

Tommy puts his hair up.

"We're on our way," Tommy says.

We make sure that the coast is clear and then we teleport out and meet my brother and the other two at the command centre.

"This is a very grave situation rangers," Zordon says once all of us are here. "Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors."

"Zordon," I say voicing my worries. "What about the baby, Jacob?"

"Baby Jacob is fine Jessica," he reassures me and I sigh in relief as we walk towards the viewing globe. "And in the hands of some very unusual babysitters."

We see Bulk and Skull both taking care of the young infant. Well it could have been worse.

"Bulk and Skull?" Billy questions in disbelief.

"He'll be safe there for the time being," Aloha promises us as we turn back to him. "I think."

Kim chuckles a little.

"The baby's father and the champion ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension," Zordon informs us. "We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side."

"We can't let Lord Zedd get his hands on them," Tommy says pacing a little.

"The results could be disastrous," Zordon agrees.

We all try to think of a way to save our new friends.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I have done 48hrs this week and I am really worn out. I go to London on Saturday so I will not be updating after that for a week.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 05/03/2016 at 20;14


	15. Chapter 15: The ninja encounter part 2

Chapter 15: The ninja encounter part 2

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I went to London and there was no Wi-Fi signal so I couldn't update. Hope you enjoy this chapter thanks.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We all stood around waiting for any news on Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr Anderson. I had my hands on my stomach and I was really hoping that they would be okay.

"Billy," Zordon says to Billy who is at the computers. "Your new friends and their teacher are in serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location."

Billy turns away from the computers to speak to us. "The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area in another dimension."

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims. "Goldar must have taken them to lord Zedd's dimension of despair."

I don't like the sound of that name. A few minutes later and the alarms begin to go off. I share a look with Tommy and Kim.

"What now?" Kim asks.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission to rescue the three young ninja fighters," Zordon informs us. "He has unleashed the terror blossom monster on downtown Angel grove!"

We all turn to the viewing globe to see the new monster that is made completely out of flowers.

"One shake of it's deadly petals," Zordon continues as we watch. "Will freeze all that's in it's path."

"The terror blossom could shut down the whole city," Alpha realises.

"It could prove to be a disaster," Zordon says.

I turn back to our mentor. "Zordon, we've gotta do something quickly.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asks.

"Alpha will provide you with all the details of his analysis," Zordon says.

"Oh no," Alpha says sounding upset. "Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency. I cannot pinpoint the location of the monster."

I begin to panic so Tommy rubs my shoulders to soothe me.

"Fear not rangers," Zordon says and I hope that he has a plan B. "I have anticipated and prepared for Lord Zedd's interference. But first Tommy, Jessica, Kimberly and Billy you must continue your rescue efforts. The talents of those young people must not be turned to the service of evil."

I nod my head along with the others.

"Jason, Trini and Zack," Zordon turns his attention to the other three rangers. "You must stop the terror blossom. Without coordinates, your standard method of teleportation won't be possible. You will use a new transport mode called jetting."

"Right," Jason says.

"Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going," Alpha tells all of us.

"Good luck power rangers," Zordon says.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yells.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We all finish morphing and split up to take on our separate missions.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Tommy, Billy, Kim and I teleport to the area where our three friends should be.

"Zedd's dimensional opening should be here," Billy tells us.

We are just about to head for the portal but before we can Tommy stops us.

"Billy, wait," he says and raises his hand with his communicator on. "I read you Zordon, we're about to go in."

"The threat from the flower monster has increased," Zordon says and I sigh knowing what that means. "He must be stopped immediately."

"I hope our friends will be okay till we get back," Tommy says.

"Tommy transport now," Zordon tells us after we at told about a hatchasaurus monster.

"We're on our way Zordon," Tommy tells him. "Come on. Let's put these two on ice."

We teleport and land at the same time as the other three in the park.

"So nice to see you again," a monster we fought before says.

"Where's the flower monster?" I ask.

"Don't worry we'll keep you company," the monster tells us.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tommy tells him.

"Come on, boys," the monster says motioning for the putties. "Let's have a little fun."

We all split up to fight. I do a flip and when I land again I kick one and flip it before, turning and punching another. I then flip one over again and hit it in the 'Z' so it disappears. I turn and have to dodge my way out of the foot of another puttie. I grab it's arm pull it around and slam my hand into the 'Z' on it's chest. Tommy comes over and we finish our putties together. He then knocks the monster to the ground.

"That's quite enough," the monster says sitting up. "I'm not going to take this from you power brats again."

The monster catches one of Zedd's grow bombs.

"Stay back everyone," Tommy tells our friends.

"It's time to change the rules of this game," the monster says.

He uses the bomb to grow to an enormous size.

"Great," Tommy says. "Just what we didn't need right now."

"What a lovely day for a walk through downtown angel grove," the monster comments.

"WE NEED THUNDERMEGAZORD POWER NOW!" Six of us yell.

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

All of our zords appear and we take to them. After Tommy appeared in his Tigerzord we combine and we are now side by side in the cockpit. Tommy gives the others instruction and the thundermegazord is soon besides us.

The monster appears knocking some pylons over as it goes. The thundermegazord pulls out it's sabre.

"You wont stop me!" The monster taunts.

"Oh yeah?"me and Tommy say at the same time.

Our megazord punches the monster which goes flying backwards. As it gets back up the thundermegazord moves forwards sword in hand. A little while longer and together we finish the monster off. Before we can do anything else Zordon tells us we must the destroy the monsters cardiotron and then resume our mission to save Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson.

"We'll take care of it right away, right guy?" Tommy tells him.

We all agree.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are about to go when we are contacted again by Zordon to say the hatchasaurus has reassembled. This means we have to deal with it again before doing anything else.

"Tommy," he says over the communicators. "Lord Zedd will do anything to guard against your interference. Please be careful."

"Right, Zordon," Tommy agrees as we jump back into the cockpit of our megazord. "Cheetah-Tigerzord power up."

We arrive at the scene where the hatchasaurus is causing problems in the city.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Tommy says.

Both megazords move forwards. The thundermegazord punches the monster until it is down once more. It quickly gets back up.

"I'm not finished yet," The monster reminds us before he seems to get an upgrade. "In fact I have a couple of surprises for you. Give us a smile."

He blasts the thundermegazord and the others groan as their cockpits spark. It then shoots at both megazords and both of our cockpits spark and me and Tommy groan as well. Our megazord goes sideways and hits the ground hard. So does the thundermegazord. We pull ourselves back to our feet. The thundermegazord moves forward and dodges more shots that are fired at it as it gets closer.

"The end is near power rangers," the monster tells us laughing.

As they get closer they pulls out the thundersabre.

"That toy is useless," the hatchasaurus says.

The thundermegazord gets electrocuted as it gets close enough to strike. Their sword goes flying out of the megazords hand, as the megazord goes stumbling backwards.

"I told you," the monster says.

They grab it again and charge it up.

"Thundersabre, battle ready!" The others say when it is fully charged and they strike the monster with it. Hatchasaurus begins to cry out as light surrounds him. "Power rangers, thunder power!"

The monster groans. "You're not playing fair."

"Saba, arm the thunderbolt," Tommy says.

"That's it, your finished power rangers," the monster says.

"White tiger thunderbolt ready," Tommy and I say at the same time.

We blast the monster and he falls to the ground and blows up.

Tommy laughs. "You're finished, Hatchasaurus."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord*

We are teleported, by Alpha, to the command centre again.

"A job well done, rangers," Zordon tells us as we arrive. "But our troubles are far from over. Lord Zedd is still holding your friends captive, in his dimension of despair, with the hope of luring their powers to the service of evil."

We walk over to the viewing globe to see the flower monster on it.

"Meanwhile," Zordon continues. "The terror blossom monster is still rampaging in angel grove looking for a heat source to germinate his seed pods."

I am worried for Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson. But I know that we need to deal with this monster.

"How strange that a monster that freezes everything in its path needs heat to reproduce," Alpha says from behind the seven of us.

"Even Lord Zedd cannot escape the laws of nature," Zordon explains to the robot.

"It's weird," Kim says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Both situations demand your attention," Zordon says and we turn our backs on the viewing globe and look up at Zordon.

"You'll have to split into two teams again," Alpha says.

I glance at my brother. It worries me when we have to split. It divides our strength. He gives me a reassuring smile and I give half of one back. Tommy rubs my shoulders and I flinch when one of the twins kick me in the ribs.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy says ready to go.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We teleport to where we need to.

"All right!" Billy says looking at the three of us. "Let's get those guys out of there."

I nod my head. "Yeah, we need to get to them fast."

Again Tommy stops us just as we are about to leave.

"Zordon. I read you loud and clear," Tommy says into his communicator. "What's up?"

"Tommy.. Jason, Trini and Zack were caught in a shower of petals," Zordon says and I sigh knowing that again we cannot save our friends yet.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI," we hear Alpha call out over the communicators. "They're frozen solid."

"What now?" Kim says from besides me. "We've got to help them."

"But we're also obligated to help Adam, Rocky and Aisha," I say not wanting to leave the three anymore then I want to leave my brother.

Tommy looks as torn as I feel.

"Zordon how much time do we have?" Billy asks the logical question.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, power rangers," Zordon tells us and I sigh again.

Alpha calls out again. "What do we do?"

"Goldar's snake has completed it's transformation," Zordon says to all four of us. "And is slowly making it's way to your young friends and their teacher."

Alpha explains that he cannot bring the other three back to the command centre without us. Tommy looks at me and I nod my head letting him know that we need to go.

"That's okay, Zordon," Tommy says. "We understand."

"Move swiftly Tommy," Zordon tells him. "There is no time to loose."

"Don't worry," Billy says. "We'll make it."

"Right," Kim says.

"We'll get Jason and the others and then come back," I say a little reluctantly.

"Let's go!" Tommy says. "Hang in there, buddy. Helps on the way."

We grip the morphers on our waist and teleport away. We reappear in the park.

"Look out there he is," Billy says pointing the monster out to us.

"There are the rangers," the monster says. "Come to join your friends have you?"

"Let's get him," I say to the others, who nod.

We run forwards.

"It's useless," the terror blossom monster says. "Surrender to me."

"You'll be surrendering before this is over, flower breath," Tommy informs the blossom monster.

The monster laughs. "You made a joke. Very funny. Guess again!"

He shoots petals at us. Tommy grabs me and we all roll out of the way. Tommy quickly pulls me back to my feet.

"We've got to get them out of here," Kim points out about the three frozen rangers. We quickly run over to them, stand around them.

"You wont get away that easily," the monster says.

"Now!" We all say and we teleport out.

We arrive back at the command centre. Billy begins to try to free the others with some sort of device.

"I have the cell based stimulator set on high," he says as he runs it up and down their frozen bodies.

"I don't understand," Billy says straightening up and looking at my brother and our other two friends, he then turns to Alpha. "It's not working Alpha."

"Well, maybe all it needs is a couple of adjustments," Alpha suggests.

Alpha tries and Billy sighs. "Somethings malfunctioning."

"Tommy we don't have much time," I tell him and he takes my hand.

"We'll find a way to help them Jess," he vows. "I promise."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys I am going to update more now. One question do people want the baby to be born before Jason, Trini and zack leave?


	16. Chapter 16: Ninja encouter part 3

Chapter 16: The ninja encounter part 3

Chelbell2016:

Ok so I am thinking that she begins to have complications at the end of this episode and she ends up going into early labour during the next episode. At the end of this chapter I will be putting 10 names to vote: 5 girls and 5 boys. If people can please tell me which ones they want and then I will use the most popular.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord*

Jessica's POV:

We are still trying to help Jason, Trini and Zack.

"I don't understand it Zordon," Billy says trying to come up with a solution. "I've boosted the stimulator output to maximum capacity, but it's not working. They're still frozen."

I am also worried for our three friends and their teacher.

"Keep trying Billy," Zordon tells him. "You must find a way to break the flower monsters spell."

"Zordon," Tommy says. "What about Mr. Anderson and the others?"

I feel another sharp pain in my stomach but I try to ignore it for now.

"I'm afraid their time is running out, rangers," Zordon says. "The serpent of darkness has almost completed it's transformation. Once the three young ninjas are bitten, they'll be filled forever with the venom of evil."

"Yeah, and meanwhile the terror blossom is rampaging around loose," I say sighing.

"Unfourtanetly, yes Jessica," Zordon says and I am beginning to doubt that we will be able to do this.

"We need more power," Billy tells Zordon.

Suddenly the alarms begin to go off. Now what.

"That can only mean one thing," Tommy says walking towards us.

"Yeah, more bad news," I say to him before turning to Zordon. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"The terror blossom is heading towards the power plant," Zordon explains to us. "To use it as a heat source to germinate his evil seed pods."

"If he destroys the power plant, that means it will shut down the whole city," Kim says to us.

"We've gotta do something," Tommy says before we turn to Billy.

"It's starting to work Alpha," Billy explains. "Give me all the power you've got."

"Be very careful Billy," Alpha tells him. "The whole device could blow up."

"Come on, you guys. We gotta fight this thing," I say.

Again I feel a sharp pain. Unfourtanetly this time Kim spots the pain in my face.

"Hey, Jessica you ok?" She asks.

This makes Tommy look at me and I just sigh.

"Yeah the baby is just kicking hard," I tell them. I don't think they believed it but at that moment Jason, Trini and Zack flash.

"It didn't work," Kim says when nothing happens.

"Wait a minute," Billy says and we see them start to move a little.

"Come on buddy," Tommy says to them. "Come on man, we need you."

We cheer as Trini begins to moan as she moves her fingers.

"Yes!" Kim says moving forwards.

I move forwards and hug Jason at the same time she hugs Trini.

"Man, what's going on here?" Jase asks as I let him go.

"I don't understand," Trini says.

"Look, we don't have much time to explain," Tommy tells the three very confused rangers. "All I know is we've got a lot of work to do."

"Well let's do it," Zack agrees.

"All right," Tommy says looking around at the others and then glancing at me. "Back to action!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive at the scene to fight Terror blossom.

"Okay, Terror blossom, you're through," Tommy informs the monster.

"Who's gonna stop me?" The monster questions. "You seven shrinking violets?"

The monster suddenly catches one of the bombs of Lord Zedd.

"Ah, a present from Lord Zedd," he pulls the pin out, drops it, and he grows to a huge size. "That's the best fertilizer I've ever used."

We run forwards.

"We've gotta stop him before he gets to the power plant," Tommy says to us. "Let's do it."

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" We all yell together.

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

We all take to our zords. The others combine into the thundermegazord and me and Tommy form the Cheetah-Tigerzord.

"Let's prune this posy," Tommy tells me and I nod my head in agreement.

We get to the others just as they are blasted by the monster.

"Hang on guys," Tommy tells them. "We'll create a diversion."

Suddenly Tommy's communicator goes off.

"Tommy, our time has run out," Zordon tells him and I gasp worried for Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson. "Your three friends need you immeadietly."

"Right, Zordon," Tommy says removing Saba from his slot and preparing to leave our megazord. "We're on our way. But what about the terror blossom?"

I also wonder what we are going to do about the monster.

"Jason and Zack will finish this fight," Zordon tells us and that makes me feel a lot better knowing that they will be there to finish the fight.

"You guys hear that," Tommy says to the other three that will be coming with us. "Let's go."

Tommy takes my hand and we jump out of our megazord and land on the ground. He quickly helps me to my feet. Billy, Trini and Kim soon join us on the ground.

Tommy has an idea and we all teleport to the place where they are being kept against their will. The putties are there clearly keeping an eye out for us.

"Expecting someone?" Billy asks them.

They move towards us.

"That's quite a welcoming committee," Kim says sarcastically.

I jump down and begin to fight. One goes to kick me but I duck and punch it. block a punch from another and send it flying with a side kick. One comes towards me so pull out my blade blaster and begin to fight them all with it. I strike one and then sweep it's feet out from under it. As it hits the ground I hit the 'Z' on it's chest. As that one breaks apart another comes and kicks me in the chest sending me flying backwards. Tommy quickly catches me and sets me back on my feet.

"Are you ok?" He asks but before I can answer four more putties come our way.

We begin to work together. The pain was seeming to get worse in my stomach but we managed to get rid of most of the putties. I swept the feet out from one and kicked two more away from me. As the one that was on the ground got back up I hit it in the 'Z'.

I do a sidekick to one and punch another. As I jump and do a kick to each ones 'Z' I pant as I land back on the ground. As I feel more pain I hope to god that my babies are ok.

I end up near Billy and Trini who are fighting there own batch of putties. Billy notices my lack of fight and moves over to help me fight the putties. I am trying my best but I get the feeling that something is wrong. My due date is five weeks away. Why am I getting these type of pains now.

"Billy, I'll take care of these guys," Tommy says. "You go help Rocky and the others."

"You got it!" He says nodding his head. "Trini, Jessica come on. We're going in!"

"Right!" Me and Trini say.

We go running into the cave to help the three ninjas and the teacher. We spot them tied up.

"There they are," I say to the other two.

Aisha looked up and around when she heard us. "The power rangers! I told you!"

"All right!" Rocky cheered.

"Just in time, thank goodness," Adam sounds relieved.

All three of us make our way over to the four.

Billy goes towards Aisha as she is the one with the snake on her.

"All right stay calm," he tells her as he goes to pick it up. "I'll take care of this."

He drags the snake away from the four. Trini pulls out her blaster and so do I.

"Everybody, just hold very still," she tells the four as we begin to shoot at the chains that are holding them there.

Once all the chains are removed I move over to our four friends. I help them up and we run out of the cave. Trini goes over to Mr. Anderson and I go with Rocky, Adam and Aisha. When we get outside we split up to fight.

"Aim for the 'Z'," I tell Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

I then fight my own brand but I know that I cannot for much longer. I kick two and punch a third. The one I punched disappears as I had punched it in the 'Z'. I notice that the three unmorphed teens are doing really well. Rocky comes over to help me as a bunch of them surround me. I manage to trip one and slam my and into the 'Z'. Kim and Tommy are also doing a lot better now that they don't have to fight alone.

I am beginning to get really worried as another dose of pain comes from my stomach. There is finally two left which Kim and Tommy finish off.

Tommy comes over to me and helps me up.

"Where's the blue ranger?" Rocky asked before Tommy can say anything to me.

"I guess he must still be in the cave," Tommy says. "Let's go!"

"He was in there fighting a snake," Aisha remembers and that makes me worry.

We all run into the cave. We get in there to see the snake wrapped around him and he's trying to fight the thing off, before it takes a bite out of him.

"Billy," Kim says.

"Oh man," Tommy says and motions for the three teens to stay where they are. "Stay here!"

All three of us run forwards and let him know were here. Tommy gets the snake off of him and throws it away from all of us.

Kim steps forward.

"Stay clear of it Tommy," she says aiming her blaster at the snake. "I'm gonna zap this thing back to lord Zedd."

I bend down and notice that Billy is choking inside his helmet.

As the other two destroy the snake I yell out to the two of them.

"Guys quick," I say to the two and they bend down next to him properly as I cannot in the condition I'm in.

"We gotta do something," Tommy says as Billy struggles.

"Guys, you've gotta get his helmet off," I tell the two.

I look around at Rocky, Adam and Aisha but I don't see no alternative.

"Wait," Tommy says as Kim tries to take his helmet off of him.

"Tommy we have no choice," I say to my boyfriend.

"Okay. Okay," he agrees knowing that I am right.

They get it off and I see that Billy is bright red as he tries to get the oxygen he needs. He is coughing like mad.

"Billy, are you all right?" Kim asks him.

"Just take a deep breath," I tell him from where I am stood.

The other three step forward and notice who is under the blue rangers helmet.

"Just sit here for a few minutes," Kim tells Billy as he sits up. "You'll be all right."

"Oh, no," Billy says when he realises his identity has been revealed.

"Billy?" Rocky says in shock.

"So you must be..." Aisha begins.

"I don't believe this," Kim says.

I take my helmet off at the same time as Kim.

"Jessica and Kimberly," Aisha says in shock.

"Tommy!" Rocky says also really shocked.

All four of us rangers glance at each other. This is not good. Our secret is no longer a secret.

"You guys are the power rangers?" Aisha asks in shock. "Unbelievable."

After Zordon made sure that our three friends would keep the secret, we went back to the park. Jason Trini and Zack were the only ones who didn't. They had other things to do. We spot Mr. Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull and walk over to the four of them.

"I knew the power rangers would save you," Bulk says to the teacher.

"Yeah," Skull agreed. "They saved us once, too."

"Um, so what is this about the power rangers?" Kim asks when we are there.

"Am I glad to see you guys. Are you all right?" Mr. Anderson says.

"Yeah, we're great," Rocky tells him.

"Thanks to the power rangers," Aisha says winking at me and Kim.

"You know, we'd like to interview you all in depth about these power rangers," Bulk says and I roll my eyes.

"Uh, well..." Adam says and then pauses.

"Uh, maybe some other time," Mr. Anderson says to them. "Oh, we'll wash your bandanna and get it back to you Skull."

I then notice what Jacob is wearing instead of a diaper.

"Uh, no thanks Jacob can keep it," Skull reassures him and I laugh a little.

"You know, you two have done such a great job babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again," Mr. Anderson says and I decide to join in.

"Yeah, you know it's only a few weeks until my babies grace the world with their presence, do you fancy babysitting them for me," I say trying not to laugh.

"Uh, we're kinda busy," Bulk says.

"Yeah," Skull agrees.

"In fact, uh we're out of here," Bulk says and I have to resist the urge to laugh more.

They run off and we all laugh. I turn to Tommy.

"Me and you are going shopping," I tell him.

"Now," he says.

"Yes, now that we have one boy and one girl to get for we better start getting the nursery ready," I say.

His eyes widen and so does the other guys and girls.

"You mean, twins," he says and I nod he runs over and squeezes me tight.

We take off to get things for the nursery. I didn't want to tell him but I think I am going to end up having this baby early.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok thoughts. Review your number for each one.

Boys names:  
1\. Jacob.  
2\. Alex.  
3\. Chris.  
4\. Ben.  
5\. Kieran.

Girls names:  
1\. Kaitlyn.  
2\. Daphne.  
3\. Sophia/ Sophie for short.  
4\. Kasey.

If each person can pick one girls name and one boys I am going to write the next chapter which is the one where she has the children and then at the end will be the names. Thank you.

This chapter was posted on the 02/04/2017 at 18:52


	17. Chapter 17: The birth

Chapter 17: The birth.

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys so this is it. I am not going to mention names until the end as I am waiting for peoples ideas. I really hope you enjoy this chapter guys.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am at home. Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jase, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are all helping me set up the nursery. We have two walls which are blue and two are pink. Kim and Billy like that. Their is one cot at one side and another on the other side. My mums old rocking chair now sits in one corner. We have a changing table and at the bottom is a section for diapers and baby powder.

The room is right next to mine so I can hear them. I have a baby monitor in my room as well as theirs. W

"You guys," I say to everyone. "This is great. Thanks so much."

They had barely let me do anything just in case it was too much for the twins. Me and Tommy still hadn't decided on names yet. I had three weeks left until the babies were due. It is at the beginning of December and they are due the week of Christmas. I plan on having some sort of baby shower closer to the date.

"It's fine Jess," Tommy says walking over to me. "Nothing is too perfect for my babies and their mother."

I smile and he kisses me on the cheek. Their is a sudden knock on the door that makes me jump a little. I walk over and it's my mum.

"Can I have a look?" She asks.

I nod and let her in. She gasps in shock. Both her and my dad had really helped me over the last few weeks. They have supported me and dad even brought half of the things for the baby. Like bottles, sterilisers, dummies and clothes. He had barely let me pay for anything. I loved him for this.

"Honey, it's beautiful," she says and hugs me tightly. "Anyway I came up to tell you that Tommy your mum and dad are here."

I sigh. Both parents have come down to speak to us. I wonder why?

We see the others out and then Tommy, Jason and I walk into the dining room where everyone is sat like we're at an official meeting. Tommy takes my hand and we sit down next to each other.

"So is everything ok?" I ask with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"Well us parents were talking the other day," Mr. Oliver says sending my dad a look which gets returned. "And we were just wondering what last name you were planning on giving your babies?"

"What?" I ask wondering why they needed to discuss this.

"Well," Mr. Oliver continues. "As you know children take the last name of the biological father. But Mr. Scott doesn't agree with that."

"I never said that," my dad says. "I only said that until they are married their name will be Lee Scott."

I turn to Jason and Tommy not believing this. As it escalates I have enough and stand up.

"ENOUGH!" I yell and both fathers look at me in shock. "This is for me and Tommy to decide. So both of you butt out."

I walk out and up the road wanting to get some distance between me and my parents. How could they want to ruin a day like this. I just want to tell the pair of them to grow up and act their ages.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I decide to go and visit Aisha. Trini is having a girls movie with Kim.

As I get closer a very familiar voice makes me freeze.

"Well if it isn't my princess," I turn to see Rey right behind me. "Well at least a much fatter version of her anyway."

I try to back up but he grabs my arm.

"What do you want Rey?" I demand not being afraid that much.

"Well," he says gripping my chin. "I... want... you."

He tries to kiss me but I knee him in the unmentionables and quickly run in the opposite direction. Suddenly a monster appears in the form of some sort of wasp. I quickly pull out my morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

I pull out my blade blaster and as putties begin to appear I quickly begin to fight. I strike one and duck under another. I quickly roll away as one goes to kick me in the stomach.

I quickly press the buttons on either side of my communicator.

"Zordon," I say into it trying to be quiet. "I'm under attack not too far from Aisha's house. I need help."

I don't get to hear his answer before a puttie finds me and I have to quickly raise my weapon to defend myself as it goes to hit me. I try to stand but I am hit with a sudden spasm of pain and I cry out it lasts for a few seconds.

Oh. god please don't tell me that was a contraction. Not now.

I manage to get away from the putties and I run trying to get to Aisha's house. I am not far when another contraction happens and I have trouble standing up. I pull out my phone and call Aisha's number.

It rings three times and then she answers.

"Hey, Jess how did everything go?" She asks having checked caller I.D.

"Aisha," I said hearing putties approaching. "I need your help. I am not far from yours but I think I am having contractions I cannot walk. There are putties, Rey and some sort of wasp monster chasing me and I don't know how far behind me they are."

I heard her gasp. "I'm on my way can you tell me what street you are on."

I look around spot a street and tell her. She tells me she is on her way. Just as I hang up the putties find me. I try to get to my feet to fight them but with the contractions it isn't making it easy. I hear a sudden yell and I look up to see Aisha there.

She begins to fight the putties trying to keep them off of me I de-morph as it is taking up way too much of my strength to keep myself morphed. I try to get to my feet again but a puttie lands down in front of me and I fall back to the ground. Aisha runs forward and pulls it away from me and hits the 'Z' on it's chest. Knowing she wont be able to take all of them on by herself she decides to just het me out of here.

She quickly ducks down next to me and helps me to press the buttons on my communicator that will take us to the command centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive and I quickly lean against a console as I try to calm my breathing.

"Zordon... where's Tommy," I say to him.

"Tommy and the other rangers are out fighting the wasp monster," he says and from where I am leaning I see it on the viewing globe. Aisha walks over to Alpha.

"Zordon, Alpha," she says and motions to me. "Jessica thinks she's in labour."

Alpha comes over with a scanner. He runs it up and down my body.

"You are correct Jessica," Zordon tells me. "It seems that even though your water hasn't broke you are in the first stages of labour. You need to go to a hospital."

I shook my head. "I am not going without Tommy. I am not having... these babies without their father."

Zordon has Alpha teleport a bed into the command centre. Aisha helps me to lay down. Not long after and another contraction hits. I cry out and Aisha tries to calm me.

They go into a megazord battle.

"He cannot form a proper megazord without me," I say and then I make a decision. "Teleport me there. I'm not in full labour yet I can help to pilot the megazord and then we can go straight to the hospital from there."

"No Jessica," Alpha says. "It's much too dangerous. If you take a bad fall then anything can happen to you."

"Tommy wont let anything happen to me," I tell him. "And neither would Jase."

Zordon looks like he wants to argue with me again. But I begin to explain my reasoning.

"Without the Cheetah Zord Tommy's megazords strength is practically halved," I explain. "The megazord is pretty safe and... and if it becomes too much I can get out of there."

They finally nod their heads and I turn to Aisha. "Thank you for helping me to get out of there today Aisha, you're a good friend."

She nods her head. "Anytime, I'll come see you at the hospital."

I nod my head and then reach for my morpher again.

"It's morphin time!" I yell raising my morpher.

"STEGOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the scene and quickly manage to raise my hand to the sky.

"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" I yell.

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

My zord arrives and Tommy spots me. We combine and I join him in the cockpit.

"Are you ok?" He asks when he sees me sweating.

"Let's just get this battle over with and then ask me again," I tell him and he nods.

The wasp fires it's stingers at us and at the same moment I groan as another contraction hits.

"Jess what's wrong?" Tommy asks.

I don't answer and we just go back to the battle. We send a thunderbolt at the monster but it dodges the others pull out their thundersabre and begin to strike it why we try to power up the cheetah spear. I feel my contractions are about five minutes apart and I know that we need to finish this battle already so I can get to a hospital. We are finally able to get a clean shot in with the cheetah spear and the monster lands on the ground as it gets back to it's fee we once again send a thunderbolt out at the monster.

This time it hits and the monster falls to the ground and blows up. We jump out of the cockpit and I cry out as once again a contraction hits. Tommy and Jase both run over and Billy seems to catch on straight away with what is happening.

"She's having contractions," Billy says and everyone gasps and Tommy's eyes widen.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" Jason asks as he and Tommy support me.

I cry out as I try to answer my brothers question. "I didn't want to have these babies without you there Tommy."

"Jess we need to get you to a hospital," he says and we spot Rocky not too far away.

We walk over to him and when we get closer her speaks. "Aisha phoned me. She figured you might need a lift."

We are about to get into his car when I freeze. Uh oh.

Tommy stops and comes over to me. "What's wrong? We will be at the hospital soon are you ok?"

"No I'm not," I say and then motion to my very wet jeans. "Tommy, my water just broke."

His eyes widen and he quickly takes off his jacket and places it in the spot where I'll be sitting. Jason and Tommy are coming in the car the rest of them are going to meet us at the hospital. As we are driving I am squeezing Tommy and Jason's hand every time a contraction hits.

"I... can't do this," I say as I try to fight the pain.

"Yes you can," he promises. "We will do this together."

I nod and I squeeze both of their hands as another contraction hits. They are coming way too close. Now there like three to four minutes apart.

There is no joking. I will be having my babies tonight.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the hospital and Rocky quickly runs inside, to ask someone to bring a wheelchair. About two minutes later a young lady nurse comes out with a wheelchair. Jason and Tommy quickly help me to my feet and into the wheelchair. I am lead into the hospital. I notice all my friends in the waiting room.

They all wish me good luck. I am led into a room and a nurse helps me into a hospital gown. After that I am led to a bed and the nurse asks me to place my feet in the stirrups. She checks me and it turns out that I got here just in time as when the doctor and Tommy gets here... It's time to start pushing.

I am on gas and air as I don't want to take drugs.

Tommy finally walks in and so does a doctor. Tommy takes my hand and then the doctor begins to speak.

"Ok, Jessica when the next contraction hits I want you to push for 10," he says and I nod my head. "I will count with you and tell you when to stop. It is time to bring your babies into the world."

I nod and I feel a contraction hit. "And 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10," he says and then as he says ten I stop pushing and I feel Tommy kiss my brow.

Again I feel a contraction again and we repeat the process. Three more times and I hear a baby crying. I look up and the doctor is holding a baby that he passes to a nurse.

"It's a baby boy," the nurse says and me and Tommy share a look of pure joy.

We start again when the contractions begin to come again. As I'm tired it takes a lot of tries and then again I hear the sound of a baby. The doctor picks the baby up and gives her to a nurse.

"And this one is a girl," she tells me.

I literally have tears of happiness running down my face. Tommy kisses my cheek.

"You did so good Jess," he says and I smile at him as two nurses walks over.

One is holding a blue bundle which she hands to Tommy and the other is holding a pink bundle which she hands to me. I look down at my daughter. She has my blue eyes. I look at my son and he has his fathers eyes. I sigh as I am tired. Tommy notices me yawn and a nurse walks over to me.

"How about I take the babies to the nursery and you can get some rest?" she says as someone comes over with two beds for the babies. "I will bring them up to your room later."

I nod my head and we pass the babies over. Then Tommy helps me to get comfortable.

"I am going to tell all of our friends the good news why they transfer you to a room," he says and then he kisses me again. "Then I am going to tell our parents and ask them not to bring up the argument they had earlier."

"Well... I actually have an Idea that might make them both happy," I say smiling and when I tell them he smiles as well.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

When I woke up all my friends and both sets of parents are in the room with Tommy. Tommy is the first to spot that I am awake.

"Hey beautiful," he says to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I say and both of our mothers smile.

"We know that feeling," Mrs. Oliver says. "So when are we going to get to meet the babies as my son wouldn't ask for them till you were awake."

I motion for Tommy to ask the nurse to bring them in.

When he comes back he has our son in one arm and our daughter in the other. He passes me our son.

"Jason, Aisha, and Kimberly," I say looking around at the three said people. "Me and Tommy have discussed it and we want you to be the babies godparents."

Jason and Kim look happy and quickly accept but Aisha looks confused.

"Why me?" She asks.

"Because if you hadn't got to me in time today," They might not have made it.

She nods and she cannot stop smiling as she accepts. Jason asks for his nephew and Mrs. Oliver takes our daughter.

"Now," Tommy says looking at both sets of parents. "Over the argument that happened earlier. We have come up with a solution that may make you all happy. Jess came up with it and we both agreed on the first names so she can tell you."

"If we ever get married then the last name will be changed," I say and motion for my parents to be quiet but I would like to welcome to you. "Kieran Lee Scott and Sophia Oliver."

My parents smile and so does Tommy's they obviously love the names.

When both sets of parents are gone our communicators go off. I sigh as Tommy answers.

"Can I just say congratulations to you Tommy and Jessica on the birth of your twins," I smile and so does Tommy.

"Thanks Zordon," I say.

That night I couldn't stop smiling as I went to sleep. Even when Sophia woke for a bottle and Kieran woke for a diaper change I didn't stop smiling. I am a mother.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Oh my god they are finally here. What do you think please tell me. I love it and thanks for the name ideas. I really hope you enjoy it and please review.

This chapter was poster on the 02/04/2017 at 22:37


	18. Chapter 18: A monster of global proport

Chapter 18: A monster of global proportions.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this chapter is when the twins are just over a week old as I was taught that you keep the babies in for about a week after they get home from the hospital. So this is the first time that Jessica will be taking her babies out since she got home. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I had just finished changing Kieran and getting him ready for the day. Now I was doing Sophia. Tommy was downstairs getting everything ready the prams, the nappy bags and a few baby bottles. I placed Sophie's socks on and picked her up. I looked down at Kieran who is looking up at me with his dummy in his mouth.

"As soon as daddy gets up here you two are finally coming out," I say looking in between my two babies. I am a little worried though. Now that I can go out I am back as an active ranger. I don't want to leave my babies.

Tommy finally walks up the stairs and he comes over to me. "You ready to go?"

I nod and pass him Sophie so I can grab Kieran.

We gently walk downstairs with the babies and Jason walks over when we get down.

"You guys heading to the world peace summit?" He asks and I nod. "Well at least you can do something fun on your first day back out."

I glare at him playfully. I place Kieran in his spot in the pushchair and then I stand back so Tommy can place Sophie in now. I smile as I lead the way to the door. Tommy helps me to get the pram outside and then we begin to make our way to the youth centre.

"Tommy," I say and he glances at me. "I'm a little worried. What will happen to Kieran and Sophie when we need to battle the monsters that Lord Zedd sends."

He kisses my forehead. "We'll figure something out don't worry."

I glance at my two babies and I see that they are both asleep.

"Oh I wish I was asleep," I say to Tommy.

He chuckles and takes his turn pushing the babies.

"The sleepless nights don't last forever don't worry," he tells me.

I nod and I check my bag just to make sure we have everything. We do thank god. I didn't want to forget anything important.

"So I know that Billy is in this world peace summit," I say to break the silence. "I wonder how many other teens will be there?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

I nod my head and I notice that Sophie is beginning to stir a bit so I shush him. They don't usually wake up for about an hour so I want them to get their sleep.

I cannot wait to get to the youth centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are at the youth centre and we are stood with Kim. I asked Ernie to warm a bottle up as Sophie has woken up and she is hungry. He agreed and I am holding her why we are waiting for the bottle.

Kim coos at her while I rock her back and forth.

"I just can't believe this is really coming together," Tommy says.

"I know," Kim says.

"And Billy is hosting this incredible event," Tommy says smiling as we look at Billy who is sat at a table with some other teens.

Ernie walks over with Sophie's bottle.

"Here you go Jessica," he says and I take the bottle from him.

"Thanks Ernie," I say and he nods. He also gives one to Tommy for when Kieran wakes up.

I sit down in front of Tommy and I begin to feed Sophie.

"This is so cool," Kim says from behind me. "To have students from all over the world just talking about global problems."

"Hey I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel grove at the next teen summit," Tommy wondered. I look over and see that Kieran is beginning to wake.

"Tommy," I say motioning to our son and he nods and takes our son out of the pram and begins to feed him.

Rocky suddenly appears behind Tommy.

"Did we miss anything?" He asks.

"Nope," I say.

"I think it's starting," Aisha says as she looks at her goddaughter and godson. I smile as she waits her turn to hold Sophie. All three of my babies godparents are living up to the title.

"We're about to begin," Ernie says and I smile as I rock my daughter back and forth.

Billy stands up in the middle of the other teens and begins to speak.

"Before we begin today I'd like us to thank the angel grove art class for sculpting this international symbol of peace," he motions to the sculpture in front of him. "It's four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength and vitality."

Everyone begins to clap and I do as well as I can with a baby in my arms.

"I'd like you to meet the international committee of the first annual teen youth summit," Billy says motioning to the other young teens on either side of him. "Who will also be interviewing students from Angel grove high to go to Switzerland as our teen peace ambassadors."

Again everyone claps. I look down to see Sophie has fallen asleep in my arms. I look over at my friends and Tommy and smile.

"And now, let me introduce our guests," Billy says and begins to point out the teens as he says their names. "All the way from south Africa, we have Themba. From China we have Chun Mei. And we have Charlie from Australia. This is Boris, who joins us all the way from Russia. Pablo from Mexico. And finally, our committee chairperson. Tamara. From Israel."

As each person is introduced we clap. I stand and gently place Sophie back in her pushchair. I see Tommy has also got Kieran to sleep so I take him and also return him to the pram.

"Shalom," Tamara says standing up to take over from Billy speaking to people. "Greetings from the citizens of Israel. On behalf of all the members of this committee it is an honour to be here. We look forward to a wonderful visit in your country."

She sits down and we all clap once more.

After it's done the others decide to take the teens to the park. I think it will also be good for the twins so I decide to go with them.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I am sat on the grass with the babies beside me while Tommy teaches the young teens some karate moves with Adam. I look down into the car seats and smile at my still sleeping babies.

"All right, Pablo," Tommy says to the Mexican teen. "Give it a shot."

As they continue to instruct him I enjoy the sunshine. Rocky joins them and they begin to do some fancy stances and moves. I hear a slight whimper and I look over to see that Kieran has woken up. I smile and get to my feet.

"What's wrong little man?" I say as get him out of the car seat. Aisha and Kim who are beside me laugh and smile as I sit back down with my son.

I hug him close to me and give him his pacifier. I make shushing sounds and begin to rock him backwards and forwards. Once he has calmed down again I place him back but he is still awake so I rock his car seat.

I hear Kim gasp and I begin to worry as they say the one word I don't want to hear right now.

"Putties," Kim says.

I look down at my babies and I wonder how I protect them and fight.

"Uh guys we've got crashers," Tommy says when he spots the putties.

"We'll help out Tommy," Rocky says.

Aisha talks next. "Come on, guys lets make this a fair fight."

Tommy tells Pablo to get the group of teens out of the way. The putties begin to move forwards. I duck under one and kick it. I then decide I need help.

"Tommy! The babies!" I yell trying to keep the pushchair out of the way as I fight.

Tommy makes a sound as he jumps into the air and lands in front of me. I watch as he begins to fight and I join in. I jump high and kick one into a tree. Another comes from behind the pushchair so I jump over my babies and punch it square in the 'Z'. One jumps on Tommy's back so I yank it off and he punches it in the 'Z'.

We finally finish them off and I go to my babies who were crying and I begin to try to calm them. I push them over as we all regroup. Tommy sees that I am a little freaked so he hugs me.

"We wouldn't let them get hurt," he promises me and the others nod.

"And anytime we can help out, we're there," Aisha says as Sophie and Kieran finally calm down.

We then notice that the teens from the summit are nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no," Kim says worried for all of them. "What if something happened?"

"Come on, we better go look for them," Tommy says and I nod my head.

What happened now is something I worried about happening. My children being there when Lord Zedd attacks.

We go around looking but their is no sign.

"Any luck, you guys?" I ask Rocky, Adam and Aisha who had gone a different way from us.

"Nothing," Aisha says.

"Maybe they're back at the youth centre with Tamara," Rocky suggest and I nod agreeing that this was an option.

Tommy asks the three to go and check to see whether they had made it there.

"And we'll keep looking around," he says and I sigh.

"Sure," Adam agrees. "We'll meet you later."

Aisha then turns to me. "Do you want us to take the twins?"

I shake my head too scared to leave them right now. Aisha doesn't say anything else as they take off.

"Good luck," Kim sighs.

After they took off Tommy turns to the rest of us. "Good thing we have them around."

"Hey you guys look," Kim points out a scroll that's floating down at us.

Tommy moves forwards and grabs it.

He and Kim begin to read it.

"What does it say?" I ask holding moving the pushchair backwards and forwards in a rocking motion.

"Zedd's holding them hostage," Tommy says as he finishes reading the note.

"Yeah," Kim says from beside him. "And if we don't turn over our power coins we might never see the teen leaders again."

We know we need to teleport to the command centre. Tommy and me stand side by side and teleport with the pushchair.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive and I sit down in a chair as I change Sophia's nappy. I listen to what the others are saying to Zordon and Alpha.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha cries. "This is turning into an international incident."

"Unfourtanetly, you are correct Alpha," Zordon says and his booming voice makes Sophie cry out. Tommy takes her and begins to soothe her. "Observe the viewing globe, rangers."

Having picked up Kieran who was also scared from the loud sound I walk over and so do the others, to the viewing globe. Zordon continues.

"Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors," he tells us. "He plans to use them to make his own evil power teens."

Tommy turns to the rest of us.

"Come on guys," he says and he places Sophie back in the pushchair making me frown.

"Tommy," Zordon says and Tommy looks up from our daughter. "As new leader of the power rangers you must above all protect these student leaders. World peace may depend on them."

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea," he says motioning all of us forward.

As he tells us the plan I stop him.

"Tommy wait," I say walking over and placing a now calm Kieran next to his sister. "What about Sophie and Kieran?"

Tommy sighs.

"Jessica," Zordon says. "Your children may stay in the command centre when you and Tommy are needed in battle. Alpha and I will watch over them. They will be safe and we will later on give you extra precautions."

I nod even though I am worried.

"In order for your plan to work," Zordon says to my boyfriend. "You will have to have all seven power coins."

"That's no problem Zordon," Alpha says moving forward to contact Jason, Trini and Zack. "I'll contact the others right now."

He presses a few buttons on the computers and their communicators go off.

"We read you Zordon," Jason says.

"Jason, a serious situation has arose and you are needed," Zordon tells my brother. "Five of the worlds teen ambassadors have been captured and imprisoned by Lord Zedd. Tommy has a plan and to win their freedom he will need you, Trini and Zack to morph into action in order for it to succeed."

"Ready guys?" Tommy says and I glance back one last time at Sophie and Kieran. Tommy gives me a reassuring smile.

"Proceed Tommy," Zordon says. "I'll transmit the coordinates to the others."

"Guys, It's morphin time!" Tommy tells us and we raise our morphers.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive to where Rey and Goldar are stood.

"Ah, there you are," Goldar says and Rey smirks at me.

"All right Goldar," Tommy says stepping forward with the box in his hands. "We're here."

"Do you have the power coins?" Rey demands to know still smirking at me.

Tommy opens the box to show them the power coins. "They're in this box. All seven of them. Now release the hostages like you promised."

Goldar laughs. "Why should I?"

"Without your power coins your helpless," Rey says. "We never intended to actually release your hostages."

"That's all right," Billy says grabbing the box back off of Goldar. "These aren't our actual power coins anyways."

He chuckles.

"You dare to bring us fakes?" Goldar growls. "You'll pay for this. Putties attack!"

Several putties appear and they attack. Rey quickly comes for me so I duck under his kick and push him away from me. I then send a swift kick to his stomach. He growls at me and we begin to exchange kicks and punches all that are being blocked. I finally manage to send him rolling across the ground with one last kick and he lands next to Goldar and the putties.

I stand next to Tommy.

"Satisfied?" He mocks Rey and Goldar.

"This is not over yet power rangers," Goldar says as the putties help him and Rey to their feet. "Zedd will triumph."

The others regroup around us.

"Let's finish these guys off rangers," Tommy says placing Saba back in it's holster.

"When next we meet, you will not be so fortunate," Goldar tells us.

They then disappear.

"Whoa, they bailed," Tommy says. "Come on guys, we gotta free those hostages."

"Let's go!" We all agree and we go running into the cave.

We get inside and they are all there.

"Come on out guys," Tommy tells them and we motion for them to come to us."The force fields deactivated. Let's get you back to town. Everybody ok?"

We are all really happy as we make our way to the youth centre.

We get back and we see Rocky, Adam and Aisha waiting.

"Hey, guys," Tommy says pretending like we don't know the three. "Can you do us a favour and keep an eye on our friends here? What do you say?"

Rocky answers. "No problemo, man."

"You got it," Aisha agrees.

Our communicators go off and I wonder now what? I also just want to get back to my babies.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"You must hurry rangers," Zordon tells us. "Zedd's four-headed monster has appeared downtown."

"Got it, Zordon," Tommy says. "We're on our way. Come on, guys we still got work to do."

We take off to face the newest monster.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We get to the scene where the four headed monster that Zedd made from the peace statue is.

"The entire city is mine to destroy," the monster finishes saying as we land in front of it.

"You're not destroying anything cause the power rangers are here," Tommy says.

He has Saba in his hand and the rest of us have our power weapons.

The others begin to combine theirs.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"POWER CANNON!"

I stood to one side and Tommy had his hand on my shoulder.

"POWER RANGERS!" All seven of us yelled.

"Fancy toys boys and girls," the monster says. "But you can't stop me."

"FIRE!" We all bellow and I fire at the same time as the others.

Our shots hit the monster and he cries out as he goes flying backwards.

Unfourtanetly a few seconds later and he grows to a huge size.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTADON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Tommy appears in his Tigerzord and we combine into our megazord. The monster blasts us so we decide to step it up. I disengage and go into Cheetah warrior mode and Tommy tells Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim to combine with him which they do.

The megatigerzord, Jason in his dragon warrior and me in my zord face the monster.

"I'm not impressed," the monster taunts.

The Megatigerzord then fires at the monster but it hits it back and all off us stumble back as it hits us. Suddenly a turtle like zord appears.

"What is that?" The monster demands to know.

Tor blasts the monster. The monster runs over and kicks the zord over. I run over in my zord and lift him back to his feet. As it growls its thank I have my zord rub the side of its head. The monster runs and begins to strike my zord so I flip it over. The monster then goes to blast tor but I get in the way and I am electrocuted. I hit the ground.

"Now to put you out of your misery," the monster says walking towards tor.

He goes towards Tor. Tor's head goes inside its metal shell. It stands on it's feet so it is like a smaller version of a megazord.

"What are you doing?" The monster demands to know.

Motors whirl and Tor begins to fire at the monster who sparks. Tor then turns to me and opens up to reveal a slot where my zord will fit. I press a few controls and my zord jumps in where it begins to recharge when tor closes up. The monster begins to blast but this time it has no effect. After I have recharged I jump on the arsenal of the other four and we move towards the monster. I use the cheetah spear to finish the monster off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Me and Tommy teleport to the command centre and I see both Sophie and Kieran asleep.

"Thanks for watching over them," I say to Alpha and Zordon.

"Jessica," Zordon says and I look up. "I understand, that you are worried for your children's safety. We have made some devices that should make it easier for you."

A flash and a tray of devices appear on the console. Me and Tommy walk over to them. I pick one up and I see that they are a little like our communicators but they are wider.

"This is a teleportation device," Alpha says and he walks over and places one on Kieran's wrist and the other on Sophie's. "They just have one button. If you press them within seconds the baby will be teleported to the command centre as well as whatever they're in."

Tommy shows me some sort of electronic tracker.

"With this you will always be able to know where your children are," Zordon explains. "The trackers are placed in the communicators so they will always be with them. When your kids are older we will adjust some of the devices."

Finally I pick up a device a bit like a baby monitor.

"Lastly this will alert you to if there is anyone evil near or around the twins," Alpha finishes.

I nod my head this does make me feel a lot better.

Me and Tommy return to the youth centre and we are sat next to each other. I have Sophie in my arms who has finally woken up so I am holding her against my chest.

"How's my little princess?" Tommy says from besides me and smiles at our daughter.

I smile back and then Rocky, who is behind us speaks and we turn to look at him.

"Hey, you guys were incredible," Rocky praises us.

"Thanks man," Tommy says.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Aisha says from besides Rocky.

"It must be a big responsibility being a power ranger," Adam says.

"About as much as having kids," I say yawning.

Tommy smiles. "After this we'll head to yours, put the twins down for the night and then you are going bed."

I smile at his caring and nod.

"Today is the final day of the teen summit," Billy says back at the head of the committee. "And I want to say that it was success."

We all clap for the teens.

"Well, we sure learned a lot, eh, mates?" The Australian named Charlie says.

"About each other and about ourselves." Tamara agrees.

"We learned although we are different in many ways we are really very similar," Chun Mei says.

"And that together no problem is too big," Boris continues.

"Or too difficult," Themba says.

"If we work together we can make the earth a place we're all proud of," Pablo goes next.

"And a place we can live peacefully," Billy finalises. "For years to come."

everyone claps again.

After everything Tommy takes me home. We get there and I say a quick hi to my mum and dad. Then we carry the twins upstairs. Tommy changes Kieran and I change Sophie. Once both are in fresh baby clothes for the night we place them down. I slowly close the door, making sure the baby monitor is on. Then I go to my room which is right next door and I drop down to my bed.

Tommy laughs. "Tired."

I smirk. "Well it has been a long day."

He nods. We talk for a little bit he quickly goes to kiss the twins goodnight and then he leaves. Not long after I am asleep.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 05/04/2017 at 17:07


	19. Chapter 19: The power transfer

Chapter 19: The power transfer part 1

Chelbell2016:

So next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please review your comments and Ideas.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Tommy, Kim Billy, the twins and I are at the youth centre. Sophie and Kieran are both asleep and we are waiting for Jason, Trini and Zack. We all watch as the tv begins to show the announcements for the world peace teen summit.

"Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the world peace summit in Switzerland," I begin to feel excited about this. "The three youths will meet and then travel with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers and education are among the topics of their very busy agenda for these young people. They'll be visited by scientists, politicians and academians as they attempt t understand these issues and offer their perspective on solutions for world peace."

I glance at Tommy smiling thinking about what a good opportunity it is.

"The three teens from Angel grove are Jason Lee, Zack Taylor and Trini Quan," my smile turns to a frown when they say this.

Kim and the other two are really excited.

"Wow. That's incredible," Tommy says but when he sees my frown he walks over. "What's up Jess?"

I don't answer but I just don't want to loose my brother.

"Hey, congrats," Ernie says and then realises that they are not here. "Where are they?"

"They went to ride their bikes," I say.

"Come on you guys," Kim says and we begin to leave. "I want to be the first to tell them"

"Thanks, Ernie," I say and then we leave to find our three teammates.

We get to the park and spot them.

"There they are," Tommy points out excited and we run over to them.

"You guys are going to Switzerland," Kim tells them.

"All three of us?" Jase questions.

"Yeah," I say and Jason notices my dull look.

"Congratulations it's a chance of a lifetime," Billy says.

Jason walks over to me and we hug.

"I'm going to miss you," I say.

He nods his head. "I'll miss you to but I'll come back and visit."

We go to the command centre to give Zordon the good news.

"I am pleased, rangers," Zordon says. "Though it is no surprise that you three were among those selected."

"Over 10,000 students applied to participate in the summit," Billy tells him.

"Yeah, you guys just might save the world," I say from where I am holding my daughter who has woken up for a bottle.

"Yeah, but from Switzerland this time," Tommy agrees with me.

"Thanks," Zack says.

Zordon then begins to speak again and we all turn to him.

"No doubt the qualities which made you successful as power rangers will serve you well in your new roles as peace ambassadors," Zordon says but I still have one question."

I frown as the alarms go off.

Kieran wakes up and Tommy rocks the pushchair backwards and forwards to calm him.

"What is it Zordon?" He asks.

Alpha is the one to answer.

"Sensors in space indicate that Zedd has begun energising some sort of massive weapon," he informs us.

"Unfourtanetly, the day I have feared has arrived. Zedd has completed Serpentera," Zordon informs us. "A gigantic machine of destruction."

We know why he is doing this now.

"Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the peace summit," Billy says.

"That is exactly his plan," Zordon says. "He knows that once the three of you depart half of our strength will be gone. This could be disastrous power rangers. There is only one course- but it will be very difficult. Serpentera is more powerful than anything you've yet faced. You may need assistance."

He brings up a clip of tor on the viewing globe.

"This is your new carrier zord, tor," he tells us. "If your zords are in peril, call on tor for protection."

Tommy smiles.

"Awesome," he says.

"How will it protect us Zordon?" Billy asks.

I look down and see that Sophia has dropped off to sleep so I place her back in the pram.

"Once inside, you'll be shielded by Tor's heavy armour as it transports you to safety," Zordon answers Billy's question. "Most important, I must now choose three new power rangers, or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the world."

"But, Zordon, who?" I ask.

"You will learn soon enough," Zordon tells me. "For the power transfer to work it must be carried out at once."

"The power transfer?" Tommy says in confusion. "Is it possible?"

"It is possible, but very difficult," Zordon says. "Because of the enormous amounts of power required the transfer can only be achieved in one place. You must travel to the deserted planet."

I sigh. What about my babies. A map with a ring on it appears in Tommy's hands.

"With this map and ring you must retrieve the sword of light," Zordon continues. "Only with the sword can the power be transferred to the new rangers."

"But, um, where's the deserted planet?" Billy asks.

"In a galaxy far away," Zordon tells us. "Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Zack and Trini will go with you on their last quest as power rangers."

"Wait!" I say before looking at my babies. "Let me take the babies home first. My mum wanted some time with the so they will be ok."

They nod. I quickly take them home and after the okay from my parents I teleport back to the command centre.

"Ready, when you are rangers," Alpha tells us.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy says and we reach for our morphers.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We teleport to the deserted planet.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive at our destination and it is definitely deserted. It looks horrible.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Tommy says as we all look around.

"Feels so unreal!" Kim agrees.

"There it is," Billy says when he spots the city. "The deserted city."

"Hard to believe this had been uninhabited for thousands of years," Tommy points out.

"It's beautiful," I say to everyone. "Don't you think?"

"We need to hurry," Billy says opening the map. "Let's check out the map. We'll be heading right into the centre of the city."

"At least there wont be any traffic to worry about," I say.

Tommy chuckles. "You got that right!"

"The sword is part of a statue," Billy says holding up a drawing of what were looking for. "It should be clearly visible when we get close."

Before we can move a giant zord appears.

"Whoa get a load of that thing," Tommy says.

"Hey, I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted," Kim points out.

"Oh man!" Tommy says. "It's Lord Zedd! He must have come here for the sword!"

Jason turns to Tommy.

"Get out of here," he says. "I'll try to distract him."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asks.

"Don't worry about me," Jason reassures. "I'll call on my zord. We'll meet at the statue!"

"Right!" Tommy agrees.

"Be careful Jase," I say and he nods.

"Come on, guys," Tommy says and we begin to make our way towards the city. "Let's go."

We get further along and Tommy points out what the city looks like.

"I think the building with the statue is right about here," Billy says and then pauses. "I think."

"That sword could be anywhere," Tommy says.

"If Zedd didn't destroy it," Kim points out.

"Let's keep looking," Tommy suggests so we start walking. "Come on. Over here, let's go."

We walk through the city avoiding all the wreckage Serpentera had caused. Tommy climbs up a pile of bricks and then grabs my hand to help me up.

"Whoa! What is this?" Tommy asks and I turn to see what he is looking at. "It's awesome."

It's the statue that we're looking for.

"Guys over here," Tommy says.

Billy is the first to spot the two of us.

"Look up there," he says.

"Hey, that's it," Kim says.

They all joined us near the statue.

"Tommy and Jess found it," Billy says. "Good job."

"That's it," Kim says.

"It's gotta be," I say. "Let's get the sword and get out of here."

"Right!" Tommy says stepping forwards to grab the sword of light.

"Jason!" I say when I see my big brother appear next to me.

"You guys, that things too powerful," Jason says pointing to Serpentera. "We have to get out of here."

"Guys get it," Tommy says when we cannot grab the sword.

"Right!" Billy agrees.

Billy and Jason pull out their blade blasters and begin to blast the hand of the statue to help release the sword. They stop.

"Okay, come on guys," Tommy says.

Tommy tries again and the sword wont budge. Even when I try to help it won't move an inch. We all gather together and try but for some reason it wont move. Then Serpentera begins to blast everything in sight. The ground is shaking and we fight to stay on our feet.

"I think we're in trouble!" I say.

"We've got to get the sword!" Tommy says to me. "Come on everybody pull!"

The city is still being destroyed and I'm worried that we aren't going to make it out of here.

"There's gotta be another way," Tommy says. "Use the map Billy."

"I've got it right here!" Billy says before pulling the ring off and realising something. "Hey look... the ring. It looks like it fits the statues finger. I'll bet that'll release the sword."

He places it on the finger of the statue and the sword begins to glow.

"Hurry Billy," Jason tells him.

"Hey," Tommy says as he finally manages to grab the sword. "It's come loose."

"YES!" Kim calls as Tommy praises Billy.

The ground begins to shake more and more.

"Alpha! Teleport us now!" Jason says.

We go falling back.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Next thing I know I am teleported with Jason and Kim into the command centre. Zack and Trini are already here.

"Whoa that was close," Kim says. "Zack and Trini are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Zack says.

Billy teleports in and my heart skips a beat.

"Alpha, I need to recalibrate the teleporter," he says.

"Billy, where's Tommy?" I ask the blue ranger.

Billy doesn't say anything.

"Billy, you must hurry," Zordon tells him.

"Amplifying wavelengths," Billy says as he presses some buttons on the control panels.

"Billy you're overloading it," Alpha tells him as I wait for my boyfriend to come home.

"Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing," Zordon defends Billy. "Lets give him a minute."

Billy turns and so do I. A second later and Tommy appears.

"Tommy," I say walking over and hugging him tightly. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

"I'm glad to be here," Tommy says.

The others join us.

"Welcome back, power rangers," Zordon says as we all take off our helmets. "I'm glad you have returned safely."

Tommy walks forwards with me by his side. "We brought the sword."

"That is good!" Zordon says. "We need to prepare. Zedd is planning to invade the Earth with Serpentera."

"Zordon, Serpentera was a formidable challenge," Billy tells Zordon. "And destroyed the deserted city."

"Zordon, we can't go to the peace conference.. not now," Trini says and I sigh. "There has to be another way."

Zack and Jason nod their heads in agreement.

"Trini, Zack and Jason in your hearts, you'll always carry the spirit of the power rangers," Zordon tells them. "But your destinies lie elsewhere. You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now. Retrieving the sword of light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful. And because you were the power rangers will carry on. The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers."

We are all in shock.

"But who?!" Billy asks the question we are all wondering.

"Behold, I present to you the new power rangers," Zordon says.

We look around as three people are teleported in. Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Rocky, Adam," Tommy says with a huge smile.

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asks.

"Tommy hold the sword of light high above your head," Zordon says.

Jason, Trini and Zack are on one side and Rocky, Adam and Aisha are on the other. All of us current rangers put our helmets back on.

"We will now start the ceremony to transfer power from Jason, Zack and Trini to Rocky Adam and Aisha," Zordon explains. "Raise the sword!"

Tommy does as Zordon says and their is a flash as the sword turns gold. Tommy then turns and light comes and does the transfer. A few seconds later and there is two sets of red, yellow and black rangers.

"Hey!" Rocky says finding this cool.

I go over to Jason and hug him with tears in my eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

He squeezes me tight before turning to Tommy. "Don't let him hurt her."

Tommy steps forward and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Never!"

"Departing rangers," Zordon begins as I step backwards. "You have served with courage. I thank you. I know that in your new life you will serve with dignity, humility and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will protect you."

"Hey, Jason, Zack and Trini," Tommy says still holding on to me. "Power up!"

"Power up!" All three say before disappearing.

"I hope we'll see them again soon," Billy says.

"I'll really miss them," I say and Tommy kisses my head.

"This is like a whole new beginning," Kim says.

Zordon addresses Rocky, Adam and Aisha now.

"New members of the power rangers," he says and we all stand together facing him. "Always remember- you are apart of a team. Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge you will command the power of the red dragon thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and clever. You will command the power of the griffin thunderzord. And Adam watchful and intelligent you will command the power of the lion thunderzord."

"Thank you, Zordon," Adam says as Kim begins to take off her helmet again. "I won't let you down."

The rest of us now take off our helmets.

"All right!" Tommy says as we stand in a circle. "One! Two! Three!"

We put our hands together as a team.

"Rangers," Zordon speaks and we all turn to him. "You posses powers so that you may protect the earth. Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness, never for self glory. Remember this and they will protect you forever."

"We couldn't have made a better choice," Kim says.

"I'm so excited," Alpha says. "Brand new rangers. Welcome aboard Rocky, Adam and Aisha."

We all high five.

Then the alarms go off.

"Power rangers, emergency situation," Zordon tells us and we all approach.

"What's happening?" Rocky wonders.

"Lord Zedd has created a horrible giant tick called silver horns," Alpha tells us. "And he's rampaging in the park."

"You guys ready?" Tommy asks.

"We're on call 24 hours a day," I tell Aisha.

Rocky sighs but nods. "We're ready."

"All right!" Tommy says. "Let's morph back into action!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive in the park to fight silver horn.

"It's time you were exterminated," Tommy says before looking at all of us. "Right."

We all agree so he continues. "Let's do it."

"What's bugging you powers puffs?" Silver horn asks mockingly and then he sends lightning and we are forced to dive aside before we are hit. "Could it be my bug bomb?"

He then threw lightning that hits all of us.

"Looks like you're all in trouble!" He informs us. "Hey rangers, get ready to say howdy to my putty palls."

As he says this a bunch of putties arrive.

"Better put the lid on this guy fast," Tommy says.

We all split and begin to fight the putties. I kick one and duck under another. I twist ones wrist and then I am surprised when Rey appears.

"Hey princess," he smirks.

I begin to fight him. I aim a kick for his head but he blocks and knocks me flying. I land on the ground and roll away as he goes to stamp on me. I twist and sweep his feet making him fall. I quickly flip to my feet and I see the others fighting the monster. Then a strike from out of nowhere has me blocking Rey.

I am then stuck when the monster grows. Rey has a grip on me. Then out of nowhere Rocky appears and kicks Rey knocking him away from me.

"You ok?" He asks and at my nod. "Who is this guy?"

"I'll explain later," I say as he disappears and the others walk over.

"Jess he didn't hurt you did he?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Zordon, we need help," Tommy says looking up at silver horn.

"Call the carrier zord, Tor," Zordon says.

"Yes, Tor will protect us," Tommy agrees. "Thanks."

"Hurry," Zordon says. "Serpentera is descending to earth."

"I'll take care of our overgrown friend," Jason says. "You go get Serpentera."

"All right," Kim says. "You can do it Rocky!"

"Thanks," Rocky says. "I wont let you down."

"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER!" Rocky calls for his zord. "TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The rest of us run over to where Lord Zedd's zord is.

"Wow! Get a load of that!" Tommy says.

"Look it's about to land," Billy points out.

"Rocky's in trouble!" Tommy says and then turns to me. "We've got to help him!"

I nod my head.

"All right!" Adam says. "We'll stay here and clobber Serpentera."

We all nod.

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TIGER ZORD POWER!"

Me and Tommy jump into the cockpits of our zord and then combine into our megazord.

"CHEETAH-TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER UP!"

"Silver horns you're through!" Tommy says from beside me.

We meet up with Rocky.

"Take this!" The monster says and we are hit with flames.

As Rocky goes to jump at silver horns he is knocked to the ground.

"Yee-ha," Silver horns says.

He blasts us again.

"That's it!" Tommy says. "I call on the power of tor!"

Tor appears to help us.

"All right it's over tick face!" I say to the monster.

"Rangers let's bring them together!" Tommy says. "And show him what thunder powers all about!"

The others call for their zords. They combine into their arsenal mode and Rocky jumps on. Me and Tommy split. Tommy's zord goes into Tor and I am at the side of it. They fly up and then drop on top of the monster destroying it.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I went home and picked up my babies and now were at the command centre watching as Jason, Trini and Zack leave.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha says. "It's so sad that they're leaving."

"Bye you guys," Kim says.

I am still upset and so I hug tightly to Tommy.

"Yeah it is sad to see them go," Billy agrees patting me on the shoulder. "But on the other hand, it's really exciting to have three new power rangers to join us."

We all smile at each other.

"Hope they don't forget to write," I say.

"We saved the world from Zedd," Aisha says amazed. "Wow!"

We all chuckle.

"Yeah," Billy says. "But we couldn't have done it without you guys."

"You guys were awesome," Kim agrees.

"Thanks," Rocky says before turning to me. "Who was that guy that attacked you earlier?"

I frown. Tommy clenches his fists and Kim and Billy give me sympathetic looks. I tell all three of our friends what happened to me nearly two years ago now.

"Oh my god," Aisha says. "That's horrible."

"Well," Rocky says patting my shoulder. "As long as we're around he wont get you."

"Thanks," I say.

"Congratulations power rangers," Zordon says and we all look up at him. "On your first victory together. You've lived up to my expectations."

"You made excellent choices, Zordon," Alpha says.

"It is true you defeated Lord Zedd today," Zordon says. "But it's not the end, only the beginning. He and Serpentera will be back more powerful than ever."

"We can handle it," Adam says.

"I know you can," Zordon agrees. "But remember your strength lies in your ability to judge each situation and avoid the use of force when you can."

"Welcome to the team guys," Tommy says.

"Let's do it!" Kim says.

We all pile up our hands. "POWER RANGERS!"

We then jump into the air.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me so long with this one guys. I will try to update again ASAP!

Next chapter: Vice versa.

This chapter was posted on the 19/04/2017 at 18:48


	20. Chapter 20: Vice versa

Chapter 20: Goldar's vice versa

Chelbell2016:

OK a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. The twins are about a month old now.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

I am meeting with the guys except for Tommy at the youth center. I am training with Adam and Rocky. Now that I have had the twins and I am over what Rey did to me I can take up Karate once more.

People are watching as I spar with Adam. I raise my leg and he ducks as I aim a kick to his head. Then I duck as he aims one at me. I attempt to trip him but he jumps over my legs. I get up and we begin to block each others kicks. He goes down onto his back and then flips back onto his feet.

We stop and Rocky comes over and smiles.

"You're really good," he comments.

"Thanks," I say and then we spot Billy and walk over.

"Hi Billy," we all say.

"You missed the demonstration," Rocky points out what we were doing today.

"I know. I'm sorry I had a meeting," Billy says. "With the vice-versa committee."

"You know," Rocky says as we all move over to sit down. "That's gonna be a blast."

I nod. Me and Tommy are really looking forward. We wasn't going to go at first but my mum said she'll look after Sophia and Kieran, both who are out with their dad right now.

"I cannot wait," I say.

I notice Adam looking a little solemn but I have to go.

"It's about time the girls have to ask the guys to a dance," Rocky says.

"Who are you going with?" Adam asks Rocky.

Rocky smiles as he responds to his best friends question.

"Jessica Peterson," Rocky says as all four of us sit at a table together. "I can't believe she asked me."

I smile at him before turning to Adam. "What about you Adam?"

Adam seems to get a little upset at this.

"I don't think I'm going," he says to us.

"Why not?" Rocky asks.

"Well, no ones asked me," he explains and I fell sorry for him. "And I don't think anyone's going to."

I pat him on the shoulder and give him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't feel bad Adam," Billy says to him trying to make him feel better. "No ones invited me yet either."

There is silence for a few seconds before a young girl approaches us.

"Hi, Billy," she says patting the blue ranger on the shoulder gently.

Billy looks back and smiles at the young brunette.

"Hey, Laura," he greets her.

"Um could I talk to you for a minute?" Laura asks.

She seems a little nervous.

"Certainly," Billy replies before turning to us. "Would you guys excuse me?"

"Sure," Rocky replies and I nod my head.

Billy gets up and walks off with Laura. I laugh a little as two women run past us chasing after Bulk and Skull. Then Billy walks back over.

"Hey, guys," he says looking really happy. "Laura just asked me to the dance."

I smile.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a date," Adam says looking crestfallen. "Even Bulk and Skull are going if those girls ever catch them."

Rocky tries to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Adam," he says to him. "Someone will ask you."

"I got to get going," Adam says. "Later guys."

"See you," Billy says.

He walks away and I turn to the two guys.

"I have to go meet Tommy at the park," I say. "Who knows how much of a mess him, Kieran and Sophia have got into."

They both chuckle.

"OK see you later," Rocky says.

I wave and then leave.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I meet up with Tommy.

"Hey beautiful," he says kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I say before leaning down and grabbing Sophia from her pushchair as she is the only one awake.

I notice she looks a little flushed. I put my hand on her head and I see that she is really hot.

"Tommy," I say panicking a little. "Sophia has a temperature."

He frowns as he places a hand on her forehead.

"Man you're right," he says and he feels Kieran. "He feels OK. Maybe we should take her to lye down."

I nod and we head back to mine. I give my daughter some medicine.

The next day I am exhausted. I was up all night trying to calm my daughter. Tommy has took her to see a doctor and I am heading to the youth center to meet Adam and Aisha.

As well as the fever Sophia had started wheezing.

I get to the youth center just in time to hear Kim speak.

"Lord Zedd has the worst timing ever," Kim says.

"Tell me about it," Adam agrees. "Its too late now. Sarah's probably going to ask someone else."

"Oh, Adam you know don't give up," Kim tells him. "You have three days till the dance."

I push Kieran over to them.

"Hey guys," I say.

Kim and Aisha both look concerned when they spot me.

"You OK?" Kim asks and then she notices my lack of daughter. "And wheres Sophia?"

I sigh and look down.

"Tommy has took her to the Dr's," I tell her and she frowns. "She was up all night wheezing and with a fever."

Aisha takes my hand. "I'm sure she'll be OK!"

I nod. Kim says bye and then leaves. It's just the three of us left. Aisha looks towards the fitness area and then back at us.

"Hey, whats going on over there?" She asks.

Both Adam and I are curious now.

"Let's go check it out," Adam says.

We walk over and see a young girl who seems a little familiar to me doing karate.

"You ever see her before?" Adam asks.

"No, she must be new," Aisha says.

"Jessie?" Adam asks me.

"I think I've seen her somewhere," I say still frowning. "But I cannot think where."

She is still demonstrating her moves.

"She's awesome," Adam says.

As the girl finishes she smiles at us. She then walks over to her gym bag and picks it up. Then she begins to walk towards us.

"Shes coming this way," Aisha says to us two.

She comes forward and only seems to look at Adam.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?" She says still only looking at Adam. "I'm new in school and I don't know many people yet."

"Sure," Adam says and then he begins the introductions. "I'm Adam, this is Jessica and Aisha."

Aisha holds her hand out and the the girl shoves her bag onto her.

"I'm Sabrina," the girl says as I share a look with Aisha. "It's nice to meet you Adam. I understand your one of the best martial artists at Angel grove high. Maybe you could show me a few moves?"

I glare at the girl.

"Sure," Adam says with a big smile.

Adam and Sabrina walk away and I glance at Aisha.

"You okay?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Hey," she says to Sabrina before throwing her bag back at her.

A few minutes later and Sabrina and Adam split. Adam approaches us two girls.

"Oh, Adam," Aisha says waving her hand in front of his face. "Reality to Adam. Come in."

Adam looks at the two of us and smiles widely.

"She's great isn't she?" He asks the two of us.

"I'm not so sure about her," Aisha says crossing her arms.

I nod my head. That girl seems familiar but not in a good way.

"Come on. Give her a chance," Adam practically begs the two of us. "Why don't you two come hiking with us tomorrow? And you guys can get to know each other better."

I shake my head. "I'll see how Sophia and Kieran are tomorrow."

"All right," Aisha says before turning to me. "I 'll give her a chance. I hope you can come to."

I nod but I just don't trust this girl.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

The next day I head towards the doctors with my two babies. I need to get the results from the tests they did on Sophia. I am hoping that there is nothing wrong with her but I need to make sure.

As I get nearer I hear a noise and look up.

Putties. I quickly lean down and press the emergency communicator on my children's wrists to get them out of there. Then I turn and kick a puttie.

As that one stumbles back another moves forward and I am forced to duck under a punch before tripping it and punching it in the 'Z'. One by one I defeat the putties.

When I am finished I raise my communicator to let Zordon and Alpha know why I sent the twins to the command center. But then another voice stops me in my tracks.

"Oh no you don't princess," Rey says and I glance up to see him stood not too far away.

I back up. "Leave me alone Rey."

He growls and moves forward. I flip him over and he lands on his back. But he turns and sweeps my weak leg. When I land he grips my arm and forces his lips onto mine. I knee him hard and he rolls away from me.

I quickly jump up but he kicks me in my bad leg sending me to the ground once more. I feel the pain reignite from the old wound. I groan. He grabs my arms again and pins my back against his chest. Then he transports us to where I see Sabrina, Adam and Aisha stood.

At the same time we appeared so did Goldar and some putties.

"Where are you going?" Goldar asks mockingly.

Adam and Aisha quickly prepare to fight as they spot us. Adam turns to Sabrina.

"Take cover Sabrina and don't come out until we tell you to," Adam tells her before looking at Rey as he holds me. "Let her go Rey."

Instead of heeding Adams advice Sabrina turns to look at the two and speaks. "Thanks for the advice, power ranger but I can take care of myself."

I gasp as there is a flash of gold and she turns into Scorpina.

"Whats going on?" Adam asks as the two look at Scorpina. "Who are you?"

"Scorpina," said villain introduces herself. "And I'm your worst nightmare!"

She laughs and I struggle to get free.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Aisha says as Adam looks upset. "I mean besides your hair and clothes."

"I'm crushed," Scorpina says although she is clearly not.

Goldar suddenly sends a beam at them from his sword and they are forced against the tree and restrained.

"Soon your friends will come to your rescue," Goldar says to them. "And that will be the end of the power rangers."

I flinch as Rey runs his hands up and down my body. He then whispers in my ear. "And then... you... will be mine."

I fight to get loose but he nudges my leg again and I flinch.

"I can't reach my morpher," Adam points out.

Aisha glares angrily at our three captives.

"Me either," she says to Adam. "Let us go, you witch!"

Scorpina ignores her as Goldar speaks.

"It is only a matter of time," he says to all three of us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Rey has me tied up and he is holding the rope.

I then see our four friends appear.

"Are you guys OK?" Tommy asks not seeing me yet.

Goldar looks at the four morphed rangers.

"I'm glad you could all join our farewell party," he says as Rey and Scorpions stand at his side.

Then putties appear.

"Look out!" Billy says to the others.

"Go for it guys," Adam says.

"Hang tight," Tommy says and when he spots me finally he speaks only to me. "I'll get you Jess. I'll take Goldar, Scorpina and Rey."

I nod at him to let him know I heard him.

Rey morphs and glares at Tommy before releasing the rope binding me.

"Right! Let's do it!" Rocky says.

I watch as everyone but Adam, Aisha and I take off to fight.

"Your efforts are useless," Goldar says to us.

Everyone begins to fight the putties except for Tommy who takes on Goldar, Rey and Scorpina.

Tommy holds his own against them. Using Saba he blocks all of there attacks.

The others finish off the putties and Billy comes towards the three of us.

"Billy hurry!" I hear Aisha say.

"Hang on," Billy says and he calls for his weapon. "I'll have to use my power Lance. Ready? All right."

He cuts through the ropes holding the other two and then does the same for me.

I nod and give him a thank you look.

"Way to go guys," Aisha says.

Adam, Aisha and I look at each other.

"Let's do it Aisha and Jessica," Adam says to us two.

We nod our heads in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha says and we all reach for our morphers.

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

We finish morphing and turn to the three villains. "You'll be sorry you messed with me Scorpina."

Tommy kicks all three of them and they land on the ground.

"Party's over Goldar!" He says to the ringleader of the group.

Before the three can reply there is an explosion and the three grow to a huge size. Even Rey. Scorpina is in her monster form.

"Ready, set... I'm back!" She says.

We all regroup.

"I was afraid this would happen," Tommy says as we all look up.

"Tommy, are the twins Ok?" I ask him.

He turns to me knowing that I need to know. "They're fine Jess. Alphas looking after them," he promises before lifting his communicator. "Zordon, we've got trouble here."

"I am aware of the situation," Zordon informs us. "Due to the combined strength of Goldar, Scorpina and Rey Cheetah-tigerzord and Thundermegazord power may not be enough. I have instructed Alpha to boost the power output of the thunder ultrazord. Call on him if you find it necessary."

"Right Zordon, got it," Tommy says before looking around at us. "Ready guys?"

We all agree before yelling at the same time. "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIRE BIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Our zords arrive and we all jump into the cockpits.

Tommy calls for the tigerzord and our two zords run besides each other. We go into our warrior modes and the others combine into their megazord as well. Our three megazords stand side by side prepared to battle.

"THUNDER-MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!"

"CHEETAH ZORD WARRIOR MODE!"

"TIGER ZORD WARRIOR MODE!"

"Yeah three against three," Tommy points out how its gonna be a fair fight. "Thats more like it."

I take on Rey in my zord. He jumps and strikes my zord three times and my cockpit sparks from the attack.

I use my zord to knock him back with three punches. As he hits the ground he decides to call it a day. He leaves, I turn to see the others just finishing there battle in the ultrazord.

"You'll never defeat us Goldar!" Tommy says.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We are all enjoying being at the dance. I still need to tell the others what is wrong with my little girl but that can wait till later. Mum is watching them and I am having a nice dance with there father.

Not that I didn't argue about coming out but she insisted.

We are standing besides Adam and Aisha right now.

Adam looks so upset right now.

"Oh cheer up Adam," I tell him trying to make him feel better. "Things could get worse."

Tommy wraps his arms around my waist and nods. "Yeah you could be here with Scorpina."

We all laugh.

"Hey, as long as I got my friends things will be cool," Adam admits and he finally smiles.

"All right man," Tommy agrees before shaking his hand.

Before anything else happens a woman walks up to Adam from behind.

Adam turns and goes wide eyed.

"Hi Adam," the young girl says. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Sarah, wheres your date?" Adam asks her looking around.

"Um, well actually I came here alone," she says and I smile at this.

Aisha steps to behind Adam and begins to speak to him. "Well, don't just stand there boy. Ask her to dance."

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asks.

"I'd love to," Sarah replies.

As they walk off Aisha turns to us. "Hows Sophia?"

I sigh and Tommy takes my hand.

"Shes got Asthma," I tell her and she gasps. "She has am inhaler and a nebulaizer with a face mask. Sophia doesn't like it but I am hoping she will get used to it."

Tommy kisses the top of my head. "She will. Our little girl is strong like her mum."

He then pulls me to the dance floor for a dance.

We all laugh when Bulk and Skull end up on the floor from dancing with two women.

That night Tommy takes me home. We sneak upstairs to check on the twins. They are both sound asleep in their cots. I smile at Tommy who strokes their hair.

I look at him. "This mother is going to sleep. Do you want to stay?"

He nods. "Yeah your mum said i could tonight when I picked you up."

I nod and we go to my room. Not long after we both fall asleep.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it has been so long. Please review and I will update as soon as possible.

This chapter was posted on the 21/06/2017


	21. Chapter 21: When is a ranger not a range

Chapter 21: When is a ranger not a ranger?

Chelbell2016:

Next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We are all sat in class watching Adam do a presentation.

"A kaleidoscope shows us how light is refracted," he explains as he holds said device. "We start with normal light and then the light enters the Kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces. Take a look."

He passes the Kaleidoscope to one of the young girls in front of the class. She does so and a smile spreads across her face.

"Nice report, Adam," Ms. Applebee says from her spot not too far away. "Questions anyone?"

Someone, I am guessing either Bulk or Skull, must have raised there hand because Ms. Applebee speaks once more. "Intelligent questions?"

"I have an intelligent question," Bulk says and I begin to doubt that. "How tall is the tallest building in the world?"

I roll my eyes and glance at Billy and Aisha. That is so like Bulk.

"Questions about Adams report Bulk," Ms. Applebee informs him.

"Heck who'd want to know about that?" Bulk asks.

The whole class shakes there heads and turns away from the bully.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Later on I go to collect the twins. Tommy's parents had taken them out so I went to there house. I knock on and wait for an answer.

The door opens and Mr. Oliver is stood there.

"Good afternoon Jessica," he says to me opening the door to let me in. "How was school?"

I smile at him and his wife who comes out to also greet me.

"Tommy not back yet?" I ask as I follow them into the living room.

I see my two babies asleep in their pushchairs. I smile and stroke their hair. I missed them so much while I was gone.

"No," Mrs. Oliver tells me and I wonder where he is. "He should be back soon though."

I nod and grab the baby bag off of the sofa. I see that Sophie's Inhaler isn't in there.

"Did she need her inhaler today?" I ask the two.

"Yes," Mrs. Oliver smiles sadly at me. "After a lot of screaming and fighting we managed to get her to take it."

I nod as Tommy's dad passes me my daughters inhaler and spacer. I hope that she will get used to it.

Before leaving I go and make a few bottles of baby milk as I am taking the kids out for a bit. I want to spend some time with them while I have nothing else going on.

I leave the house after saying goodbye to the Olivers. I take them for a stroll enjoying the nice day. As we go I see one of my old karate friends. After a conversation that makes me feel about three feet tall I carry on.

Getting to the park I sit down on a bench. I notice that Sophia is awake so I take her out.

"Hey princess," I say kissing her forehead. "You hungry?"

After feeding her I head for the youth center.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I get to the youth center and I find Rocky, Adam and Aisha there. But the others aren't. I smile at them.

"Hi guys," I say and Aisha immediately begins to coo at the twins who are both awake now. "Wheres the others?"

They shrug, I hope they are ok.

Rocky is playing with one of those hypnotist things and I laugh at the way he follows it with his eyes. Picking up Kieran I let him hold onto the forefinger on my left hand. Sophie cries so Aisha picks her up.

Bulk and Skull approach us and I turn to glance at them with my son still in my arms.

They are following the beads with there eyes like they are being hypnotized. They lean down in front of it.

Rocky smiles at us and then leans down to them. "You're getting sleepy. Very sleepy."

Aisha and I roll our eyes. The bullies eyes begin to roll and next thing we know they are both asleep.

Suddenly our communicators go off. I sigh and place my son back. Then I take Sophie off of Aisha and place her back as well.

We get to our feet and I push my babies as we go to a secure and silent area.

We teleport to the command center. I am worried when we see that we are the only four rangers here.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims as we all look at the robot and Zordon. "I'm glad you're here."

"You said it was an emergency," Rocky reminds them on what little information they gave us.

"The other rangers are in grave danger Rocky," he says and I freeze with worry.

"What happened to them?" I demand to know.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon tells all of us.

We walk towards the globe behind us hoping for answers. We see what looks like a monster made out of some sort of telescope.

"The three have been attacked by Zedd's scatterbrain monster," Zordon explains to us as we watch what happened to the other three members of our team. "Scatterbrain fires a ray, which, like a kaleidoscope breaks its victims into millions of pieces then reassembles them but without any memory of who they are."

I cover my mouth with my hand. Tommy doesn't remember me or his two children. What am I going to do now.

As a group we turn back around.

"You mean Tommy, Billy and Kimberly lost their memories?" Adam asks.

"Tommy doesn't even know he is a father?" I ask with fear in my voice. "Or that they are all power rangers?"

"You must bring them back to safety so that we can help them," Zordon instructs.

"We'll take care of them," Rocky says and I nod.

"Be careful when dealing with this monster rangers," Zordon cautions us all. "If the scatterbrain monster all of you to loose your memories the power rangers will be no more."

I step away from my babies and Alpha walks towards them. We raise our communicators and prepare to teleport.

"Good luck rangers," Alpha says to us.

We teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We teleport to the park.

"All right let's go," Rocky says about to move forwards but I stop him.

"Remember, they aren't going to know us," I point out.

"Right," Rocky nods.

We all run in the direction of where we know the three are. I am hoping that Tommy will recognize me. But I know that there is no way.

We hear them talking about smarts. Rocky speaks up.

"You are," he says to Billy. "Billy you're a straight A student."

I notice that Tommy is staring wide eyed at me.

"I'm Billy," Billy says looking at all three of us. "A brain."

Kim pokes him in the chest. "Told you."

"And you're Kimberly," Aisha says stepping towards the pink ranger. "Mine and Jessica's best friend."

"I am?" Kim asks clearly confused.

"Yeah all three of us do everything together," Aisha says and I nod again. "Go shopping everyday."

Kim scoffs. "Why would we go shopping everyday?"

I don't take my eyes off of Tommy who begins to walk towards me. But I do answer Kim. "You always say we don't need an excuse to shop Kim."

"That was really pathetic," Kim says and I give her a hurt look.

Aisha and I share a look of horror.

"She doesn't shop," Aisha says as we glance at the boys. "That monsters more powerful than any of us imagined."

"Monster?" Tommy asks us.

"Yeah," Adam says and I keep staring at Tommy. "The scatterbrain monster that Zedd made. You know Lord Zedd on the moon."

"Tommy," I say walking towards my boyfriend. "You are my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," he says looking me up and down. "I must be lucky."

I nod.

"You also have twin babies," I say and his eyes widen. "Sophie and Kieran. Don't you remember your little ones?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh man. We'd better get them back to the command center fast," Rocky points out.

"Hey," Tommy says stepping away from me and I flinch at his tone. "Your not taking me anywhere."

Rocky pulls me back so I feel a little more safe.

"Yeah," Billy says. "Me either."

Suddenly Goldar, Rey and some putties appear behind our three friends. The others turn and gasp as we fall into fighting stances.

"Come with us," Rey says smirking at me. "We'll refresh your memory."

"Trust us," Rocky says trying to get the three to come with us. "We'll take you somewhere safe."

Kim is freaking out. "Best friends huh?"

I nod and I hold my hand out to my boyfriend. "Let's teleport."

"Teleport?" Tommy says not trusting me.

"Tommy deep down you know you can trust me," I say gently. "Just follow your heart. Please."

He sighs but nods and they all decide to come to us. We teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive at the command center. The other three look confused and scared.

"What just happened?" Tommy asks.

The three who know who they are and I walk forwards as the others look around at there surroundings.

"Zordon there memories are completely gone," I say glancing around to see my babies asleep. "Tommy doesnt even know that he is a dad. They don't know anything."

"Wow," Tommy says from behind us. "Where are we? Forget where we are, who's that?"

He is pointing at Zordon as he says this.

"I am Zordon," our mentor tries to explain. "A trusted friend to you Tommy."

Alpha walks over from where he was tending to Sophie and Kieran.

"And I'm Alpha 5," he introduces himself again.

"Whoa!" Billy says going into his brainy mode. "A fully sentient, multi-function Automaton. Never seen anything like it."

I sigh as he says this.

"You really don't remember me Billy?" Alpha asks Billy.

"They will have to remain here for the time being," Zordon tells all of us. "There minds are completely vulnerable to Zedd's attacks."

I sigh as I glance at Tommy. He really does not know me or his children.

"But Zordon," Adam tries to come up with a solution. "Can't you just give them there powers again?"

I look up hopeful.

"Without their memories they do not have the experience, skills or character to be power rangers," he informs us.

Kimberly turns and looks around at all of us.

"Um excuse me," she says and I turn so I am fully facing her. "But can somebody like come back to earth and pick me up because I am totally confused?"

I smirk as this sounds like the Kim I know.

"You Kimberly as well as Billy and your leader Tommy are power rangers," Zordon states. "Here to protect the Earth from lord Zedd's evil forces."

"His monster Scatterbrain has erased your memories to make you powerless," Alpha tries to explain to them. "If we don't unscramble you soon the whole world will be in danger."

I look up as Sophie begins to cry. I walk over to her and take her out of her pushchair. Rocking her backwards and forwards I see Tommy watching us from the corner of my eye.

Aisha addresses Adam deep in thought.

"Adam you're the expert on light waves," she points out. "How can you reverse a light scattering?"

"Maybe prisms," Adam suggests stroking his chin as he thinks about it. "Just maybe. If we tempt Scatterbrain to attack again but this time we deflect the ray through a prism. It might work."

"You will have to try," Zordon tells us. "Without the power of all seven rangers you have no chance of defeating Scatterbrain."

Rocky looks around.

"Adam," he says and the black ranger turns to him. "You take Billy to his lab and get the prisms. We'll take the others to the park and try and keep Scatterbrain from entering the city."

I nod and put my daughter back down. I smile at Tommy as I look over to see him still watching me.

"Good luck rangers," Zordon says to us.

We approach the three memory lost rangers so we can teleport with them.

"Come on you guys," Rocky says.

We teleport out again.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

The five of us arrive at our destination. We look around and Aisha decides which direction we should go in.

The others run on ahead. I glance at Tommy and he follows me when I make a move in the right direction. I worry that if we have to fight they might get hurt.

"Billy and Adm aren't here yet," Rocky says to us.

We then spot the scatterbrain monster.

"Where are your friends?" The monster asks us and I share a look with Rocky and Aisha. "Did they forget to come?"

Rocky thinks about it.

"We can't wait," he says and I nod knowing we need to take action now.

The three of us reach for our morphers.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Rocky says.

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We finish morphing and the other two look shocked at what had just happened.

"You've had it Scatterbrain!" Rocky says as we prepare to fight. "Over here flashlight head!"

I look back at my boyfriend and friend. "Get back you guys!"

"Yeah," Aisha agrees with me. "We'll handle this."

"Handle me?" Scatterbrain says.

He sends a blast at us but we quickly move out of the way.

We hit the ground and stand up.

"That was close," Aisha points out the obvious.

"I can't believe I missed them," Scatterbrain groans. "I wont miss them this time!"

I move over to Tommy and Kim and help them up.

"You two OK?" I ask them worried.

They both nod at me.

"What do we do you two?" Aisha asks us.

"Don't worry rangers," Scatterbrain says. "You won't feel a thing."

"We need those prisms," Rocky says.

Adam and Billy finally appear.

"We've got the prisms," Adam states.

"They made it!" I cheer glad that they got here.

"Watch out you guys," Rocky says as he also glances to the two.

"Whats this?" The monster says looking over.

"Watch out you guys!" I yell seeing the monster aiming for the. "He's going to fire!"

"Adam get down," Aisha says.

As expected the monster fires his rays at the black and blue rangers. They then both looked confused.

"He's got Adam," Aisha points out. "We have got to get those prisms or we'll all be lost forever!"

"Four down three to go," the monster exclaims.

"Lets make a break for it," Aisha suggests to Rocky and I.

"Right!" Rocky says and they take off.

After glancing back at Tommy and Kim I follow them.

"Moving targets eh?" Scatterbrain follows us with his giant head.

He blasts at us and we are forced to roll to avoid the blast. I landed a bit hard and I gasp as pain shoots through my stomach I had hit it on sharp rock. I look up to see the other two going for the prisms in Billy and Adams hands.

"WATCH OUT!" I yell just before they are hit with Scatterbrains ray.

They demorph and that is the last thing I see before I pass out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

When I come to I am shocked to see my friends morphed. Tommy pulls me to my feet.

"Jess," he says when he sees me holding my stomach. "What happened are you OK?"

I nod even though I am not. I see the scatterbrain not too far away and then I realize something.

"You guys remember?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah," Tommy replies still giving me a concerned look.

We then run over to help Bulk and Skull who I had not seen up until now.

"Hey," Tommy says as we get to where they are laying. "Are you guys all right? Can you hear me?"

The two bullies finally sit up.

"What happened?" Bulk asks clearly confused.

"You took a serious hit," Tommy tells them.

"Power rangers?" Skull says in confusion. "Did you save us?"

"Are you kidding?" Tommy asks. "You're the ones who saved us."

"Scatterbrain!" Rocky suddenly remembers. "I remember where we left off you guys. Let's get to it. WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The others zords appear. I stay on the ground rubbing my stomach as the others finish off the monster.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Kim, Aisha and I arrive at the youth center and see Bulk and Skull with a huge crowd around them.

"Check it out!" Aisha says.

"So where are they?" I hear a woman ask Skull.

"If you saved there lives the least they could do is come by and say thank you," another woman pointed out.

Everyone walks away and the bullies tell lies to try and get them to stay.

We walk over feeling sorry for them.

"Hey Bulk and Skull there you guys are," Kim says as we get close. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah you and the rest of this lynch mob," Bulk says sounding upset still.

"So you guys saved the power rangers," Aisha says.

"Go ahead and laugh but we did," Bulk says.

"No we believe you," I tell him.

Bulk and Skull turn to us shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah," Kim and I agree.

"Why?" Bulk asks.

"Uh because besides the fact that you're strange...," Kim says trying to come up with the right words.

"You come through in a pinch," I tell him.

"Yeah... and... and... your courageous and honorable," Kim finishes.

"And honest and upright," Bulk says looking a lot better.

"And intelligent and responsible," Skull continues and I share a look with Kim and Aisha. "And available."

"You want to go out?" Bulk asks.

"Uh okay you guys," I say to them. "Let's not get carried away that far."

We smile and walk off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter for you.

This chapter was posted on the 27/07/2017 at 07:56


	22. Chapter 22: Where there's smoke there's

Chapter 22: Where there's smoke there's fire!

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I am starting to feel that no one is reading these stories. So I am taking a week off while I am on holiday I hope that someone will review to tell me that they are enjoying it.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

We are all sat in Ms. Applebee's class. We wait patiently until she enters the room. When she does she is not alone.

"Students," she says as she approaches with the man, "This is firefighter Newman. Hes going to talk to us about the upcoming fire safety week."

We all get excited as she says this.

"He's so cute," Aisha says to Kim and I.

"Totally," Kim says and I just smile.

"Thank you Ms. Applebee," Mr. Newman says as he moves to stand in front of us. "The best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening. This week, you'll learn some helpful ways to keep your home and your surroundings safe from fire. As you'll see most of fire prevention is just common sense."

As he stops talking Ms. Applebee takes over for him. "Fire fighter Newman is going to select the fire safety captain from Angel grove high school based on the essays you've written."

"While I was impressed with all of your essays," Newman says and I sigh a little I bet he wasn't with one of them. "One of them was outstanding."

Before he can continue Bulk and Skull quickly stand up. Bulk begins to speak. "Say no more. As fire safety captain I think it would be best if we all took the rest of the week off of school to think about what fire really means to us."

"Bulk, Skull sit down," Ms. Applebee says annoyed. "Please continue Mr. Newman."

"The student I've selected is Aisha Campbell," he says and I turn to my friend and smile widely.

"Wow, I am so excited," she says to all of us.

"That is so great," Kim says.

"Congratulations," Billy and I both say at the same time.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

The next day we are all back in class as Aisha gets up to speak to everybody. I am trying to concentrate but I am so tired I can barely understand what she is saying.

"Like firefighter Newman said," she says and I feel my eyes droop. "Most fire prevention is common sense. This morning we're going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits."

I force my eyes open to watch as she walks over to the desk where she had set up some sort of electrical equipment.

She grabs a hairdryer first and plugs it in. Then she does the same thing with some curling irons and then turns to speak to us all again.

"Never plug too many things into one outlet," Aisha says. "Like if you're going to blow-dry your hair and you want to use a curling iron also but you want to put on gel first but you know you got to blow-fry it out then you want to use a curling iron again on your ends..."

"Wait," Kim says and I turn my head to her. "You put gel on before you curl?"

"Well girl I do," she says and I share a look with Kim. "But you can gel after you curl."

Ms. Applebee decides to intervene. "Ladies. Can we get back to the fire safety lecture?"

"Sorry," Aisha says.

Before she can continue Bulk and Skull walk in and Bulk has a Dalmatian with him.

"Bulk and Skull you're late," Ms. Applebee says.

"That's future fire fighter Bulk," Bulk says and I wonder what he is up to now.

"And future fire fighter Skull," Skull inputs.

"Take your seats," Ms. Applebee orders them. "Aisha's in the middle of a presentation."

Bulk walks over with a bunch of firefighter equipment before he begins to talk. "And I'm sure it was a fascinating one but we've got a presentation of our own. Move over for the professionals."

He says the last part to Aisha who decides to let him go. She reassures Miss Applebee and we all begin to dread what is about to happen.

As Bulk goes on with his lecture I zone out as the lack of sleep is hitting me. I was up early with the babies but last night I was out late taking Charm for a walk and completing my homework. Tommy had his own to do and I didn't want to disturb him so I tried to juggle it all.

I zone back in as Aisha tries to stop Bulk from plugging something into the same outlet she was using.

"Hey I know what I am doing okay?" He says harshly.

"Uh guys," Billy says as he watches them. "That looks really dangerous."

Bulk plugs it in anyway and we all jump to our feet as there is a huge spark and a bunch of smoke comes out. Ms. Applebee looks distraught.

Aisha moves over and unplugs it. Luckily she causes herself no harm.

She then uses an extinguisher to put the smoke and sparks out. Bulk stares at her open mouthed.

"All right class," Ms. Applebee says sounding relieved. "Come back to your seats."

"Remember everyone," Aisha says turning to all of us. "Water and electricity don't mix."

Bulk speaks up. "Now that was just a test to see how the class would react to a real electrical emergency."

"Actually guys," Aisha says to us. "That was a good demonstration of what not to do."

Bulk looks bashful as Ms. Applebee begins to speak. "Aisha, I am so proud of you."

We all clap for her. Aisha looks very happy.

After the day is over I head over to my mums to pick up the babies and then I begin to head for the youth centre so I can meet up with my boyfriend and the other rangers.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I arrive at the youth centre and Tommy comes over.

"Hows my babies," he says grabbing Sophia out of the chair. He then looks me over. "Jess you look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"

I shrug as Aisha and Ernie approach.

"Well that should just about do it," Billy says referring to the flyers Aisha asked them to put up.

"Did you put up any in the hallway?" Aisha asks.

I put the brakes on my buggy and look to Kieran who is asleep. Sophia is smiling at her dad.

Kim sighs. "Not yet."

Aisha practically shoves the flyers into her hands. "We can't afford to leave anywhere out. Not when it comes to something as important as fire safety."

"Okay sorry," Kim says before turning to Billy. "We'll do that?"

Billy agrees. Tommy looks to her. "Listen Jess and I are going to meet the guys for a quick run."

"Well if you're going by the mall could you put some flyers up?" Aisha asks.

"Sure," I say taking some and placing them on top of the pram.

"Oh and at the library also and the gas station," she says and I sigh wanting to go home to bed. "And the video arcade thanks."

I sigh deeper as she walks off with Ernie.

Tommy places Sophia back in the pushchair and places an arm around my shoulders. "Aisha's taking this thing a little too seriously."

I nod in agreement. Even Ernie looked like he could do without Aisha pressuring him.

"Yeah I agree," Billy says.

"No come on you guys," Kim says sticking up for our friend. "It's a very good opportunity at her age and shes doing a very good job."

"Yeah I suppose your right," Billy says touching his helmet.

Tommy takes the pushchair and picks up the leaflets. "Well I got my work cut out for me. So we'll see you guys later."

"Bye guys," I say.

"Bye," Kim replies.

"See you Tommy, Jess," Billy says.

Tommy and I leave the youth centre. He looks at me and places a kiss on my forehead. "Honestly you look like you could sleep for a week. What's up Jess?"

I sigh.

"Between Zedd's monsters, taking care of the twins and school work," I say listing off my responsibilities. "I',m just not getting enough sleep. Plus I take Charm out at least once a day."

He stops the pushchair and turns me so I am facing him. "When you caught pregnant I promised that I would be there for you. When Jason left I swore to him I would look after you and our two children. Let me help you. The twins can come and stay with me some nights."

I smile but I don't know how I would feel about leaving my babies.

"It's not just that," I say to him and he looks at me. "I got my latest report card. My dad was disappointed. My grades are slipping."

"Then Billy and I will help you," he says kissing me on the lips this time. "You don't need to worry."

I nod. "Thanks Tommy."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderord power*

We meet up with Rocky and Adam. I walk not far from them with the babies while they jog around.

Suddenly I hear Adam call out. "What are they doing here?"

"Were crashing this party," I hear my worst enemy say.

I lean down and press the button on the emergency communicator on the pushchair and my babies disappear in a flash of white light.

"You're cruising for a bruising," I hear rocky say.

I race up the park and stand beside my fellow rangers.

"Babies are at the command centre," I say and they all nod.

"Come on," Tommy says.

We all race forwards and begin to fight. Rocky and Tommy go to fight Rey and Adam and I take on the putties. I sweep ones feet out from under them and turn to block a kick. Back flipping away from them I land a solid punch on one of the putties Z. Two more come at me but before they can reach me Rey jumps over them and with a swift kick to my stomach he sends me flying.

I stand up and see Rocky Tommy and Adam trying to get through the putties to me. I fall into fighting stance and then I begin to fight Rey.

He aims a kick for my head which I block. I go to kick him but he catches my leg. Doing something I have not done for ages I jump and twist to kick him with my other leg. He goes flying and I land on the ground.

He growls at me as he gets to his feet. "So you've regained your courage. Well not for long."

I wonder what he means by that. He comes at me and I duck under his punch and twist him so he lands on the ground hard.

Tommy, Rocky and Adam jump and land next to me. Seeing that he is outnumbered Rey gets up and brushes the dust off of his clothes.

"You will not be able to protect her forever rangers," he says to the men. "Catch you later princess."

Tommy makes sure I am OK as Adam turns to speak to us. "I don't get it. What do you think Zedd is up to?"

Tommy scoffs. "Trouble."

I sigh. "Were gonna go back to the youth centre and check in with the others. Then I am going to go and fetch my kids from the command centre."

Tommy nods in agreement and we race off in the direction of the youth centre. I know that my kids are safe with Alpha and Zordon but it seems like they spend more time in the command centre then they do at home with me. That is definitely not a good thing at all. I wanted my children with me.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

When we get to the youth centre we see Aisha stood with a clipboard behind the counter. Billy and Kim are sat at the bar.

"Oh man," Tommy says when we reach them and they turn to face us. "Are we glad you guys are still here. We were running through the park and Rey and the putties attacked us."

Kim groans. "Oh Lord Zedd's up to something again."

"Are Adam and Rocky okay?" Aisha asks concerned for her two friends.

"Yeah they're still in the park," I reassure her.

"I'm glad everybody's all right," Aisha says before spotting what is in the back pocket of Tommy's jeans. "Are those my flyer's?"

I raise an eyebrow at her tone.

"Yeah we never made it to the mall," Tommy informs her.

"Well you'd better get going if you're going to go to the library also," Aisha says before turning to the door way. "Are those exit signs properly posted?"

She walks away and Tommy looks at the three of us.

"Man shes really into this," he points out

I teleport to the command centre to go and pick up the twins. Both are awake and in a play pen that had been set up for them.

"Thanks for watching them," I say to Alpha and Zordon.

Suddenly Kim, Billy and Aisha teleport in.

"What now?" I ask wanting to get whatever it is over with so I can take my kids back home.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kim asks.

I walk to stand besides the other three.

"Rangers behold the viewing globe," Zordon says and we all walk towards it to watch as Tommy and the others are under attack from a fire breathing monster. "As you'll see, this is flame head monster. Lord Zedd has unleashed him on Angel grove. Unless we submit to Lord Zedd's rule flame head will engulf the city."

"We better get over there and help them," I say to the other three.

"You must hurry," Zordon continues. "Destruction by fire will hurt Angle grove for years to come."

"Man Zedd's gone way too far this time," Kim says to us shaking her head. "All right you guys lets morph."

I nod my head.

"No way," Aisha says and I sigh. "This monsters mine. I'll go to the park. Kim, Billy, Jessica you stay with Alpha and find some kind of way to defeat this horrible monster."

"No way," I say to her.

"She's right," Billy agrees. "All of us need to go help Tommy, Rocky and Adam."

"They're right Aisha," Kim agrees.

"Please, guys, this is my responsibility," Aisha says and I shake my head.

"Let Aisha go," Zordon instructs us. "Jessica, Kim and Billy remain here and help Alpha put that villain out."

"Thanks Zordon," Aisha says. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

She morphs and leaves. I hope that her ego will not get in the way of her helping to destroy this monster. But I know that she is determined to win this battle alone.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

While Billy and Alpha try to find a way to stop flame head I am feeding Sophia. I fed Kieran and then Sophia woke up.

Kim is at the viewing globe. "Aisha's trying to destroy the putties by herself."

I sigh. I was worried that this would happen.

"It's gonna take too long to create any kind of chemical compound to extinguish this monster," Billy says looking up at Zordon.

"Alpha teleport the rest of the rangers to the command centre," Zordon tells the robot.

"Right Zordon," Alpha agrees.

A minute later and the others appear.

"What are we doing here?" Aisha says rather rudely. "We need to get back to the park. The monster could burn down the whole city."

Tommy walks over and helps me to place Sophia in the playpen as she is asleep. Then we hug as I was so worried about him.

"Aisha," Zordon says. "I let you go to the park so you could learn an important lesson: Many times in life situations arise that require clear thinking and to be brave enough to seek the help of others."

"Zordon I'm responsible," Aisha says and I give her a look. "I agreed to be fire safety captain."

"You accepted that position under ordinary circumstances," Zordon reminds her. "But now you must realise we are in great danger. It is your responsibility as a power ranger that teamwork is the only way to defeat the forces of evil."

"That's right," Tommy says from where he is stood besides me. "There's no 'I' in the word 'Team'."

"Yeah you know what were there for each other," Kim says.

"Always," Billy agrees nodding.

"No matter what," I give my input.

"I guess I got a lot to learn about being a power ranger," Aisha says realising her mistake.

"Lord Zedd's monster continues to shower the city in flames," Zordon informs us. "You must work together as one or you will never stop him. Work quickly or there will be nothing left to save."

I nod and move forwards. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

We arrive at the park where the monster is rampaging.

"Let's extinguish this monster together!" Tommy says to all of us. "You with me!"

"YEAH!" We all yell.

We run forwards and the monster sends a blast of flames at us. We all hit the ground hard.

"You've really steamed me up now!" Flame head says to us. "Here's my specialty rangers Flambe!"

"Everybody quick hold hands," Aisha says and I grab Tommy and Adams hands. "If we combine our morphing powers we can create an energy barrier to turn back the flames."

We do just that and the monster cries out as they are hit. We cheer as the monster hits the ground and goes rolling away from us.

The monster Everyone except for Tommy and I take to the zords and the monster is quickly finished.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

After collecting the babies I meet everyone at the youth centre. Tommy is holding Sophia and I have Kieran in my arms.

"I really want to apologise to everybody for getting carried away," Aisha says.

"Well, sometimes taking on such a big responsibility can be overwhelming," Billy says.

I nod looking from my son to my daughter.

"Don't I know," Aisha says chuckling.

Aisha smiles and holds her arms out for Kieran who I happily hand over.

"Hey what's the matter with you two?" Tommy suddenly says and we all look around to see Bulk and Skull coming in soaked. "You guys look bummed."

"They kicked us out of the wannabe fire fighters club," Bulk says.

"Oh how come?" Kim asks.

"Something having to do with it being against regulations to hide in a lake during a fire," Bulk replies and we all laugh.

"They took away the pooch," Skull says.

"Will you shut up about the dog?" Bulk pleads with his friend. "And what's more we never got to see a power ranger."

"Well," Ernie says from behind the bar. "You two guys are just in time for our surprise."

We all nod.

"We wanted to show you that we appreciate your hard work for fire safety week," Kim says as Ernie approaches with a cake.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Skull suddenly yells before throwing some water on Bulk making us all laugh.

Aisha blows out her candles.

I get to my feet and take Kieran and Sophia and put them both back in the pram. Tommy gets up and takes them.

"No you don't Jess," he says and I raise an eyebrow. "It's the weekend so here are your orders. You are to go home have a lovely bath get lots of sleep and then tomorrow take as much time as you need to revise. These two are coming with me. I am also going to take Charm for a walk tomorrow and Billy says he will help you with any problems you have with the work."

I try to object but Rocky grabs my elbow. "I will give you a lift. Tommy has explained everything and for this weekend you are taking a break."

I smile and kiss my babies on the forehead before passing there father the bag. "You are the most considerate man I know Tommy Oliver."

I then kiss him deeply and turn to all of my friends. "Thanks guys."

I let Rocky lead me out of the youth centre. As he does I watch both Adam and Aisha come with us. They clearly need a ride as well. We all climb in and I enjoy the ride. But I also know I will miss my children and I will rush to come and get them tomorrow.

But until then I am going to enjoy a night off.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok another chapter. Not many now until season 3. Please give me any ideas you might have.

This chapter was posted on the 20/08/2017 at 23:07


	23. Chapter 23: Best man for the job

Chapter 23: Best man for the job.

Chelbell2016:

Okay I know I skipped a lot of chapters but I did not know how to add them into the plot with two of the rangers being parents. Also Kieran and Sophia are four months old now. Time skip for the chapters. To be honest there will only be this and one or two more until season 3. What does everybody want her ninja spirit to be.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Jessica's POV:

Kim, Aisha, Tommy, Billy and I are walking through the school halls talking.

"Hey guys check it out," Aisha says. "School elections are coming up."

Tommy and Billy begin to talk about Tommy entering the school election. "Hey, uh Tommy have you ever thought about being school president?"

"I don't know," Tommy looks a little unsure. "I mean It's kind of a big responsibility."

"Yeah," Billy agrees but he does not seem to have a problem with it. "It certainly is, but I mean think of the thrill of the political process. It would be a real chance to make a difference."

I watch as both boys step to there lockers.

"That's true," Tommy agrees.

"And uh, if you run I could be your campaign manager," Billy suggests to him.

I smile at Kim and Aisha before Tommy turns to me.

"Well what do you think, Jess?" He asks me and I love that he values my opinion.

I smile and answer with all my heart. "Oh, I think that you would make a great president."

Aisha and Kim nod at him.

"All right yeah," he says. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great, bye," I say and I head for my own locker.

As I go through my locker Aisha and Kim decide to run something by me.

"You know sometimes the best man for the job is a woman," she says and I pause when I catch on with her meaning. "Jessica I think you should run for president."

"I agree," Kim says and I turn to look at the two of them.

"Oh... I can't run against Tommy," I say trying to explain. "Plus I have too many responsibilities with the twins and school."

"Why not?" Aisha says. "We can help. You're a good couple you have babies together. That means it'd be a good clean race. And besides we need more women involved in student government."

I pause to think about it. She raises some good points. They can help me and Tommy and I would make sure to keep it fair and clean. And there's nothing like a little healthy competition between us.

I decide to run it by Tommy first though so I head towards him.

"Hey, Tommy," I say and Tommy and Billy turn to look at me. "Um, how would you feel if I, uh, decided to run for student president?"

He looks happy. "That'd be great."

"Really?" I ask as Aisha grips my elbow in excitement. "You don't think it's weird?"

"No," Tommy says and Billy also smiles. "Look at it this way... at least one of us will win."

"That's right," Kim says smiling at the two of us. "May the best man or woman win the election."

I smile and go to walk away. Tommy stops me.

"Hey Jess," he says and I turn back and take his offered hand. "Good luck."

I kiss him on the cheek and wish the same for him.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Tommy and I are walking through the park on the way to get the twins. They are at mine but it's Tommy's turn tonight.

"I really like your campaign slogans Jess," Tommy says to me his hands in the air.

"You know what I'm so glad we can run against each other and still get along so well," I tell him smiling widely.

We carry on walking, laughing and having a great time.

But then I suddenly feel a tug at my ankle and I hit the pavement very hard. I look up at Tommy as he was the reason that I tripped.

Said culprit got to his feet and held his arm out to me. "Way to go, Jessica. If you hadn't stepped in my way we wouldn't have fallen."

I slap his hand away and get to my feet myself.

"Listen buster your the one who pushed me out of the way," I say getting in his face to intimidate him.

"I guess you can't take a little competition, huh?" He says back to me.

I scoff.

"Your the one who can't take it," I say to him. "That's why I am going to beat you so bad in the election."

"Yeah, okay right," Tommy says. "We'll see about that."

"Yeah well do the twins a favor and leave them with me tonight," I snap before walking off.

"Yeah but tomorrow I'll be coming to collect them," he shouted after me, "But I don't know when I will be returning them to you."

I get home and I see Kieran and Sophia sitting up surrounded by cushions in case they fall down. Both give an excited giggle when they spot me. I walk over and sit down besides them.

"Hi my babies," I say picking first Sophia up and giving her a kiss and then Kieran.

Mum walks in and looks around. "Where's Tommy? I thought it was his turn tonight."

I scoff. "Hey if he can't be bothered to live up to his responsibilities he better not come crying to me."

She comes and sits down on the sofa besides me. Kieran raises his arms to be picked up and she does as he wants. Then she looks at me.

"Did you and Tommy have a fight?" She asks me.

I give her a look. "Let's just say that for the foreseeable future they will be with me."

She does not comment and after lunch I take the babies to bed.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

I head into the school with Kim and Aisha the next morning. Aisha and Kim are holding campaign posters and I have a clipboard in my hand. I see Tommy and Billy putting up campaign posters.

"Hey, losers," I say and the two turn to see me, Billy looks shocked. "Still think you're going to beat me?"

I glance at Aisha and Kim and they also look shocked.

"Laugh it up miss second-place I'm gonna win and I can prove it to you," he grabs a passing student and speaks to him. "Hey, you're going to vote for me for school president right?"

I step to his the students other side.

"No you're not," I say forcing him to face me. "You're going to vote for me aren't you. Jess will sort this mess!"

I laugh as the young man walks off looking flustered.

Tommy scoffs before turning to Billy. "Come on let's go fix some more posters."

"Tommy wait," Billy says.

As they leave I walk over to Tommy's poster and put some more words on it and change one. Aisha and Kim walk over to me.

"What's up with the two of you?" Aisha asks me.

"Why are you both so competitive?" Kim asks.

Aisha reads what I put. "'Don't vote for Dummy'? Okay Jessica that's just mean."

"He started it, okay?" I informed the two. "Now I'm going to finish him no matter what. Come on."

I walk off with the other two following closely behind me.

Later on I am at my locker looking over some papers. Then I am approached by everyone but Tommy.

"Jessica we need to talk," Aisha says and I turn to face her. "This campaign has gotten completely out of control."

I glance from her to Billy and the others.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to win at all costs," I inform her.

Our communicators go off. I look around as Rocky answers the call.

"We read you, Zordon," Rocky says. "What's going on?"

"Rangers, Tommy needs your help in the park," he says and I scoff. "You must go immediately."

"Figures," I say closing my locker door.

Rocky steps forward and reaches for his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Rocky yells.

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We morph and teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive in the park where Rey, Goldar and some putties are attacking Tommy.

"There he is all right," Rocky says. "Looks like were just in time."

Tommy gets flipped onto the ground and a puttie steps onto his chest.

"Our friends in trouble guys," Rocky continues. "You know what to do."

"Right," we all agree.

"Let's go!" Rocky orders.

I jump at a putty and kick them square in the chest. As I hit it on the 'Z' it disintegrates. I turn as Rocky comes flying when a putty kicks him.

I move over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Rocky are you all right."

"We've got to help Tommy," he says.

I groan but get to my feet. "Why can't he do anything right? I'll help him."

I jump and make a noise as I turn to fight the Putties while Tommy also fights them. But he cannot just accept help when it is given.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demands walking towards me. "I don't need your help."

I stop fighting and turn to face him.

"You're useless," I say pointing right at his chest. "Let me handle this before you get hurt."

He shoves my arm and I hit an oncoming putty as it goes to attack me. He laughs.

"You? Right," he says.

I point at him again. "Yes, me you arrogant airhead. God I hope our kids don't turn out like you."

"Better than them turning out like you," he says before beginning to walk away.

Oh he did not just turn his back on me. I lower my arm and a putty falls to the ground.

"COME BACK HERE!" I say stomping on the putty's back as I walk towards Tommy. "How dare you walk away from me when I'm talking to you? Typical, typical Tommy blockheaded behavior. God what did I ever see in you."

"Who's a blockhead?" Tommy demands to know.

"You," I say pointing out the obvious.

You're out of your mind," Tommy says and I feel my temper rising.

"You can't take the competition," I say to him as he stands with his arms folded.

"You're no competition," he says waving a finger in my face which I smack out of my way.

I raise my own hand and point at him. "I'm more than you can handle?"

"Go back to the mall!" He tells me.

Goldar pats my shoulder. "Excuse me."

I shove his arm away. "BUZZ OFF! I'm talking to mister runner up here."

He waves his hand at me again but I am suddenly grabbed by Goldar. He punches me and I go flying to the ground.

"What? Hey! Let go of me!" I hear Tommy who so stupidly got himself restrained say. "Let go of me you clowns!"

"Tough look white ranger!" I hear Goldar say. "I'll take that! Your bad day just got worse!"

I look up and see that Goldar has taken Saba.

"Give him back Goldar," I hear Tommy say as I get back to my feet. "You don't know what you're doing."

I begin to fight more putties and then Rey comes at me.

"Trouble in paradise princess?" He asks me smirking. "Maybe you should dump him and your brats and come with me."

"Hey!" I yell kicking him down. "Nobody calls my kids brats!"

I fight him for a few more minutes when I see what Tommy is trying to do.

"Where do you think you're going, pal?" I demand as I run towards where Goldar is walking away.

"Leave this to a professional," I hear Tommy say as he also runs towards Goldar.

"I'll get Saba!" I inform him as I get closer to the gold monkey. "STOP RIGHT THERE GOLDAR!"

I suddenly feel a crash of energy as my children's airhead father crashes into me. I cry out as I fall back and hit the ground hard. I get to one foot and glare at the stubborn white ranger.

"Oh way to go Jess," he says and I feel like hitting him right now. "You blew it again!"

"You're the one who messed it up," I point out pointing at him. "I would have had him by now if you weren't such a stick in the mud."

I get up and so does he.

"Why don't you just stay out of this?" He threatens me. "We'll all be better off."

I walk forwards and get in his face again. "Oh, brilliant advice. Remind me to never let you give our son or daughter advice. I mean aren't you the one who lost Saba? Who you going to loose next- Kieran? Or Sophia? I swear I will never let you near them again!"

Adam is suddenly forcing me away from Tommy. He and the rest of the rangers try to stop us.

"Ridiculous rangers," Goldar says suddenly and I see he is stood with Rey. "I think it's time to see what this thing can do."

He raises Saba and I feel myself hit the ground as we are all hit by Saba's lasers.

"Now that's what I call fun!" Rey says laughing.

"He's figured out how to use it," Rocky points out. "Were gonna have to pull back."

We teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

We arrive at the command center and take off our helmets.

"Goldar's taken Saba," Billy informs our mentor.

"I could have taken him back," Tommy says and I roll my eyes until he points in my face. "If she hadn't got in my way."

I scoff. "Well your ponytail's too tight pal!"

"Okay," Tommy says walking towards me.

I begin to imitate him.

"Hey, you guys knock it off," Billy says and I glance at him. "Zordon, is it possible that Tommy and Jessica are under a spell? That might explain why there acting so irrational."

I give him a look that says no way.

"An excellent hypothesis, Billy," Zordon says before turning to Alpha. "Alpha, can you run a diagnostic check on the two of them."

I look up and fidget from one foot to another as Alpha approaches with some sort of device. "Right away Zordon."

There is an electronic beeping as he runs the device over the two of us.

"Your suspicions were correct Billy," Zordon says. "Rita has placed them under a powerful spell."

"What can we do about it?" Aisha asks stepping forward.

I turn away and avoid looking at Tommy.

"There is only one solution to this problem," Zordon tells us before two red roses appear. "Tommy and Jessica you must smell the roses. Symbols of love and friendship and they will counteract Rita's spell."

I feel as if there is no spell.

"I don't mean to be a jerk Zordon, but I mean-" he begins but I cut him off.

"You'd have a hard time not doing that," I say.

Tommy shakes his head. "You know what I've had it up to here with you."

"Guys please," Kim says and I turn to look at her. "Just do it for the team."

Tommy grabs his. "I'm only doing it for the rangers."

I still refuse to grab mine.

"For the twins," Aisha says knowing I will do anything for my babies.

I grab mine and turn to Tommy. "For Sophia and Kieran."

I smell the flowers and I feel a strange sensation come over me. As I realise all the horrible things I said to Tommy I feel guilt fill me up. How could I say that to him.

I shake my head and I turn to Tommy.

"What was I thinking?" He asks and then he turns to me. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

I smile to show him he is forgiven. "Me to. Gosh I said some really terrible things didn't I."

"I would never do anything to hurt you," he says looking straight at me. "You know that right."

"Of course I know," I say and he pats me with his batch of roses.

Before anything else can be said the alarm goes off.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon says and we walk over to see Rita, Rey and Goldar in the park. "Rita has appeared in the park with Saba. She can now control the Tigerzord."

"We have to try and get Saba back," Tommy points out.

"Well Saba's made of metal," Billy says. "Maybe Alpha can build a hand-held electromagnet that would be powerful enough to pull Saba out of Rita's hands."

"Hmm well I can try," Alpha says thoughtfully.

"Good," Tommy says and I turn to look at him. "You guys go back into action. I'll stay here with Alpha."

I pass him my rose to hold onto.

We put our hands to our morphers and teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Cheetah thunderzord*

We arrive in the park morphed once more.

"There she is guys," Rocky says and the evil group turns to look at us.

"Goody the power brats," Rita says.

"Rita give us Saba back!" I demand from her.

"Finders keepers Jessy!" She says and I feel my blood boil as she sticks her tongue out at us.

"What do you think she's up to?" Rocky asks.

"I've waited a long time to say this," Rita says taking some sort of gag off of Saba before she laughs. "Tigerzord power!"

The Tigerzord suddenly appears. Rocky looks at me and I nod.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER!" They all yell.

There thunderzords appear. I go to call the Cheetah zord when a sudden yell distracts me. before I even have the chance to defend myself I am kicked in the chest. This sends me flying into the trees.

I look up and see Rey stood there smirking at me.

I sigh and get to my feet. "You always have to attack from behind don't you. You never fight a fair fight."

He doesn't answer. He just runs at me. I block a kick and send one of my own. He retaliates by kicking me hard. This time I fall and cry out. He had kicked me in the leg.

I hit the ground but quickly force myself back to my feet. I run forwards once more and he meets me half way. I punch him and he goes stumbling back. So I take out my power blaster and blast at him. Just before it hits he disappears with one last smirk my way.

I look up and see the Tigerzord in warrior mode fighting with the thundermegazord. I also see Tommy stood there. I decide to wait for now.

I watch as Tommy uses the magnet and he gets Saba back.

I run over. "Well done Tommy!"

He nods at me. "I got you little buddy. Sorry Rita playtimes over!"

The two megazords turn to face Rita and her goons.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Rita says.

Tommy cheers raising Saba in the air. "Yeah Saba we did it!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

It is election day and I am ending my speech. "In conclusion I promise to strive to be the best student body president Angel grove has ever had."

Everyone claps and I feel the relief that the speech is over.

I walk away from the podium and Tommy takes to it to begin his own speech. "Well, I know you guys are expecting me to say that I'm the best man for the job. But the truth is the best person for this job is standing right next to me," He looks at me as he says this and I feel shock and embarrassment. "Jessica did her homework on this campaign. She's addressed all the tough issues and has some great ideas on how to solve the problems facing this school. She'll make an incredible president. One I'll be proud to vote for. That's why I''m voting for her that is. I think you should all do the same. Let's hear it."

Tommy leads everyone into clapping for me.

I cannot stop smiling. But then Skull walks in.

"Hey," he says with his musical contraption all over him. "Ladies and gentleman the next president of Angel grove high. Bulk!"

Bulk walks in looking just as ridiculous as Skull.

Skull acts dumb as Bulk walks towards the group of voters.

"Once again I'll make my campaign platform very clear," he says into the podium microphone. "If I'm elected... I will reveal the true identities of the power rangers."

Tommy and I walk forwards as Skull sends both Mr. Kaplan and Skull flying. We laugh.

Now we are waiting for the results. I hold Sophia and Tommy kieran.

As Mr. Kaplan takes the results I pass my daughter to Kim and Tommy passes Kieran to Aisha. Then I turn to Tommy.

"So why'd you drop out of the race?" I ask him.

"You know hearing your speech made me realise something. That winning or loosing isn't important," he says and I smile at him.

"I'm just glad this is almost over," I say hugging him and lifts my chin for a kiss.

"You're going to make the best school president Jess," he says.

I give him a nervous smile.

"Attention, everybody attention!" Mr. Kaplan says and we all turn to look at him. "I have here the election results. And the new president of Angel grove high school is... Jessica Lee Scott."

I smile and everyone cheers for me.

"HEY!" Bulk and Skull both yell and I can tell there not happy. "I demand a recount!"

"Okay Bulk," Mr. Kaplan says. "You've got one vote."

Bulk looks shocked and confused.

"Wait a minute if I voted for me," he says realizing something. "And you voted for me... You did vote for me didn't you?"

Skull has his hat down and does not look at Bulk.

"I really like Jessica's speech," Skull says.

The other rangers walk towards me and Aisha speaks. "Congratulations miss president."

I laugh. "I cannot believe it."

"To Jessica," Tommy says and I turn to him and see that he has a rose in his hand. "Then best person for the job."

I take the rose and turn away blushing. I am glad that everything is once more okay between Tommy and I.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Cheetah thunderzord power*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I might come back to this season for a few more episodes but for now I am leaving it here and going to season 3 which will start with the ninja quest. Opinions what shall Jessica's ninja spirit be?

This story finished on the 23/08/2017 at 11:03


End file.
